When Worlds Collide
by Magiically
Summary: When a powerful light appears in karakura town, the gotei 13 sends forces down, only to meet some new faces whom Aizen Souske is dying to get his hands on.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! Yes, I'm writing another story :) **

**So, this one is basically based on Sailor Moon and Bleach. Now you're all thinking,"Oh god. This woman is crazy." I'm not. Let me explain, I will not degrade Bleach by putting in pink puffs or funny catch phrases. Instead of lowering Bleach to the Sailor Moon level of girly, I choose to up Sailor Moon to the rouge level of Bleach. Which means, more blood. No sudden healing. People WILL die. I promise you, everything is different besides the characters. I hope I can live up to an expectation when worlds truly do collide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

"You are pathetic." A loud, ear shattering crash as bodies flew into the building, the windows shattering beneath the fragile figures.

"Absolutely pathetic!" The voice boomed once more as a cries were heard from the pedestrians below. The building's glass broke, crashing everywhere.

There was so much power coming from the man who spoke. He looked rather confident in his choices when he floated to the ground, placing both feet firmly against it before walking towards a brunette, struggling to get up, fear in her eyes. He let her scream and then threw her aside.

His body then came across a girl with glasses that formed across her eyes. On the glasses looked like equations. She was bleeding from the chest nearby on the floor. She too, had fear dancing across in her eyes. Bravely, she then whispered,"Stop this."

"And what would you do?" The man responded as he cocked his head to the side, a smirk painted on his face. The corner of his mouth twisted as he clenched his fingers around the small neck before too, tossing her to the side, crashing into the building's window.

That girl was in front of someone. A girl with large pigtails. Her terrified eyes starred up at the man. The girl before had been protecting this one. This one did seem to hold fear in her eyes, yet, there was a brightness to them different than the others.

"Give it to me." He told her softly, his eyes narrowing as his body arched forward. "Now."

The small girl's body jolted backwards, for she seemed to get up to run for it, but she stood there. The man moved forward and grabbed a brooch that was clasped on her chest.

"GIVE IT TO ME." The voice shouted, death prancing in his grip. He looked as if he were about to kill her, like an snake preying on a rabbit.

"No."

Then, white light blinded anything and everything.

* * *

The door slammed shut.

10 white capes stood in a single hallway silently. The ominous air was filled with tension as an old man stood up, distributing the news.

"This is Unacceptable. Such spiritual pressure could have destroyed Karakura Town if not all of Tokyo. Why wasn't there a team there? How could one have missed such an attack?" An old voice cackled as he stared at 9 distorted faces. Each one knowing of who the culprit most likely was.

Silence.

"Well then, this case has now become top priority."

* * *

**Hehe! So tell me, what do you think? Please R&R! **

**PS. It's suppose to be vague ^^**


	2. On the Right Track

**Hey there! Yes! Chapter 2! I never thought I'd actually start this story. It was always an idea bothering me when I slept. Finally, I mustered up the time to write it out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**  
**

"Tachiou!!!!"

Suddenly, large mound enveloped the sides of a small man's head. He couldn't hear, think, or even concentrate as he felt totally violated by the action of his Vice Captain.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" The voice yelled from inside of the cleavage.

"Oh! Hitsugaya-tachiou! Aren't you excited! We get another mission to the living realm. More shopping! And we can go say hi to everyone!" Matsumoto Rangiku said proudly. Slowly, she moved away from the 10th division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, who was just nearly suffocated by the strawberry blond woman.

He was sitting as his desk, looking over paper work before he too had to leave to Karakura Town to investigate. On the desk was a cup of green tea that he drank ever so often to calm down his nerves. Hitsugaya was always sent to the living realm because of his acquaintance with Kurosaki Ichigo. He'd be an ally if the attack on Karakura town was from Aizen.

"Matsumoto, I hope you understand that this is a mission... We could be facing Aizen as soon as we arrive." It was the truth. Aizen could be the first person they see. Only someone like that mad man could trigger a power surge such as the reported one.

"Oh I know. But you have to admit it is exciting to go back after all these years."

10 years had gone by. The war was still raging on. No Captains had been lost yet, but the death toll was on the rise. Everyday there was more paperwork as soldiers died. Yet, death was plagued by disease, not Aizen. Because of the constant travel, overworking, and foreign places in the Soul Society, outside of Rukongai and Seiretei.

"Sure it is 'exciting', but stay focused." He sipped his tea once more before a hand snatched it away.

"You're no fun--" Matsumoto complained. Her hands slid around the small container. Her eyes went black as she starred at the cup's tea as if it were a river. She was silent.

Hitsugaya was ready to yell at her, but he stopped at her dazed look. Only once had he ever seen her so out of it. It was when Ichimaru Gin left.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, standing up slowly. He hand reached out to touch her shoulder when she turned around. She smiled slightly before saying,"I guess you're right. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. Not like,'Oh I'm Aizen. Look at me in Karakura Town' kinda thing, but as if Aizen didn't cause the reiatsu."

Hitsugaya froze. This was one of the first times the blond had been right.

"Matsumoto. I'm glad you took note."

Her blue eyes watched him slowly sit back down.

"We have one day until the senkai gate opens," The Captain stated,"So if you could get some research done on white light. Not reiatsu. What was felt was no reiatsu. And, why I agree with you on your previous statement is that... Aizen's reiatsu, or anything about that man, is not a pure white like was reported. That light was created by something else. I'm almost sure of it."

Matsumoto grinned,"Oh I knew you'd figure something out... But do I _really_ have to do research? I mean I only have a day to get ready..."

One step forward, 2 steps back.

"Go do what you want. I'll go do the research..." Hitsugaya sighed gently, lifting his hand and shooing her off. The lieutenant's grin continued as she bounded out of the room.

Once she left, Hitsugaya stood up, grabbed Hyorinmaru from the stand to the right of his desk, strapped it on, before leaving the room. Time to go through some history.

* * *

"No... No." The small captain mumbled as his eyes scanned the archieves of the Soul Society. Shouldn't he know all of this by now? Yes, he was feeding his brain information miles a minute by skimming, but, none was what he needed.

"Hitsugaya-tachiou," a voice rang.

He wasn't suppose to be here. Crap.

He froze when he looked up to see none other than the Captain Commander, Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-soutachiou," Hitsugaya began, standing up from his seat and bowing to the old man.

"Tell me, why are you looking through the archives the night before the mission? You should be resting. Besides, this area is forbidden at night after the attack of Kasaka." The old man continued advancing. Something was up with him.

"W-well... I've come to believe the white light wasn't Aizen. The man is too dark for it. I'm looking for old myths that relate to a bright white light, yet I've fallen flat in research." Hitsugaya said calmly. He was in shock when the old man in front of him grinned.

"I see then. Keep researching if you must. May I recommend looking in world's _other_ than the Soul Society?" His hand motioned towards a section that has been locked off for ages.

"Yamamoto-soutachiou! That's forbidden. I'm sorry, but I can not continue."

Once more, the grin continued as a click was heard. With that. The old man turned around and walked off into the night. Hitsugaya looked to the side to see the door opened to the forbidden room.

Hitsugaya chuckled to himself,"He has his work cut out for him." And with those words, he wandered into the room that shinigami had never laid eyes on.

The room looked ancient. Yet, it seemed time ever bothered to affect this old ruin. There was 6 bronze pillars in a circle that lead up to a roof where a dome glass was. There was a single lamp that laid on a podium in the middle of the room. One the podium was a silver and gold encrusted book.

The emerald eyes had never seen anything like this in the Soul Society all his years, nor had he ever read of such a place. Slowly, he walked towards the pillar and his eyes slid over the book, then his hands. Hitsugaya didn't dare to remove the book from the stand, but, flipped the front cover of the massive book open and began to read.

_**Table of Contents**_

_**Way of Life**_

_**Way of Heaven**_

_**Way of Hell**_

_**Way to salvation**_

_**Way to meanings**_

_**Way of being**_

_**Way of Light**_

Hitsugaya figured that if he read through it all, he'd find answers. Yet, this book was so large there was no way to do it. So, he choose chapters 1,2,5,6, and 7. Hell and Salvation can wait.

As the night went on, Hitsugaya found many references to evil and good, constantly battling through all worlds, all galaxies, and all universes. The similar theme in all the chapters was a light from the Moon.

"Enough of this hocus pocus, what can the light do?" He muttered quietly before flipping to the last chapter. Way of Light. Then, he found his answer.

"I need to find her, now."

* * *

"What do are you saying, tachiou, it makes no sense. If this girl existed we would have known about it by now!" Matsumoto told the white haired captain, sitting in his office with her butt on his couch.

"I know it seems crazy, but I was in the room and that's what I read from this book. Aizen didn't create the light, some human did. Some re-born human. I didn't get much on her past in there, just what she can do. And my god, if Aizen got a hold of her power source, we're all dead." Hitsugaya stated bluntly, leaning against a nearby wall. He let his hand run through his hair, then shaking it before saying,"No one knows."

"What? You mean no one knows of this?"

He shook his head before saying,"Everyone thinks it's just an attack from Aizen. No one knows of the girl... Come on. We have to get ready to leave now." The small captain sighed before saying reluctantly,"It's the same team from last time."

Oh boy. He knew a huge headache was coming.

* * *

"Hey! Matsumoto! Are you ready?" Abarai Renji shouted in front of the large Senkai Gate. He waved his hand up in the air as Matsumoto and Hitsugaya walked forth. Next to him was Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yumichika was brushing his hair back in a small handheld mirror and Ikkaku had his bokken lying on his back.

"Oh! I'm so excited! Inoue is waiting for me back there!" The strawberry blond replied, her walk coming to a stop as she stood in front of the 3 men. Hitsugaya approached after, too, halting when close.

"I can't wait to spar with Ichigo!" Ikkaku rambled. His eyes became all stary until the beautiful thought was interrupted by Yumichika,"But you can't do it gracefully."

The bald man shot a glare at him before the "pretty" man said,"Unlike me."

"Say it again and I'll ruff your hair up to no-ends. You'll have an irremovable knot!" Ikkaku grinned. One of the 5th seat's weakness was hair. Yet, Yumichika had a response.

"... At least I can tie my hair in a knot."

"Why you-!"

"OI!" The small captain shouted,"Would you two quit it for just a minute.... The gate is opening. We are appearing by the riverbank, so please, be aware that people will be nearby. Our gigai's are under the bushes."

All 5 of them exchanged the same look of determination. Suddenly, they walked through the senkai gate.

They appeared on the riverbank, just as told. Yet, there were no bushes. Anywhere.

"Damn that Urahara." Hitsugaya murmerd, looking around for the "bush"

There is no bush.

Suddenly, a large giant cardboard moved in front of them. Hitsugaya walked forward, kicked it down, only to find Urahara and Tessai behind it, gigai's and all.

"Oh! Hey there Hitsugaya-tachiou! We brought the gigais'!" The blond man said happily.

Hitsugaya slapped him,"Is this what you call a bush?! It looks like you stole a set from an elementary school play."

Urahara exchanged a glance with Tessai before both of them looked up the pathway to see a crowd of little kids and teachers.

"Give it back! We need it to practice our show!"

Ikkaku and Renji just started laughing, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes for how typical it was, Matsumoto was playing with her sash, and Yumchika was once again looking in the mirror.

Then, the two shop owners ran off with the cardboard bush, leaving behind the gigai's. Everyone went into their own before standing up as humans. They all watched as the crowd of kids ran after Urahara and Tessai, yelling extremely loud words that little kids should not be saying.

"Go find rooms. I'm going to walk around a bit, hunt down Kurosaki." The small captain ordered, and then almost without problem, the 4 left him, chitter-chattering their own tune.

Silence.

Such silence should be savored. Hitsugaya looked to the river, watching it slowly. This is where Kurosaki saw the hollow that killed his mother. Such an unfortunate river to carry such a burden of death. The river looked almost sad, rushing away from it's past.

"Hm..." Hitsugaya said rather verbally as he looked to the side.

"WAH!" A high voice shouted and a cloud of hair fell to the ground.

"Oh!" Hitsugaya yelled, running the the body that just collapsed onto the floor,"Miss, are you alright?" he asked, now starring at the girl eye to eye.

"I'm fine... I'm kind of a klutz, so I've learned to properly catch myself when I fall!" The girl said happily, using Hitsugaya's arm to stand up, him following her motion and straightening up too.

"Tsukino Usagi!" The girl then said again, bowing slightly. The smile on her face was irreplaceable. He'd remember that bit toothy grin with the way her eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Then, Usagi bursted out into hysterics. She couldn't stop laughing. Hitsugaya could feel his temper rise at this immature act. "What is it?" he asked bluntly, scratching his head.

"You're so short!!!" She giggled, slowly getting quieter,"And I thought I was short!"

"WHAT!" The now fired Hitsugaya yelled.

"Oh don't get so mad, Toushirou-chan!" Usagi said informally, smiling once more,"I'm short too! But, I don't say it. I say I'm space efficient. Try it. It stumps everyone."

The white haired captain once more scratched his head, she was so puzzling. Space efficient that doesn't mean... wait. That's pretty cleaver. Hitsugaya smirked, giving her a small thumbs us.

"Well, there isn't much of a name for your hairstyle." He said aloud, pointing to her head. Her hair was neatly done in two round balls of hair which were on either side of her head. Then, the hair became almost like ponytails falling from each ball.

Usagi lifted up her long gold hair with both hands and looked at it. She sent up a glare to Hitsugaya then said,"What about it."

"They look funny. Really funny. Did you just have a bad hairday this morning?" A small smirk shuffled across the short man's face as Usagi's turned red.

She then sent a glare,"That's it. I'm done talking to you! I will _not_ be around someone who insults me!" Usagi huffed, turned around, and began trotting off.

"Little bitch." Hitsugaya muttered, crossing his arms and walking the other way.

Then he stopped. A hollow's cry bursted into the air. Coming closer and closer. The twisted soul was coming towards him... or Usagi. Then, it came into view. As soon as Hitsugaya saw it, he turned around to see no one there. No Usagi.

"I guess it's coming for me..." He whispered before reaching towards his back pocket to take out the soul candy to destroy the soul.

"Thunder Crash!"

The hollow was pushed off it's feet and into the lamp post, roaring in pain as it fell into the pole. It was such a scary sight, for it looked electrocuted.

Hitsugaya just froze, because the energy emitted off of the attack was no zanpakuto, nor was reiatsu even involved. Nothing. Never had he seen anything like this. His emerald eyes searched around to see 2 girls running towards in sailor like costumes. One had a green skirt, ruffled, with a pink bow, the other with a blue ruffled skirt and blue bow.

"I got a lock on it," The shorter of the two girls said. She smiled as she looked up to the taller one, whose hands were filled with electrical charges.

The short captain then made his conclusion. This girl conducted power from her body. Not from a sword or spirit. Was this like reiatsu? Was it even spirit energy to begin with? He didn't know. But, watching was the only way to figure out. Plus, he now knew the taller girl in the green skirt had launched the first attack from the evidence left behind on her hand. Maybe standing back and just observing would have to do with the attack from the day before.

"Where is it's weak point, Mercury?" The electrical girl said.

Hitsugaya then realized on the shorter of the two, the one called Mercury, had a glass over her eyes, goggles of sorts, which seemed to be identifying the hollow as it cried in pain.

"Get it by the right ankle, then, you can get a clear shot at the head."

"You got it."

Then, both stopped running.

"Jupiter, it's get up. Quickly. Destroy it." Mercury said quickly, as a water like substance appeared in her hand,"Or I'll do it. Freezing it over will eliminate change for missing."

So the electric girl was Jupiter.

Jupiter looked towards Merucry and shrugged,"Either way is fine."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" The hollow howled, dashing forward.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." Mercury said rather easily. And then, the monster was frozen.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure." Jupiter then shouted, the hollow being torn in half by two electrical disks, crying, then disappearing.

"Sailor Moon would be upset with us if she saw us fight like that." Mercury said as the hollow disappeared. She slouched slightly before letting her blue eyes be illuminated by the stream. She walked towards the river, dipping her hand in the water's edge before saying,"Ever since she warded off that man, she's been acting funny. As if she knew what those things were behind those masks."

Jupiter then wandered too, her hand sliding around the shorter girl's shoulder before saying,"All we know is that they are souls in distress. And, taking them out of their misery is all we can do for now."

"I guess." Mercury said quietly before saying,"I just don't want to loose her again. Last time she did this she almost died!" The short girl's arms flared up, knocking down Jupiter's arm from her and shoving her aside, causing her to stumble. Then, Mercury hugged herself.

"She was my first friend, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her to a man such as, what did he say. Oh I don't even recall. But I'll never forget those eyes. Never."

Jupiter sighed and whispered,"Let's get back. We have a long day tomorrow."

Mercury simple nodded before taking a step forward and running off with Jupiter, fast, but not shunpo fast.

Hitsugaya smirked, these girls had to have talked about Aizen. These girls knew something. And, they weren't ordinary. Maybe he was on the right track.

* * *

**So? What do you think? **

**Tell me!**

**R&R~**


	3. Meeting the Senshi

**Hey everyone! Thanks so so so much for your kind reviews and multiple alerts. I'm surprised there are actual Bleach fans who has watched Sailor Moon! Well, I guess Sailor Moon was the first anime for a lot of us, including myself ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon**

* * *

**  
**

"Wake up!" Matsumoto shouted as her body flew forward to land next to Hitsugaya. He jumped upwards, only to look around and see that he was in his little rented apartment. The bed beneath him bounced for what seemed like a good 10 minutes due to the rapid movements of Matsumoto to wake up her Captain.

"We have school! Come on!" The woman cried again, now getting up off the matress. The tired man looked to her and rolled his eyes, too, getting his body up off the fluffy haven that he wanted to stay in. These we the times he understood his vice's lazy ways.

In a few seconds, once Rangiku exited the room, the man was changed into his uniform. He checked himself out in the mirror once, maybe twice. Well, if you were as good looking at Hitsugaya, you'd be checking yourself out too.

Once his collar was cuffed he glared out to the sun,"Aizen is only one step closer to what he needs."

* * *

"Look. There's that Kengo kid." Ikkaku chuckled, walking through the hallways of Karakuta High. Beside him was Renji and Yumichika. Both laughed along.

"He was such a loser." Renji chimed in, only for Yumichika to put out his foot, tripping Renji to the floor. Kengo was down the hallway, looking at girls through the window to the courtyard. As soon as he saw Renji fall, he saw that the gang was back.

"Oh RENJI!" he shouted, running towards them filled with glee.

Renji whispered,"God damn you, pretty boy..."

Ikkaku smirked and then held out his bakkon, threatening him. "Go back to watching what you can't have. We don't have time to talk to you." Well, they really didn't. Hitsugaya ordered them to meet on the roof, and that is was important.

Within seconds, they were on the roof, seeing Rangiku and Hitsugaya standing there with grave faces. Something was up.

"Boys. Sit."

All 3 of them sat obediently.

"Well. Yesterday, I encountered 2 girls, both having powers of either electricity or water. I've come to realize they are not spirits, but humans. Unlike Kurosaki and these friends, they have powers. They referred to themselves as planet names. Then, they talked about a man and their friend, referred to as,'Sailor Moon'. I reported this to the Soul Society last night, saying the job is nearly complete.

"When doing research the night before we departed, I took it on my behath to see that the Moon has rather strange references to light. Somehow, I find this connected to these girls. Each of them had an aura to them that was spin chilling.

"I want everyone tonight to split up, find a girl, and I hate to do this, but get information. If you are injured, then we might have a problem brewing." Hitsugaya finished, sighing slightly.

All 3 faces looked shocked. Matsumoto was calm. Apparently, she already knew. Though, there was some information left out. Who they were looking for. This was secret information Hitsugaya was going to look for on his own, for the matter was delicate.

However, he had spoke to the blond earlier on this issue, the only one being fully informed.

"You can go." The white haired man said bluntly.

"No you can't." A voice said sternly. The 5 looked up to see 4 girls, standing the the metal barrier on the edge of the roof. They jumped down in sync, landing at the same time.

Hitsugaya recognized two of the faces, Mercury and Jupiter. Yet, there was a girl in red with black bushy hair as well as a girl with long golden hair that had a bow tied up, and an orange colored outfit.

The black haired girl then lifted her hand as a small flame appeared,"Were we who you were looking for?"

"Yes. You are." The short captain said calmly, stepping forward,"A few days ago, there was a light, and the spotting of our enemy, Aizen Sosuke. When he appeared, you appeared. Explain."

The blond stepped forward now, flicking her hair behind her shoulder and saying,"We have our reasons. Please. If you don't go, we will have to make you. Leave our business to us. If he is your enemy too, get rid of him, and then he isn't ours."

Renji growled from behind and too, advanced,"You are stuck up snobs. Here we are, trying to talk! Maybe you can help us and we can help you."

Then, the familiar one Jupiter stepped up,"It's exactly what that man said. Exact same words. I don't believe alliances are needed."

Hitsugaya was getting annoyed. Too many people were talking and too many people had something to say. The only person that mattered was him, Aizen, and _her._ As far as he was concerned, these were simply people with the person he wanted to see.

"We never asked for an alliance, just cooperation. That's all we want." Rangiku said quietly, from behind.

There was no answer then. Because the left exactly the way they came as soon as Rangiku's sentence was done.

* * *

"School is such a drag" Yumichika muttered, walking home along side the group.

"You bet. And I'm having loads of fun with biology. OOO." Renji chimed in, letting the group laugh in unison, but Hitsugaya who scowled. His mind was focused on finding her. The girl.

He knew she was the symbol of the Moon to those super-powered girls. From the looks of it, they all had planet names. Wonderful. Then, it hit him. Do their powers have to do with their planet?

It all makes sense. If all the powers link to their planet, then Moon must link to the light of the moon! Which could be the light! Ah! It appears the small prodigy had finally taken to time to realize it. Realize the secret behind their inhuman strength.

"Oi. Renji! Guys!"

"Ichigo!" Renij shouted. Ichigo was walking behind him cooly, smirking devilishly.

"Urahara told me what's going on. You're on a girl chase?"

Hitsugaya twitched slightly, glaring up at him. The idiot. "No." He said simply.

"Wa-wait! Toushriou, where are you going! Don't walk away!"

* * *

When Hitsugaya entered his room, he froze. Someone was here. He can tell by how things just seem out of place. He couldn't guess what it was exactly, but something was daintily wrong with the room. His emerald eyes locked onto a sheet of paper that had scorched edges laying on his bed. Slowly, he picked it up and read it.

"_We want to talk again. Meet us on the roof tonight at 8. _

_The Sailor Senshi"_

Senshi. Senshi means warriors. Facing warriors. The gut feeling he was getting was that this meeting going to get ugly. The essence the poured of the letter was dark and bloodthirsty. This should be reported back to the soul society, but waging war against someone who has the powers of a planet shouldn't be taunted with.

So why was Aizen?

What was so good about electricity or water? Hyorinmaru was all ice, powerful too, and from the heavens. He could easily out do one of the girls. There was clearly another thing to the puzzle he didn't know.

Hitsugaya spent the rest of the evening writing down all he knew, because from there, the small man could draw different option if something happened. This was a strategy he used when he was first a Captain, before he was all brains. Sometimes, writing stuff out was good.

Then, the clock strikes 7:56PM.

"I'm going to run through the town once, stay here." Hitsugaya told his crew, nodding his head as a shinigami before disappearing through the window in a shunpo.

"My my, he never tells us anything, does he?" Matsumoto complained as she slopped down on the bed he just came from, her eyes filled of worry.

* * *

5 bodies stood on the roof.

4 on one side. 1 on the other.

Hitsugaya looked intimidating now with Hyorinmaru as well as a Captain haori. It seems they knew what that was from the goggles Mercury had on. Apparently, she's identified him. They knew almost everything from the looks of it.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," the goggled girl said,"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you're able to do a mission and defeat an enemy if you do not know the goal."

Knew his name.

"The goal is to destroy the Soul Society and rule heaven," Hitsugaya stated simply.

Mercury simple disagreed. "I'm afraid your enemy has stepped into a different playing field of power. Listen carefully, Hitsugaya Toushirou, because what I'm about to tell you is information on the war that never ceases.

"We all all Sailor Senshi. Warriors of planets, galaxies, and stars. Like I am Sailor Mercury, power of the planet Mercury. And so on with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus. There are other soldiers in the outer system, but, they died a long time ago...

"There is a war going amongst the senshi all over space. Each fighting for Sailor Crystals. If you are a senshi, you have one. It's like your heart, source of power, and can be used for great things if used correctly. The strongest sailor crystal is the Silver Imperium Crystal. It can do almost anything. Purify, heal, destroy, save. It's the ultimate light, and rumor has it, that if the person in possession is strong enough, can destroyed everything.

"The owner of that crystal is our leader, Sailor Moon. Now, that crystal is her soul, her power, her heart. You can't have another owner after it's gone, unless properly revised. Aizen said that if he took the silver crystal, he can take all the others after and destroy everything. He also said he could revise the silver crystal to the way it was when Sailor Moon used it. I don't know how... But that is why he is after Sailor Moon. Yet, he can use us to take her, because she is too good hearted to let us be taken and hurt.

Hitsugaya froze. Aizen was going to use Orihime to fix it. She was the only way to reverse time and space. Goddamn it. She was still captured there.

"Well then, Aizen is playing the the ball-field of senshi then, yes?"

Mercury simply nodded and then said,"The wars between us are deadly, and if Aizen took enough crystals, he could dominate. We had a similar case before. It was every crystal against Sailor Moon's. She beat her and the millions we returned. Can you guess the power level of every crystal in space against one, and the one wins? It's remarkable."

Hitsugaya smirked,"Can I meet Sailor Moon?"

Then, Sailor Mars stepped up, the girl with fire in red. "No." Hitsugaya flinched.

"Is there something wrong?" he pestered.

"You aren't allowed. Please go away now. You know what your enemy wants with us, so now you know. But, we aren't asking for you to be involved."

Leave it to Mars for a fight to brew. Her hands lit in flames. That was the last step before Hitsugaya drew Hyorinmaru.

"Do you not know the power of the gotei 13 as it is?" Hitsugaya spat, his blade shimmering in the moonlight. He wouldn't hurt her, no, then it'd loose their trust. If only he took the time to think of what he was going to say...

Mercury looked sad,"Mars. He is extremely strong. You haven't even recovered from the other day."

The girl let the flames grow then then, they formed a bow and arrow. "Flame-"

"Sit upon the frozen-"

"-- What are you guys doing?" A light voice asked.

Both looked up, Mars lowering her aim to the ground and Hitsugaya taking his blade out of an offensive position.

In the reflection of the moon stood a girl. She had large white wings, like angelic. Her outfit was multi-layered as her hair was golden. By far, their leader.

When she jumped down between Mars and Hitsugaya, she didn't look at her fellow senshi. Only the white haired man.

"Why is your blade unsheathed?"

This was Sailor Moon. It had to be. There was a crescent moon on her forehead. Without a doubt, he knew this was her.

"She threatened me with fire. If you were threatened, wouldn't your react?" Hitsugaya questioned. He looked into her aqua eyes which were as deep as the ocean. There was so much behind them, that it was as if he could see what she's been through recently.

So, he sheathed his blade. She smiled at him then looked to Mars who then withdrew her power. Then, she giggled.

"You still are short," she murmured.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. What did she say? Then, he saw her hair. That hair. He'd know it from anywhere. When did it see it before? What was it... Usagi! No... Usagi wasn't this collected. No way they were the same person.

"Come on girls, let's go home. I'm tired." Sailor Moon moaned, slouching slightly before she lead them off the edge of the school.

The only then that's left was a single rainbow glowing feather that fell on Hitsugaya's palm. _"I never got to ask you something Sailor Moon..."_

* * *

**Hey everyone! What do ya' think? Hm? Well, R&R!**

**Send me an email abcorey at opton line dot net**

**I need to put spaces in there because of FF... but send me an email, it's always nice to hear from you guys.**

**See ya' for chapter 4!**


	4. A Day in the Life of a Child

**Hey there!**

**So, this chapter took me the longest to write, a day and a half :O Well, a lot goes on in this chapter. Anyways, I apologize in advance for the MILLIONS of errors you will see. None of them is spelling, but, grammar wise, there should be ton ^^ I'm a bit lazy when it comes to proof-reading... I hope you still like it anyways XD!**

* * *

"_Annoying little brats._

_Annoying little brats-who-can't-shut-their-goddamned mouths."_ Hitsugaya thought as he walked through the Middle school grounds. This is where he was today. A teacher spotted him in the High School and thought he was lost, leading him here. She thought he was a little kid. And now he was in... The Middle school. This was the one moment Hitsugaya wanted to go shinigami on that teacher and cut off her lips before she called him,'cute'.

The playground swings were going back and fourth, squeaking loudly, little kids shouting as they pushed on another down the slides. When did they stop recess, really? Did it never stop?

The Captain positioned himself on the brick wall that bordered the playground. His soul phone was in his pocket, ready to come out any second. Out of nowher, a girl with shimmering eyes walked up to him. She beamed with missing teeth. She was shorter then him. Her raven hair sprinkled down to her waist line and asked innocently,"Please smile?" With those words, she plopped herself up on the brick wall right next to Hitsugaya.

"Was that even a question?" Hitsugaya replied, looking up to the new face. She was per-say, 11 years of age. Yet, still very tiny.

"My babysitter always tells me that... and then a funny joke. I get happy afterwards. So, please smile? It will help me smile too. I'm Araya!" The small body began saying as she looked to her feet which were swinging back and fourth. With a big toothy grin she asked,"What's yours?!"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. Nice to meet you, Araya." The small man said with less enthusiasm, letting his fingers brush through his hair as he kept starring forward at the clock, which was on the school building across from where he was sitting. Sooner he was out, better he'd be.

Then, the girl looked up and shouted, "Oh, there she is!"

"Araya!"

Hitsugaya peered up, squinting slightly from the sun, to see who called Araya's name, and whom Araya was addressing in the first place.

Oh boy.

Soon, black and blond meshed into one giant hug. Once the mess was clearing, none other that Usagi poked her head out, giving Araya one last snuggle before releasing her.

"Tsukino... what are you doing here?"

Usagi tilted her head,"I'm picking up Araya to bring her home to lunch and then heading back for my last class; I babysit her sometimes. What are YOU doing _here." _ The smile on her face was irreplaceable. It was mocking him.

"I didn't know you were in middle school; it explains your height."

Hitsugaya jumped up from his seat, twitching, red, and very very upset. "Well at least it doesn't look like I have a pasta dish on my head!"

Usagi gaped. He did NOT just call her a meatball head. NO way. Nuh uh. But then, something came over her. It was a strange sensation. Her irreplaceable smile was removed by a blank, emotionless face. She glanced down to Araya, who was having a laughing fit before she clang to Usagi's leg, holding onto it for dear life.

"I think I'm--," Usagi began.

"Araya!" A new voice shouted, and all 3 figures looked towards the gate of the school. There stood a pale woman, tall, beautiful, and had the same shimmering coal eyes of Araya.

"Mommy!" Araya shouted, jumping out of the position she held cradling Usagi's leg and ran to her parent. She pounced into the arms of the lean woman, smiling and laughing with her child. Usagi just shared a similar smile, more empty though, as the mother.

Hitsugaya was starring at Usagi and her facial expression. It was off, very off. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad. It was just, a _smile. _It was strange seeing a blank smile. He hadn't seen one in ages. The last time he saw one was when Gin left Rangiku.

Then, it changed.

Light refilled the aquamarine pools that gave her so much life. With those pools, she looked at Hitsugaya, smiling a full smile, not a fake one.

"Let's get you out of here, I don't think you deserve this. Though, I'd like to be a kid again..." She told him, taking a seat on the brick wall next to him.

"A child, why? They are so loud, bothersome, and overall annoying. Plus, no one takes you seriously."

The blond simply laughed,"I think being a child is living. You are innocent, haven't been corrupted, can eat ALL the candy and cake and pizza and ice cream... all of it, without ever getting fat... Sit around all day reading comics. Just living."

Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to just stare blankly,"You call that fun?"

She nodded with a childish smirk forming on the corners of her mouth,"I think it's the greatest thing... I can show you if you want."

Hitsugaya simply scoffed,"You're crazy."

"Really! Come with me for a day. I can show you _epic-ness _amounts of fun." Usagi squealed, jumping up from her seat, the smirk continuing.

It looked like a death threat to Hitsugaya.

"I'd rather not."

"You don't have a choice, mijika!" (AN: Mijika is short in japanese)

The scowl grew on the face of Hitsugaya. He scratched the bridge of his nose, only to be tugged away by the surprising force of Usagi.

"H-hey! Let go of me!"

No response.

My god! Her grip was cutting of the gigai's circulation. It was so hard to pull away. How could she be so strong when she was as tiny as her. Really, only 2 or 3 inches separated them, all thanks to the growth spurts Hitsugaya had been getting. In a few years he'd beat her in height and have 2 things to make fun of. Height and hair. Oh, this will be good!

Then, they ended at the gate that Araya's mom was. Usagi smiled and waved as the small girl walked hand in hand with her mom away from the school, getting a response back from the loving family.

A nearby teacher then approached Usagi and Toushirou, her face reading confusion.

"Tsukino-san, what are you doing with that student. You don't have permission to take him away. We already lost him once." The red head crossed her arms, looking almost accomplished.

The blond girl put her arm around Hitsugaya, grinning from ear to ear as she looked at him. With the same smile, she looked behind the gate.

"I bet you it's that kid by the trash can you're looking for, not _my friend._"

What... Hitsugaya twitched and scowled at the name. How the hell did she come up with calling them... friends?

The teacher glanced over to where Usagi was looking, seeing another kid, shorter than Hitsugaya, white hair, and violet eyes. He was covered in mud and looked as if he were about to break into tears.

"Oh my!" She shouted as the boy came running into the teachers arms,"I would have never known... Oh dear... Please don't tell anyone about this. If people find out I'll loose my teaching licenses. " The lady cradled the small boy and then Usagi beamed,"It's safe with me. I promise. Now you," The blond said, turning to the boy,"Please, smile! If you smile, you'll make everyone around you smile. Trust me, it works!"

Suddenly, as if Usagi had a magical power, the boy giggled in return. His face changed from the sad look he had before to a way where he did really make Usagi smile. Suddenly, without realizing, Hitsugaya had a small grin on his face as well as the teacher.

"You two can go if you want," She looked to Hitsugaya,"And I'm sorry for the trouble I gave you two. You and Tsukino-san, I owe you."

Within a few seconds, both left the schoolyard, yet you could hear a an argument on why someone called someone else,'shiro-chan'.

* * *

"So tell me, what do people call you?" Hitsugaya asked curiously as he munched down on his brain-freeze-ice-squeeze-soft ice cream. He was walking along side Usagi in town, each eating happily.

Usagi took a hunk out of her chocolate with sprinkles before saying,"Well, my... friend... Mamo-chan called me Odango. Then later... he called me Usako."

"Usako... That's a romantic term. Where you guys involved?" Hitsugaya mumbled, taking another bit as he sat down on a bench with Usagi following him.

"We were. For about a year. He is a lot older than me, and yet, we still fell in love. But... if he really loved me the way he said, he wouldn't have left so suddenly.." Usagi whispered as her blue eyes grew darker. Hitsugaya knew this was a forbidden topic, and he was entering it. So, time to exit it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He must have been a real jerk to say those things and then break up with you."

Silence.

"He never broke up with me."

Silence.

"So what happened."

Silence.

"He was killed."

Usagi's eyes watered a bit as she looked to Hitsugaya. This was wrong. She began to smile, wipe away her tears, and continue smiling.

"It's alright... don't let my mood bring you down. He died from a car crash about 4 months ago. It was hard, but I know the place he is in is a good place."

_Soul Society._

Hitsugaya felt pained at her words. She was really hurt, yet here she was, trying to protect his current happy emotion. It was so clear she was broken inside, yet, a smile almost made it seem as if she were happy. But, Hitsugaya knew that face of deceiving. Momo had the same one when she wanted to believe Aizen wasn't dead. When in actuality, he wasn't...

"I'm sure. I'll see to it that he is safe up in heaven."

That made Usagi stare at him puzzling,"What are you, some angel?"

Slowly, realization of his words set in. Oh shit. Did he say he was from the Soul Society? Did he slip is cover? He could barley remember because he was so infatuated with Usagi's emotions, not even his own.

Time to turn on the sarcasm or just get out of this conversation.

"Hey, you got some ice cream on your nose, Odango."

Hitsugaya pointed to his nose, for Usagi to point to hers. He would have never expected what happened next. Somehow, the blond managed getting ice-cream all over his face.

"USAGI!" he shouted, immediately chasing the girl who took off running as soon as her evil plot was done. It took him a second as he was chasing her that he was calling her on a first name basis. He lost formalities so fast, no matter. He can just change back later...

* * *

Usagi was wiped out in front of the comic book store, breathing heavily against the glass window. A few people asked if she was okay, but she waved them off.

She was close to breaking a sweat when she saw Hitsugaya coming up, completely fine, not tired, just pissed. Usagi lost him when she ran a different way to get napkins. Getting those napkins was another task....

"Here." Usagi said, handing Hitsugaya the napkins.

"Where did you get these, and what happened to your ice cream?" Hitsugaya asked her, his eyebrow raised as he wiped away the ice cream from his face.

"I got it from the hotdog stand, and I had to outrun the hotdog guy who was running after me with the hotdog fork. And so I used my ice cream as a power boost to get away."

This was the last straw. Hitsugaya bursted out into hysterics. This girl was impossible to not laugh at. Everything about he was just hilarious. From her hair, to the 5 times he had to catch her from falling, to now this, running away for dear life from a hot-dog man with a hot-dog fork. God, if this is what she considered fun... he was actually having it.

Usagi stood up, rolling her eyes at him before opening the door to the comic book shop. Inside were tons of books lining the shelves, and by the register, tons of candy. By the time they both left, Usagi spent 10 dollars on candy, finishing it, and buying 3 comic books. Hitsugaya settled on one about an ice dragon. That was as far as he would go.

When both were outside, Usagi began blabbing on her favorite comic book,"And then, there was a giant explosion and the building where the princess was kept came crashing down and then-"

"Learn to not use run-ons." Hitsugaya interrupted and corrected, smirking. He was really falling in love with her outbursts. It was just so... funny. So lively.

"Oh I don't care! Just listen to me--"

And Hitsugaya wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

When the evening winded down to when the moonlight was sparkling over the river, Hitsugaya decided to walk Usagi home out of courtesy .

"I really did have fun today." he told her, a small smile forming on his lips.

Usagi couldn't look any happier,"Oh really I-" and then the small man caught her from the fall she almost completed. Once up, she blushed slightly and said,"I really am glad you know what fun is now."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but blush a bit too and the close contact of their bodies every-time she had a klutz attack. This night was almost too good. The small captain never seen life this way before, ever. Truly, through the eyes of a child. Yes, Usagi was 16 and she knew he was '17 but short', but she was at heart 8 or 9.

Maybe.. being a child wasn't so bad.

Yet, there was something mature about Usagi. She seemed to collect herself at a point, always trying to make him smile, and just being.. well Usagi. Crying and complaining on her feet didn't count, but it was still an effort.

After they ate ice-cream, the night had consisted of karaoke, dinner, and a movie on aliens. At karaoke, Usagi got excited, even singing so badly, that she got up and danced. Dinner was just talking, and the movie was Usagi screaming, throwing popcorn, and having Hitsugaya shoving it in her face as he watched the screen intensely.

Both we having the time of their lives.

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR" A sound echoed through the air as they entered the city part of Karakura, now only a few blocks away from Usagi's home.

Hitsugaya lifted up his soul phone from his back pocket, looking at it. A hollow. Now?

"Goddamn it..." Hitsugaya whispered, looking to Usagi who was starring at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side, as if confused.

Right. Most humans can't hear hollows, or see them. So she won't even see the transformation into the 10th division captain. In seconds, the Soul Candy was in his mouth, and the spirit and gigai were free.

"Just act like me and please don't say anything stupid," Hitsugaya instructed the body, glancing at Usagi who was still starring at the gigai. When he turned around and shunpo'd away, Usagi's eyes followed the spirit, not his body.

"I have to pee. Be right back!" She told the gigai quickly before running off into the crowd, and then, a nearby ally.

* * *

The white masked creature ran forward towards Hitsugaya, destroying the buildings as it went. "A captain! My! I've only heard of you! Legends talk of you... and how good you taste! Oh, you're mine."

The hollow looked almost like an octopus, and the hollow mask eyes were small slits. The teeth had daggers and the hole was by where it's heart would be. The body was lavender too. One of the tentacles then shot out at Hitsugaya, smashing and leaving a hole where it hit and missed.

Before he knew it, the arm was off of the large beast. When the white haired man was on the ground again, Hyorinmaru now un-sheated, the arm regenerated and shot out ice.

"What?!" The small captain exclaimed as he dodged the ice shard.

"Oh! You didn't know my special ability now? Regeneration and mimic. When your sword hit my arm, it absorbed the ability of ice." The hollow roared, chuckling as it sent down another layer of ice.

"Goddamn it." Hitsugaya repeated, like before, but then he jumped again. But this time, Usagi was on his mind. Was she safe? Was his gigai behaving himself? _"No, not now." _ Hitsugaya thought, but he couldn't stop. What did she think of him? What was going on in her head right now?

And that thought was his flaw. Because of his clouded thoughts, he managed to get his Captain's haori caught in the ice that the hollow was shooting. He was about to take it off, but, it was already too late. The another tentacle was about to come in contact with his skin. He shut his eyes for an impact. Nothing ever came. The only thing he felt was a light tickle on his face.

His emerald eyes opened, and widened. Large white wings stood in front of him, blocking his attack. Sailor Moon caught the attack. She turned her head around to look at him,"Are you alright?"

He nodded, finally getting his cape free as he saw what happened. The tentacle was stopped, yes, but there was a major price. Sailor Moon appeared to have block the attack with her own body. Her leg had a huge gash in it that was gushing blood. And she was protecting him.

"Move!" Hitsugaya shouted, grabbing the arms of Sailor Moon and jumping out of range of the next tentacle that came shooting out at them. Once landed on a nearby pavement, Hitsugaya was going to attack.

"Don't. He'll copy your movements if you do a stronger move." Sailor Moon explained, grabbing Hitsugaya arms and once more moving to another spot with him. This time, fire shot out of the arm.

"How do you know this?"

"I bumped into him earlier in the week. He stole 2 senshi's abilities. Fire and thunder."

Then, thunder shot out of them. They moved.

When bother landed, the Captain looked to her and said,"You could have said something about that!"

"I'm sorry I-" And then, Sailor Moon was hit. She fell backwards onto the ground, but, no ability of the hollow was used. The long arm simply tapped her broach and said,"Oo. I like this thing." A small scream came from the girl before the arm was cut off. Seconds passed before the head was sliced in half before it disappeared.

A long ice dragon circled around Hitsugaya before slowly too, vanishing.

Before long, the girl was up in his arms before he said,"Your wound is bad. We should go get that fixed by me."

The eyes just starred at him before she jumped out of his hand, bowed, and then, ran off.

* * *

Hitsugaya never got to speak to Sailor Moon after, but, he began running back to his gigai to meet Usagi. When he found his gigai, he found Usagi talking to it, questioning it, and asking it if it were ready to go to her house. He chuckled slightly at the sight. Did Usagi always look this confused?

Once he was in his gigai, his face almost twinkled,"Let's go."

On the way there, they talked about their day, smiling, laughing, a bit of blushing. Then, as if it arrived too soon, they were at Usagi's door.

"Thanks for today." She said quietly, smiling that smile he lurched to see. She was so happy to see him happy, and him the exact same towards her. He really grew into a child today, and, Usagi could already tell this was a life changing experience for him.

"No no, I should be thanking you. Really. Thank you." He replied, grinning. Before he knew her arms were around him as she embraced him in a hug. "Goodnight, 'shiro-chan'"

"Goodnight, Odango."

As soon as Usagi walked into her room after shutting her door, she limped over to her bed, something she's been covering up on the few blocks she walked here, and sat on her bed. She slowly lifted up her skirt to see blood all from her waist down.

* * *

**SOOOO! What do ya'll think? Tell me! R&R, or email me... or PM me. I think my email is on my user page if you want it ^^**


	5. Spa Day Gone Wrong

**Ello! So, how is everyone? Good :) I hope so. Sorry for taking a bit of a while. Sometimes, it's hard to just sit down and write. You need inspiration. But, I planned this chapter out over 3 days, so I guess that's why it took a bit to update... but anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It's been 1 week since Hitsugaya saw Sailor Moon sacrifice herself for him. It has been 1 week of only seeing the other senshi, running around, killing hollows, and fighting for themselves. It's been 1 week since Hitsugaya reported to the soul society. And strangely, he didn't feel out of place.

Nothing was really going on now, nothing but patrolling, only making reports when needed. But, it never was needed. Peace was one word, calmness, no surprises. It was so calm, that Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji were sent back to the Soul Society, leaving Hitsugaya with Matsumoto. It was pointless to keep so many officers here with no need.

So, it was just the busty blond nagging Hitsugaya on wanting to get out.

"Tachiou! We've been here forever! Can't we do something fun?! Nothing is going to happen!" Matsumoto complained, sitting in the living room chair, poking at her cleaving. She'd been complain all day how her shirt doesn't fit her boobs the way she wants it. Hitsugaya picked this shirt out. It covered her for the most part which was a drastic change.

A vein popped in the small captains head, as he sat across the room at the kitchen table, eating cereal before he headed out,"We have to stay until we are called back."

"This is getting boring... Can I visit Inoue?" Matsumoto then asked, a grin forming on her face, slowing consuming into a giant full-fledged smile. Hitsugaya knew she was crazed. He could have sworn that food Inoue made was poisonous in some way. With the way it looked, it had to be.

With a shake of the head,"When I come back, you can go. How about that?"

"... Fine."

Hitsugaya simply smirked. He won.

* * *

"Let them in." The soutachiou croaked, sitting in his throne. The door opened, letting him see the 5 figures standing by the entrance. As they walked in, their leader, the one with the moon on her head, spoke first.

"I thank you for your time to listen to us." Sailor Moon whispered, bending down onto one knee for respect. The rest of the senshi followed.

"Aizen Sosuke is after our Princess," Sailor Mercury began, being the first to stand up. She was the best speaker out of all, so, before entering, she was chosen speaker,"We ask of you to join forces."

"Why is he after you're princess?"

"Her power. He claims with her power alone, he bypasses half of his original plan." Mercury glanced to Sailor Moon, who was now clutching her broach.

"How strong is her power?" Yamamoto questioned, gazing at the young girl as she spoke.

Mercury paused for a minute before saying,"It's infinite. Yet, at the same time, limited to the user's life. You see, it uses engery, but, if used a lot, all the energy of your body is drained, therefore leaving you dead. Sailor Moon almost died on us a couple of times."

Yamamoto sighed,"I see. Well, seeing how much Aizen wants your leader, we can't help. Nor will we. Because, if we do assist you in guarding, then our own protection will go down. You 4 are her protectors, yes? Then do your job. You shouldn't need us to help you. We are planning our own attack. Our own fighting plan against Aizen, and we do not need your help."

Sailor Moon jumped upwards. All the eyes on the room were on her. Her eyes were filled with little water droplets. "H-how could you say that? Here we are, fighting for you, for us, and for this world to live another day... and you can't even help us? If only you saw the way I saw things. Friends are formed by a common enemy. Why can't we be friends? Why can't we fight Aizen together?"

"Because I don't need lives taken of my soldiers for you. Now go. My choice is made, and you are dismissed from out meeting." Yamamoto said sternly, standing up and slamming his cane down into the ground, the noise echoing around the room.

This time, Mars stood up, followed by the rest. "You're going to pay for making Sailor Moon cry... she did nothing to you. In fact, she sacrificed herself for one of yours. Do you know how long she had to stay inside because if she did, her leg would bleed to no ends?"

The Soutachiou simply looked at her, his face not changing.

"Mars stop." Sailor Moon whispered,"He made his point. Let's just go... we will both deal with our problems separately. That's that." Everyone could see the pained face that was painted on Sailor Moon. Even Yamamoto began to feel upset at his decision. This leader was so innocent, so kind, held everyone's loyalty, yet, she wouldn't fight. Strange girl. But she knew his choice was made.

Suddenly, Kuchiki Byakuya rammed inside of the meeting room. The guards appeared to be in shock at the boldness that the Captain was holding. The 5 girls looked at him, Byakuya shooting daggers, before turning to his leader. "Hollows, lead by a group of 3 arrancars are attacking, they want the girl."

The old man almost growled as his grip on his cane tightened to where his small veins began to pop out of the skin,"Do you see what you've done! Not only have you caused disarray, but lives could be lost now. Leave before I give the order to kill you. Kuchiki-tachiou, get Shunshi to go help you. Quickly obliterate them." And with the order, the Senshi were gone, as the cries of hollow's defeats rushed through the air.

* * *

Hitsugaya could feel his haori flapping behind him. One of his secrets, he loved flying. Shunpo'ing was his favorite. It was like his bankai, flying. Being in the sky, part of the heavens, was always a great feeling. Everything has been feeling good to him lately.

It's been as if he was seeing things in a new way. Ever since he... ever since he hung out with Usagi. That's when this started. All from that little, whiny blond klutz. Speaking of Usagi, he hasn't seen her. At all. It was like she disappeared since the day they spent together. Was she avoiding him? Did he do something to upset her? Maybe he could go visit her, maybe he could-.

Hitsugaya's shunpo came to a stop to listen in to a sound of a cry. Not just anyone. Usagi's cries. He quickly moved towards the sound. He found her on the edge of the side walk, her face red, eyes puffy, and hair distorted. Within record time, Hitsugaya was back in his gigai, running towards her. He could do patrolling much later.

Once near her, he bent down next to her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder,"Usagi! Why are you crying?"

Her blue eyes gazed at him, almost looking at him in disbelief of his question. So, Hitsugaya changed his pose to sit next to her, and asked again,"Why are you-"

"Stop."

"Hm?"

Usagi's eyes watered again,"We lost her."

"Who did you loose?"

"Minako-chan."

An eyebrow raised on the small captain's head,"Who?"

"My best friend... she died today. Yesterday, we went out. When we came back, we were attacked."

That is when Hitsugaya grabbed both of Usagi's shoulders,"By what. What attacked you." His voice was stern, scary almost.

"I don't know... I-I couldn't see it. But something came flying at Minako-chan, it hit her head... she started to bleed, and then Ami-chan tried to help, but she died on the way to the hospital." Usagi wailed. Her hands flew up to cover her face as she sobbed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't get it... Nothing worked! Why couldn't we- I mean the hospital, save her! It was a blow to the head!"

Hitsugaya's body tensed. She was attacked by a hollow. Usagi was crying about a hollow who killed her friend. A hollow he should have stopped.

The only thing he could do is hold her as she mushed her head into his chest and just cried. "I'm so sorry."

He felt the head shake beneath him,"Don't be... I know I'll see her again. Because sadness keeps us going, and if I keep going, I know one day I'll see Minako-chan. Heh, is it me or is this world going crazy!" The head then looked up to see Usagi smiling. Still crying, but smiling. It was amazing to what she was going through, and she was smiling.

So, Hitsugaya returned the smile, his first real smile before saying,"I admire your perseverance in your current state."

The next thing was unexpected. She started laughing,"That sounds so cheesy!"

Dumbfounded was the only words that could follow the rest of the conversation until they said goodbye.

* * *

When Hitsugaya returned home, he had gotten updated reports through a hell butterfly which was waiting on the couch. He walked over to it and it fluttered to land on his finger.

"**Updates:**

**Aizen's ambitions are clear. He wants what is called,'A Sailor Senshi.' 5 girls arrived, and were shunned for relations. Then, Arrancar and Hollows attacked central, only to be killed by 6th and 8th Captains. Now on red, alert. No contact with the senshi are allowed."**

He shuddered at that update. "No contact? But we need their help! What is Yamamoto thinking nowadays." He sighed, only for Matsumoto to come into the living room in a towel. It seemed like she just came out of the shower.

"He is really starting to buckle down." Matsumoto whispered, leaning in the doorway.

The short man glanced upwards,"I agree. Go put some clothes on, I want to go somewhere."

"Has a girl named Minako been checked out yet?" Matsumoto asked at the front counter of Karakura's hospital.

"Minako... Well, do you know her last name?" The lady began typing, peering up at the busty blond through her glasses.

"No... I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya's plan. Find the soul of Minako, show her everyone is doing fine, and then set her free to the Soul Society. He wanted to ensure Usagi's friend made it to the Soul Society, and wasn't attacked by a hollow.

Matsumoto called to Hitsugaya, who was sitting in a chair in the center of the giant entrance room, to the desk.

"They said no one even by the first name of Minako has even been checked in."

The lady at the desk kept typing,"We haven't even had a Minako who died since April."

Today's date was November 3rd. "Impossible! Minako died on the way here in the ambulance..." The lady simply shook her head,"We know everyone here and keep records. We never had a Minako. I'm sorry."

With a sigh, he turned around and walked back to the chairs. This time, Rangiku joined him. "You seem pretty nuts today, tachiou!"

Hitsugaya sent her an icy glare before saying,"She told me today she died after being attacked! She has to be here. It doesn't make any sense for Usagi to lie to me. You should have seen her, she was terrible."

"Actress?"

"She can't even walk on her own two feet."

Rangiku put her hand on her chin, resting it before asking,"Who is Usagi anyways? Was she the one who got you to look in the comic book store?"

Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"OHHHH!! I WANNA MEET HER! Anyone who can make my tachiou feel like a kid is my new best friend!"

"She could use another friend now."

There was a pause before Rangiku showed the toothiest grin. "I want to meet her. I want to meet her today and take her to a spa. Get her to relax, some girl time."

"No way! I'm not paying money so you can have time to... talk. Actually, that might be good for her, and us. Matsumoto, I'm giving you orders you are going to like."

Then the plan was set. Rangiku was going to friend Usagi, go to a spa and let her calm down. This was, Usagi would feel better, and Rangiku can ask about the attack. Maybe she can get information on what was happening there. It was sneaky! Plus, no one was complain. Hitsugaya said he'd be out back, using the training rooms.

It wasn't too long before Usagi got the memo and was meeting Matsumoto and Hitsugaya at the spa.

* * *

"USAGI!" Rangiku shouted as she saw the small girl walking towards the spa. She waved, and then approached her, asking,"You're Ran-chan?"

Matsumoto nodded, grinning, and then hugging her. "Oh you already have a nickname for me? Aw, that's so sweet! I love it. Thanks!"

Hitsugaya stood in the distance, watching them. He knew they'd click. Usagi was wild, Rangiku was wild. Usagi was lazy, Rangiku was lazy. They were soul sisters. But, he knew Usagi was much crazier than this. She was just through a lot today. He smiled to himself when he saw Rangiku taking Usagi by the hand and leading her inside of the Spa building.

This was going to be too easy.

* * *

"Have you been to the mall around here yet? Hitsugaya-tachiou told me you were new to the area." Matsumoto asked Usagi. She was outside in a bikini, having her feet rubbed as she laid down on a giant chair, sun-bathing. Usagi was the same, her feetin being rubbed to heaven.

"No, I never got the chance to. My friend Ami-chan is a book worm. She is trying to make me actually study. But studying is too hard! I don't get why people study. It's such a waste of time! You can be eating instead of studying.." Usagi laughed, shutting her eyes and letting the sun soak into her pale skin,"Why do you refer to Toushirou as tachiou? Is he really your 'captain'."

Matsumoto was shocked she was on first name basis with her Captain, but, that quickly disappeared as Usagi's sexual pun filled her mind. "No! No! I'd never go for him. He is like my brother. He likes to feel like the big man though, so I call him tachiou..." She lied.

"Oh really? He doesn't think he is a big man?" Usagi then asked, raising an eyebrow. This conversation was getting so sexual it was crazy. But, it was the most interesting conversation she's had since... a while.

Matsumoto then laughed out loud,"He wants to be a 'big man', but I've never looked to confirm." Usagi then joined in the laughter, as well as the two men giving massages, chuckled along too. Then a strange silence filled the air as 2 men left, leaving Usagi and Rangiku alone.

"Ran-chan... I know you heard from Toushirou."

Rangiku turned her head to see Usagi,"I don't know the details."

"Neither does he..."

"Would you tell me?"

There was a small pause before Usagi inhaled,"Yesterday, my friends and I were coming home from a day out. We went through a lot yesterday, but, we never expected the apartment to be wrecked when we came home. Then, things started flying, walls started breaking, and Minako was in the middle of it. She was... rushed to the hospital, but died on arrival."

Matsumoto then made connections. Everything was the same.. but the time Minako died. She told Hitsugaya she died going there, now, she died when she got there. Hm. Usagi was messing up for some reason.

"Are you alright?"

"Better now... friends always make me feel better, and this really helped me."

"_Friends always help you?" _ A loud voice screeched. Matsumoto shot up from her seat. She was face to face with a hollow. Usagi was right next to her. And her Soul Pills were no where near.

Usagi then too reacted,"What- who said that?" Yet, Rangiku could see something was up. She seemed too aware to not know who said it.

"_Don't keep me waiting. I need you to be cooperative. You won't get any help. Shinigami are oblivious to me. They never catch me._" The masked creature said, walking closer. Rangiku's eyes widened. How did she not sense this?

The claw then lashed out at both of them and Rangiku grabbed Usagi by the waist, dragging her out of the blow zone. "Ran-chan!"

Matsumoto was hit. Badly. The entire half of her body was bleeding. Her arms were filled with scrapes from the claw-like hands of the hollow. She heard the blond cry out in pain, yet she still stood in front of Usagi, blocking her from the hollow with her wound.

Then, Rangiku slowly fell to her knees, and then the floor.

"Ran-chan!" Usagi shouted, bending down and shaking the body. "Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"_Oh look. She's dead. How sad..." _The hollow growled, getting closer. Usagi knew she had to fight back. Otherwise, if Ran-chan got hit once more, she'd surely be dead.

"I'm not loosing another friend." Usagi whispered, standing up, her fists clenched over her broach.

At this point, Hitsugaya heard the crash and ran to the doorway. He stood in shock as he saw the hollow walking closer to Usagi who was standing over an unconscious Matsumoto. He reached into his back pocket, ready to get out his soul candy and kill that damned beast. But, something happened.

"Moon Eternal Make-Up."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe his eyes. A bright white light appeared and created a soft pink blanket over Usagi's body. Slowly, each piece of her clothing changed. A crescent moon appeared on her forehead as well as a pair of angelic wings. When the light faded stood Sailor Moon.

No way. Usagi... clumsy Usagi. Careless Usagi. Was the great warrior who Aizen needs to destroy the earth and rule it. This was... inexplainable.

"Crystal Power Kiss," Sailor Moon whispered. The hollow looked puzzle, but then, Sailor Moon ran forward, grabbed what seemed air, but turned into a scepter. Suddenly, a light bursted out of it and hit the hollow straight on. It cried out, then, was consumed with the attack. It then faded into pieces.

Sailor Moon killed it.

She turned around and ran to Rangiku,"Ran-chan!" Her wings flapped behind her, glittered, as her knees hit the ground. She stood over the body, grabbed the hand and shook her head in disbelief,"No no no! Not another friend! I didn't even get to know you too well. I don't want you to go!" She could fell the emotions well up. She was going to explode. And this was Toushirou's friend too... He'd be hurt as well. Oh no! Ran-chan was hurt because of the hollow who wanted Usagi! This... couldn't be happened.

A cold hand was on Sailor Moon's shoulder. She turned around and gazed up. It was Toushirou. "Usagi, let me help." The aquamarine eyes widened. He knew. He knew that Sailor Moon was Usagi. Damn it! She knew all this time Toushirou was strong, a shinigami, 10th division, and an ice wielder. She learnt that from Ami-chan during the first encounter. Plus, their fake bodies look just like their spirit.

Quickly, the pill was inserted and Hitsugaya changed into his spirit form. "Let's get her home. I can call for someone to heal her. Go civilian, meet me at my place, Apartment 26 in building 30, Bishiro street. You have a lot explaining to do."

* * *

**So? Whaddaya' think? I spent a day writing this chapter. Kinda long, don't you think ^^ Anyways, review! Email! Read more! You comments keep my going, you see? So keep reviewing :) **


	6. Truth be Told

**Hey guys! I tried writing a lot for you guys. More detail then usual. I felt bad for taking awhile... It took a bit to write it too. Like I've said before, BLAME ED FROM FMA AND HIS SEXYNESS XD!**

**He makes me refuse to write and watch his wave his blond hair around instead. Gah! Well, hopefully, this pleases you enough!**

* * *

The walk back to Hitsugaya's apartment dragged on and on. In the 10th captain's arms was his leuitenant. She was knocked out, bleeding, and still in her gigai. Matsumoto wasn't heavy, no, but she smelt of sake. The smell enough was to make him gag. Yet, she had a bit of extra, well a lot of extra weight on her upper body, so carrying her slowly became harder. Before Toushriou knew it, a small bit of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"How am I this tired?" He muttered. With a slight pause, he fixed his hold on Rangiku and then continued walking. She looked so calm when she was asleep, and not hangover-need-to-sleep-of-alcohol-sleep. Real sleep. Because he knew she couldn't wake up in her state. This woman was seriously injured.

With one more sigh, the apartment came into view. God, he didn't want to face Usagi. He didn't want to see how many lies she's told him. The one thing he didn't want to know, but should know, is if their friendship was an act. That would kill him through and through/

The pace slowly grew quicker, for such tiny arms can get tired quickly. Dispite wanting to put Rangiku down, Hitsugaya couldn't help hesitate at the door. His hand was on the knob, ready to turn it, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Then, the knob turned from under his hand and the door opened, revealing Usagi behind it.

She didn't make eye contact with him, nor spoke any words. Hitsugaya took this as a hint that she was upset with him knowing the truth. This sort of ticked of Toushriou. Could she not trust him enough to let him know this? I mean come on, this man entrusted his entire life of working on the appearance to seem older. Yet, she totally broke the wall he had built.

Toushirou scowled slightly at the thought of being weak before settling his vice captain down on the bed, looking at her wounds. Basically, she was beat up. A lot. Her legs to her arms were slashed, covered in her own blood. She looked like a rag doll that was attacked by a fiendish dog. Hitsugaya sighed, looking at the blond. He felt bad he put her up to this. If it weren't for him being worried about Usagi, she would have never went to the spa to help her with her emotions... But she'd be healed soon.

Now, the white haired man turned around to see Usagi sitting in the chair at the table. She'd already went out of her way to set tea up for the both of them. Bribery. The girl looked at him with her large aquamarine crystals from across the room. They seemed sad when they made contact with the turquoise orbs. Those beautiful turquoise eyes.

He shook his head, as if in disappointment, before bending down to the floor next to Rangiku's bed. Slowly, he pulled out a light wood box that had a shining finish on it. He brought the box over to the table and set it down gently, then taking a seat as well.

It was silent for a moment. No words were spoken for at least a minute. Until a small voice broke it.

"Mamo-chan was killed by someone, it was no car accident," Usagi's fists slammed onto the table in front of her instantly, both clenched tightly. Her knuckles turned white from how hard she held herself, as if trying not to cry,"I tried to save him... I did... B-but his heart was stolen. No matter how hard I cried, how hard I fought for his life, I couldn't find a way to save him. It was like he never loved me like he said so I couldn't help him. But, he actions always were against his 'truthful' words."

This made Toushirou make the first eye contact,"Is this the truth?"

This had to be the truth... Otherwise he'd flip.

"The total and complete truth."

Good.

"Then go on. What was he like?" Hitsugaya continued, starring at Usagi intensely.

With a slight pause, she starred down at her fist said,"He was kind. Gentle. Protecting. Always there to make sure I was alright. In my first years of being Sailor Moon, he fought along-side me. But recently, a few months before he died, there was a woman. She was stunning, really. Black hair tied up in a small bun. Cute laugh, little. Kinda of like me. He began to fade away from my life, and then I knew his words were false when he said he loved me. He wanted to stay with me because he cared for my feelings in some weird way.-"

"No."

She gaped slightly as she jumped up to look at him before replying,"What?"

"He wouldn't care for your feelings if he cheated with another girl. And then he got the pain in return, he was killed because one, he was involved with you at a point and that was a weak spot on you for your enemies to take advantage of. And two, he was a bastard and got what he deserved." Hitsugaya stated. He nodded his head to her before crossing his arms. He felt like one of those shrinks, but the kind that rebelled and said their own thoughts. The one that everyone likes. He was proud of that.

"Minako?" He continued.

"Aizen kidnapped her, we found her dead the next morning."

Then there was silence. Real silence. The eerie kind you didn't want to happen.

"He killed Minako how?"

Her fists began to shake as she answered,"Stabbed repeatedly, tortured mentally, and just beaten until her rib cage collapsed and she couldn't breath."

This made Hitsugaya's eyes widen. He leaned forward, shaking his head,"Aizen... that bastard. Usagi, I'm so sorry. Did you tell the Soul Society anything on what he is doing?"

"We tried. And now we are your official enemies. Aizen wants me... and he is hurting my friends to get to me. No one should be hurt the way Minako was. I should have been the one killed. Not her, not my friend. I-" And then, a soft sob broke out. A single tear dripped down off her chin and hit the table.

The Captain waited a minute before saying,"Is there anything else you've lied to me about?"

Once collected, Usagi wiped her face with her sleeve. She replied,"No... I think that's it."

Hitsugaya's eyes fell to the item that was still on the table. "Usagi," he began, opening the box. Inside was a large white feather, still glittering rainbows,"This is yours."

The blond glanced at it, put up a hand and shook her head,"No. Keep it as a memory."

Puzzled flashed across his face.

"I'm not loosing any more friends. Tomorrow, I'm leaving here. I'm going to Aizen, and I'm stopping his madness." Usagi stood up, reaching her hand over to the box and then shut it. She glared at Hitsugaya,"I know I can beat Aizen. I'm suppose to. It's part of my destiny."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. He jumped up quickly, then grabbed Usagi's shoulders tightly before saying,"You're the biggest fool I've ever met."

This grip was so tight that Usagi flinched, not wanting to answer.

"You're so blinded by the death of your friends that you don't understand that it's a trap. He wants you to come to him. He wants you to show off your powers. Why? Because it's a _trap_. He did it to me once before. Aizen lured me into his layer and almost killed me because of my suspicions. Don't tell me you won't loose anymore friends, because you are. That's life. Live it, learn how it works, and by the time you pass on you'll know you had a good life because you have the memories of those that loved you."

The face on Toushirou was so fierce that the small girl became frightened. Never had she heard him talk to deeply, so through his own soul. She felt like she knew everything about him now after that line of from heart. And she was feeling connected. She actually was glad she was being lectured. Because it made her feel like she actually felt something towards the white-haired man...

Hitsugaya's hands then fell to his side, tired, as the pained look spread across it.

"Who did you loose?" Usagi whispered in a soft tone.

"I lost my friend Hinamori. She fell for Aizen. Totally in love with him. And then, she refused to believe he wasn't a good person. It's been a year since I've seen her or spoke to her. She's in rehabilitation now. They are making her see the truth and she refuses to accept it." Hitsugaya whispered, walking over to his bed, which was beside Matsumoto's and sat on it, starring at the floor. The memories of it flood back.

Momo loved Aizen. No... she was merely infatuated with him. Their love was fake. It had to be. Aizen only used her for his own greedy reasons.

Usagi felt pained at his words. She was hurt like this two. They were like twins with the same type of hurt. Betrayal. So, she went and sat down next to him . Slowly, her arm looped around his before she took her other hand to pat his leg,"I'm sorry." She comforted, starring into his blue eyes.

Hitsugaya glanced up, inhaling deeply before nodding, showing he appreciated the apology that wasn't need. But then, Usagi moved and started doing something amazing.

It was probably the most remarkable sight he'd ever seen.

Usagi was by Rangiku's side. She took off her brooch and held it over Rangiku's chest. "Healing Activation." Suddenly, a soft pink glow from the center of the locket was emitted. It covered the wounded girl like a blanket, sparkling the entire time. Hitsugaya jumped up from his seat and whirled around to the other side of the bed. He watched his lieutenant's body's wounds slowly close. Within a few moments, the cuts were healed, bleeding stopped, and the pinkish glow dimming until it disappeared. Rangiku was in perfection condition.

"Unbelievable."

The meatball head smiled at the what seemed like a compliment,"Her cuts where caused by a creature of evil. Meaning, her injuries were un-pure in a sense. The silver crystal has the power to rejuvenate things that were destroyed, in this case being Ran-chan's body, by something bad."

Hitsugaya simply replied,"That's amazing. Hey, could I see the locket?" He held out his hand for it, and Usagi gave it to him with no worries. She trusted him.

He studied the craftsmanship. From the crystals to the small feathers to the blood-colored reistau stone... REIATSU STONE?!

"You were being tracked!" Hitsugaya said sternly, ripping off the stone. In his hand, it froze when he increased his reiatsu to slowly break the rock.

"Now that's cool!" Usagi gleamed. What a mood swing. Usagi ran to his side, grabbed his hand, and opened it to find nothing. She touched his hand, it was cold. Icy, actually.

He pulled his hand away, grabbing his wrist with the other hand. What a child! "This doesn't matter. You were being tracked by what seems like Aizen! I just destroyed a tracker that was on your brooch. That's how the hollows have been finding you so easily."

Usagi lifted a finger to touch her chin,"That makes sense... but how did it get there?"

The small captain began to pace, only thinking about Aizen's strategies, knowing that Rangiku was now safe and she was off his conscious. Usagi watched him move, and when he stopped, which he did, she knew an answer was coming. Hitsugaya soon became a very predictable person when you spent even a day with him. He was either pacing, making smart comments, or scowling. Oh, not yo mention bossy and grouchy...

"Contact. From either when you were attacked by a hollow, or secretly. If it's the first option, it was merely in the fight. If the latter, then we have issues, for if he can get to you secretly and implant such a powerful device so quickly without you noticing, then we have problems. Who knows. He could have been listening to our conversation just now.... he knows where you are. What was happening to you... Smart bastard. If he would have gotten to you... I don't know what I'd do." Hitsugaya hissed, picking up his pace. How did this man constantly get by him! It was getting ridiculous to what this man was capable of! Aizen was truly a genius.

But due to his pacing, he never noticed the blush that appeared on Usagi's face.

_If he would have gotten to you... I don't know what I'd do._

It wasn't too long before the 10th division captain began pulling out old books, flipping through the pages at lightning speed. In these books were old charms and stones, like a reiatsu stone. It was a few things he brought with him when he left the library before the night of the mission in case of mandatory boredom. He was determined to find out the capabilities of it. Hitsugaya was so involved with his reading, he barely noticed when Matsumoto began to move a finger or twitch.

* * *

In the next 10 minutes, Rangiku awoke. She groaned,"TACHIOU! I need sake! Oh this headache is _killing_ me! It's not okay!" It took her a second to notice Usagi there with her and her cuts gone. By now, her brooch was returned and she was keeping Rangiku entertained with the story. The truth.

"Oh this boyfriend of yours is terrible! A good this he is gone! Oh, you poor little moon girl! You don't deserve such a mean person!" Rangiku chimed, laughing as Usagi giggled. Hitsugaya's forehead pulsed. In such an annoyed action, he looked to the clock. 12:31AM. It was past midnight.

He slammed his book shut and walked over to the two girls who were talking like idiots. "Shut it you two," With that growl, the two blonds looked up to him. Usagi felt like a little kid about to be scolded. Her facial expression was of a terrified 5 year old. Hitsugaya wanted to burst out into hysterics, but instead, he began,"Usagi. You're staying here for the night... I can't have you walking around at this hour. Besides, I want to keep a close eye on you. Who knows what kind of mischief you'll get yourself into. Matsumoto, you too have to watch _Odango._"

She was 5 years old. After that statement, she was. Now she was being babysat, called old nicknames, and being lectured. Oh joy! Usagi rolled her eyes and then stuck out her tongue to the short man. He was insulting her. So of course, Usagi would fire back.

This was going to be an all out war now. "Shiro-chan, you're shorter than me." Usagi teased, getting up from the bed and appearing next to him. She pat his head slowly before he growled back,"Meat. Ball. Head." He shouted, baring his teeth. Usagi leaped forward and grabbed his shirt by the collar,"Whitey!"

Suddenly, they were pulled apart by two feminine hands. Then, both of their heads were shoved into two massive mounds of cleavage. She had two people suffocating in her boobs. And she loved every minute of her. "Stop bickering, you're both acting like 4 year olds fighting over a piece of grass." Matsumoto scolded, grinning at her power.

Now they were downgraded to 4 years old. Great.

Matsumoto finally let go of the two, leaving the two of them gasping for air. Usagi fell to the ground on her hands and knees, coughing and holding her neck. Hitsugaya had stumbled over to the TV set where his hand was on his chest, rising and falling rapidly.

"You're a sick person, Matsumoto."

* * *

"LET GO OF ME!" A voice screamed. Fire was everywhere. Everything was burn to crisps.

"My, you're a fighter. Much more than the last one." Another voice said, yet this one wasn't angry, it was calm, collected.

"Should I put her out for ya'?" A final voice spoke. 3 voices.

One of them was constantly screaming. It was Sailor Mars. Currently, she was locked up by chains, yet the chains had a slim on them that was fire-proof. She couldn't break free. Her location? Las Noches. Who was she with? Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin. All hell was breaking loose.

"Ya' need ta' be quiet. Ya' won't have any voice left." Gin spoke, approaching her cautiously. He didn't want to get burned. Despite being chained, Mars still ignited the room with her anger. The entire room had small embers everywhere. The chains above her head were attached to the ceiling, and it was an empty room. She woke up here. Must have been kidnapped...

"Go die. Now let me out of here!" Mars yelled, her dark eyes shooting daggers at both me. She shook back and forth, rattling the chains in her distress.

"Can't do that." Gin replied, lifting a finger at her like a school teacher would,"Aizen-sama needs to talk to ya' a bit. He's got somethin' big planned for ya'." He smirked the fox-faced grin before turning to Aizen, nodding his head. Then, Aizen stepped forth.

"Sailor Moons. Princess of Mars. Element of Fire. Welcome to Las Noches." Aizen spoke in a sweet tone,"You know my name. Aizen Sosuke. Now, I want to make a deal with you. So listen."

"I WOULD NEVER MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU! You're a mad man! You're trying to kill my best friend!" Mars snapped, barring her teeth. She was going so crazy, lashing out at Aizen with every part that she was able to. He wouldn't get away with this!

"You don't have a choice, Mars." Aizen told her," Either, you obey me for 5 seconds, or I kill you and move onto the next Sailor Scout. I'm afraid Venus choose to not listen and was left for you all to see when I was through. But for you, I feel like a more _viscous _punishment will be needed if you do not comply...."

Mars jumped at his words. He was so messed up. This man's mind. Aizen's mind, was thinking things that were just messed up. Everything was thought of rather perfectly, but the concept of what he wants to achieve and how he'd get it is wrong. He would kill her. Was dying worth saving Sailor Moon? Yes. But is dying worth putting another scout here in her position to die?

"If you listen, you have a chance of living. Venus took her path. Now pick yours." Aizen beamed, grinning. He moved forward to the point where he was touching a lock of Mar's raven hair, tossing it between his fingers. She was sweaty, gross, slightly bloody, and yet, she was blushing slightly. Maybe if she went through with whatever he wanted... she'd explain it to the Scouts and they'd understand. Hopefully they would.

Mars shuddered slightly before whispering,"Do what you want with me. I accept."

"Smart." Aizen whispered. He then leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mars's lips. He pushed against hers, earning a small gasp from Mars. He was an amazing kisser. She felt his scent tingle her lips, making her head soar to the heavens. His hands slid down to her waist to hold her firmly, but then, blood poured out of her mouth. That is when Aizen pulled away and released his hold on her.

The chains dissolved on Mars's wrist, and Aizen kept grinning. Mars was free from her bindings. But, she couldn't move her body. It was stuck, more like paralzyed. "Wh-what did you do?" Mars's stammered.

Aizen then chuckled, "I implanted a small piece of myself in you in reiatsu form through a kiss. However, I've manipulated it. Now, in a few hours, you're body, your mind, and your soul, will be under my power to do as I wish."

* * *

"Wake up."

Hitsugaya's eyes blinked open. He shivered slightly, sitting up to find himself in his inner world. It was ice, everywhere. Ice shards randomly shot up from the ground, creating almost like a bed where Toushirou was. It was also freezing. He began to wonder why he was here. It's not every day he needed to come here, only for important reasons.

In front of him was the giant Ice Dragon, Hyorinmaru. "I said wake up." That was a pretty important reason.

Hitsugaya sat up slowly, shaking the ice off his snowy head as he gazed at the beast who was one of his closet friends and allies. "I'm up."

"No. _Wake_ up."

Did he mean literally, or figuratively?

Toushirou raised an eyebrow, now on his feet, before walking forward, off his ice bed, to a touch the dragon's nose,"I'm right here. Why do you call me?"

"Your rabbit is missing." Hyorinmaru growled. He didn't mean to, but, being a dragon and all lead to growling. After all, it was your voice.

"Usagi?" Hitsugaya questioned, rotating his arms into a crossed position as well as tapping his foot impatiently.

Sometimes, Hyorinmaru wouldn't get to the point. He'd always give hints, then you'd have to figure it out. It was rather annoying at times.

"What are your feelings towards her?" Hyoriumaru disregarded his answer.

With a small blush the man replied,"I-I don't know... She makes me feel like a better person in ways. I want to be a kid when I'm around her. Other times, I want to kill her from her immaturity. Yet, slowly, she is making me into my own age, my own skin... And I'm not ashamed. I'm happy to be around her."

"You've known her for 2 weeks, Hitsugaya. Are you sure you're ready for your guard to demolish?"

"What?"

"When a heart as learned to love, the fear to love is gone. It's hard to protect oneself after a heart has experienced such a prosperous emotion." Hyorinmaru bowled.

"Since when have you become the love doctor?"

"Since your heart has been telling me to tell you. Don't be afraid to admit what you know inside." And then, the ice shattered. Hitsugaya woke up now in his room. He was stationed on the couch while Usagi stole his bead for the night. It was a sacrifice he choose to make for the girl, since she couldn't go home.

"_Your rabbit is missing."_

What had he mean? "Old dragon." Hitsugaya muttered, removing the ruffled blankets from his legs. He got up and trudged to the bed on the freeze and then whisper,"Shit." Swiftly, Toushirou dashed of the apartment as fast as he possibly could.

Usagi was missing.

* * *

It was 15 minutes before Hitsugaya found Usagi. It felt more like an hour of searching down allies and through a few buildings... But, she was along side the river where the moon showed the best. It reflected off the water and onto the shore. It was also 2AM. Usagi was running up and down the river, completely out of breath, but not stopping. "USAGI!", Toushirou shouted, getting over to her. He grabbed her by both shoulders to stop her, holding her still. "What are you doing! Idiot! You had me worried sick!"

Usagi fell forward, using Hitsugaya's chest for support. She breathlessly answered,"Nightmare."

Hitsugaya used his strength to bring the small girl to the ground, sitting with her. "What was your nightmare?" His voice was calm and cool, his breath brushing lightly against her cheek. With a swift motion, he used his finger to swipe the hair away from her face in a gentle manner, seeing how she was in break-down mode... which seemed to strangely be happening a lot lately.

"Aizen... he came to me. He said he was ready for me." Usagi gasped, shaking her head, as if she were terrified.

"You are safe, Usagi." Hitsugaya cooed. He wasn't holding her, but, he wasn't very far from her. Only a few inches separated his lips from hers. It was so close, that Usagi could smell Hitsugaya. A light minty smell. It made her feel warm inside.

The moon overhead seemed to glow too at her sudden spark of happiness. It was strange. She finally felt calm. First time she ever really felt safe since Mamoru died was now. This was it. She was finding her home again. Usagi blushed at the thought of being happy. She had made him himself. And he made her herself.

Hitsugaya couldn't see life brightly. Neither could she. Yet somehow, somehow, they brought each other back into the light. It was a miracle.

"Toushirou... I know." Usagi whispered, looking into his eyes. It was the moment. The icy breath was now on her lips. Hitsugaya's hand reached up to cup her face. The moment they were about to brush one another, there was an interruption.

"Usako..."

Usagi whirled around, breaking Hitsugaya's hold on her. She began to breath heavily. Her body twitched slightly. Something was up. Hitsugaya looked at Usagi's now shocked face. He didn't realize what was going until he noticed a figure in front of them. The person that was in front of them was....

"Mamo-chan?"

* * *

**Ehh?! Mamo-chan?! Hmmmmmmm :3**

**What do you think? Was it alright? Please R&R!**

**Oi! I'm sorry for such bad edits and writing at points... I really kinda rush to get these out to you guys. Actually, I just had a cool idea. Anyone wanna be my beta reader? And maybe possibly become an editor? You'd get to see the writing before it's out, give me your opinion, and help me stop being lazy with edits :D Email me at abcorey optonline . net or PM me if your interested!**

**Boy, I sound like a cheesy advertisement.**

**Aizen: I like cheesy.**

**Oh god...  
**

**Aizen: Yes. I am Good.**

**I need a gun, now. I have a case of extreme ego here. **


	7. Mamoru's Return

**From here on, there is going to be a slight bit of MamoxUsa. If you got this far, you probably HATE Mamoru right now. I just hate the man in general... Don't know why he is even here...**

**I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the late update. I got tied up at life... so I felt bad, and stayed up till' midnight to get this out to you... I'm really sorry, and now, I wrote a bit more than I would normally do on an un-inspirational day. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Mamo-chan?!" Usagi gasped, gazing up into the moonlight to see her knight in shining armor standing there, looking as beautiful as every. The blond's head shook, as if not believing the sight on which she was beholding.

"Usako..." The tall man whispered. He slowly bent down onto one knee, never loosing contact with the small girl. His hand reached up to cup the soft face. The eyes that were as deep as the ocean's floor starred into the heavenly pair before saying,"I've missed you."

Usagi's heart began to speed. Her head began to whirl, as if she'd been running in circles for hours. Her hands were shaking. Breathing began to become heavier as she starred at the man who left her.

"Mamo-chan!" The blond shrieked before she leaped forward. She ran into his arms, but, the impact made him fall back, leaving Usagi on top of him. Tears formed little streams down her face, staining them as she put her hands on Mamo-chan's cheeks.

"This can't really be you! Mamo-chan! ... You... left me... How are you back? Please Mamo-chan, tell me. Tell me I'm not dreaming!" Usagi begged, clutching the black buttoned up shirt over the firm chest of Mamoru. Her head buried into into his neck, still shivering. Her body was going through an emotional hell ever since Sailor Venus passed away.

Mamoru chuckled, wrapping his arms around the tiny waist before sitting up with Usagi still in his grip. He closed his eyes, petting the back of her head slowly. When his eyes opened, he jumped.

What he saw was not pretty.

A kid, about a 5th grader was glaring at him with the death eyes. It was the worst look anyone could receive. This boy was with Usagi before? Mamoru figured what he could do best, he grinned. "Hey there! What are you doing how here to late? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Mamoru's nose was bleeding the next second.

"I'M OLDER THAN YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" Hitsugaya shouted angrily, his face morphing into an icy-dragon type appearance. It was scary. Why was he mad? He was just about to kiss Usagi. Yes. He was going to kiss her. He was ready for it too.

"_Odango",_ Hitsugaya hissed, making sure to use **his** nickname for Usagi,"Who is this creep?"

Usagi broke her hold on Mamoru and wiped her face of her sadness. She giggled a bit, seeing Mamoru's face. He seemed like he was looking at some freak who had 10 heads. She also laughed at Hitsugaya's, completely dumbfounded, but filled with anger,"This is Chiba Mamoru. He was my fiance."

And that is when Hitsugaya's world went crashing down.

* * *

It was later that day when Hitsugaya finally blew off some steam. Usagi had went home with the coverage of Mamoru, him claiming that he'd protect her.

"_Protect her? You fucking murdered her soul. What's left to protect?" _Hitsugaya thought, laying down on his bed. Rangiku was still asleep, but, she was breathing normally and seemed in a perfect condition. In no time she'd wake up and be back to her normal, drunk self making his life more hectic then it already was.

Hitsugaya wondered for about a half hour, what was so messed up about today? A lot of things.

One. He found out Usagi was a princess that his arch enemy wanted to kill and harvest her power. If Aizen caught Usagi, it was the end of everything. One more thing to watchout for.

Two. Her ex-fiance came back from the living dead. How the hell did this one happen?

Three. Hitsugaya realized he loved her, and he didn't want anyone else to have her.

Yes. Toushirou was in love with Usagi. There was no other way to describe how he was feeling. He couldn't be mad at her. She brought out the best in him in every way he could imagine. It might have been only a week, but it only took a first glance of her falling by the river to realize she was something special. Or maybe it was the way she revived his youth. Or revived his heart from the cobwebs that locked in in place for so many years.

"I wish I could tell you, but if I did, then I'd hurt you more than I could imagine. I'm sorry." Hitsugaya said aloud. It was the truth. No matter what, Toushirou couldn't say he loved her. It'd hurt her. By the sense that if Aizen knew, he'd torture him and would make sure Usagi saw his pain. Knowing the blond, that wouldn't be okay by her. It'd lead to so many problems. Toushirou was ready for the heartache to come.

But what about the scumbag of Mamoru? By the sounds of it, he died. Usagi was sure of it. It didn't make sense he was back, right before Toushirou was about to give himself to the girl. Something was fishy.

If Usagi knew his death, then, there would be records of it. There are records of everything. It just took a matter of _where_ these records were. If he could prove to Usagi he died, showing him Mamoru wasn't real...

Wait.

Mamoru was real.

Hitsugaya scowled, messing his hair as he starred at the open ceiling. He loud out a sigh of frustration, growling slightly at how he was going to loose his chance. He was going to loose his chance on love with someone who he knew he felt something for. Life was so screwed up here on Earth. It was making him feel things he's never known. It also made him realize the truth of his feelings towards Mamoru.

"I'm turning into one jealous bastard..." he whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Oh you look lovely."

"S-sh-ut-t up-p."

Aizen simply smirked. His mouth grew distorted as he licked his lips, gazing at what seemed like his prey. "I didn't know you'd be so resistant. Even to the kiss. It's remarkable, you're strength to go against my power." He starred at Sailor Mars, who was in a room. The room itself was beautiful. It was furnished with red interior and dark red furniture. The ceiling was high, but had a single chandelier that came down the center in the shape of a flame. This was her room. Mars was in the soft bed. Her body was there, bleeding slightly. Her forehead was sweaty, and her body was shaking. Her fists were clenched and her teeth were bared at Aizen. Her body was filled of pain, pain of changing into the enemy.

Mars let out one last curse.

She couldn't open her mouth again to respond. The screams she'd let out would be so loud. She knew her pain was Aizen's joy, so she'd give him as least as she could. Aizen was such an evil man. And all he wanted to do was kill.

"Oh wait a second, Sailor Mars?" Aizen asked, tilting his head at the young girl. She couldn't respond, but make a rather sneering face at the friend.

"I hope you know this,"Aizen grinned,"That the rest of the scouts will be joining you soon." With a snap of his fingers, the wall in front of the bed disappeared, revealing 2 other rooms. A green and a blue designed just likes hers. She knew his plan then when she was the thunder bolt and water lights hang above the rooms.

That is when she started screaming.

* * *

"Usako..." Mamoru whispered, holding Usagi close to him. They were now in Usagi's apartment, separated from fear. Both were hungrily holding onto each other. The blond's hair messy and tangled from Mamoru's hands constantly running through them.

They were also on a bed. Usagi's bed.

Mamoru feverishly kissed the Moon Princess's soft lips. His hands latched around her waist, his grip ever so tight as in to not leave her. He constantly attended to her soft moans by trailing light kisses down her neck and her jawline. Mamoru starred into her eyes once more before diving into her face to create another lip-lock.

Usagi let out another groan before her hands slid upwards to Mamoru's chest. Mamoru took this as a sign to continue his venture when she abruptly pulled away and pushed him off with all the strength her small arms could.

The grown man jumped back, shaking his head,"Usako.... what's the matter?" He seemed completely shocked that she would do something like that to him.

The blond shook her head, knowing what she was doing was right. She wasn't going to fall for him without reasoning,"You can't come here and kiss me like that before explaining to me."

"Explaining? What more explaining do I need besides I'm here for you _now_ and that I truly love you?"

Usagi glanced up to see a sincere face on her lover. She still had a look of sorrow on her face. Yes, she was facing one of the most beautiful people she's ever seen, but he... cheated on her. Fact of the matter he didn't think she was good enough and went off to another girl, one who he apparently didn't take so much of a liking too to be back here.

"You died. You were killed. I saw it." Usagi whispered, sitting up so her back was against the headboards as she starred down at the blanket. Her hands began to slowly shake, only to feel a cool hand cover it, holding it tightly.

Mamoru sighed and watched her face distort to what she believed was the truth,"Chaos never killed me. I can assure you that. He wanted you to feel pain. Killing me was his choice. So he just took a hold of me to make it appeared I died, but I never did. Recently, I found a way out and now I'm here with you."

Did she want him back?

The tall man scooted his butt closer to Usagi before carefully putting his arm around her shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her temple and began rubbing her shoulder with his hand. "Is something wrong?" he questioned in a soothing voice.

Usagi turned her head, seeing his face right there. She shook her head. "I'm fine... I guess I just don't want to be doing this now."

"Do you want to just go to sleep? It's been a long day." he asked, smiling as if this didn't bother him.

With a nod from the teenager, the lights went out. Usagi and Mamoru lifted up the blanket and went underneath. Both were comfortably in their under-garments too. Usagi laid so that she wasn't facing Mamoru towards the middle, but, instead he came up right behind her and spoon'ed her from the back, holding her close. Something she tried to avoid.

"Goodnight, Usako."

"Goodnight, Mamo-chan."

Usagi then finally for the first time being with Mamoru here, smiled at her thought before she drifted asleep,_"Goodnight, Shiro-chan."_

_

* * *

_

It was the next morning that Toshirou woke up to loud banging and knocking. It sounded like the apartment was going to explode. The Captain jumped up to the rude awakening to hunt down the source of the noise. He scratched his head, trailing through the few rooms the apartment had. He stopped when he came to the kitchen.

"MATSUMOTO!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

He found his lieutenant, wide awake and under a mountain of pots and pans. She laughed nervously and stood up, placing a hand behind her head. Rangiku grinned as she said aloud,"I was trying to make us breakfast!"

"More like destroy it." Hitsugaya grunted with a scowl. The kitchen was an utter mess. There were things everywhere. The countertop was filled with every item Hitsugaya had went out and bought recently. Everything was either opened, spoiled, split, or splattered against the wall.

"Oh tachiou! Look! I flipped the eggs!"

Hitsugaya raised an eye brow. Eggs? There were no-

SPLAT.

Egg drippings of the uncooked scrambled meal was all over the man's face and hair.

He lifted his hands to remove the bit that covered his eyes. Rangiku then whispered,"I forgot to say it disappeared... but you found it! You win!" The lady then ran right past Hitsugaya to the front door, grabbing a giant box of candy and shoving it at her Captain,"Ukitake-tachiou sent this to check up on you."

The small boy just stood there, pulsing at the head and steam coming out the ears.

This woman was completely insane. From ruining his only decent living space, to messing up his hair, to giving him _candy_.

Hitsugaya glared at her and began to turn around. "Matsumoto, clean this up, now. We are going out for breakfast. But first, I need to take a shower I-"

"Tachiou?" Rangiku interrupted.

He turned around halfway,"What?"

"Last night. You were cursing in your sleep about a man named Mamoru. Usagi's dead boyfriend, right?" Her voice was serious, like the real fuku-tachiou Toushirou knew she was when she wanted to be.

Toushirou gazed at her, sighing gently. He scratched the bridge of his nose before hissing,"Mamoru came back." He fully turned to face her, placing his hands in his boxer's pockets.

Rangiku's eyes widened,"You're kidding."

"If I was kidding, then I would have kissed her last night." Toushirou sneered before turning around and walking to the much needed shower. Rangiku could only stand there, watching someone who means so much to her fall into the deepest of despair.

* * *

Usagi began to walk out of her house. She found herself wandering the streets for a good half hour, just thinking. Thinking about a few things that hit her this morning.

First off, Mamoru was missing. Yet, he left a letter on her bedside saying he was taking a walk on the town to see it before coming back. Usagi tossed it aside, not even caring for the '~Love your Mamo-chan' with the little heart next to it. To think that little heart meant so much to her, and yet she could toss it on the floor. Maybe it was that put feeling in her stomach that something was happening to Mamoru right now, that he was still running around. Yes, she knew he had that affect. As if you were the only person in the world. It made her giddy to think about his mouth on hers, but then again, what more was he now then he was back there.

Usagi saw a small bench on the sidewalk, taking a seat. She gazed up into the sky, watching the clouds roll by in the endless blue skies. She wondered what was happening right now in her life. And surprisingly, Mamoru didn't come to mind.

What did was snow. The snowy hair of a captain. Hitsugaya came to mind and all of his weird adult frantic-ness. She laughed at the thought of the scowling face while being soaked in the bright sun.

"USAGI! USAGI!" A voice screamed, getting louder and closer towards her.

The blond looked up to see Ami-chan, running at her. Usagi jumped up, noticing blood all over her uniforms. "Where have you been!?!" The blue haired girl hugged her friend, but had terror all over her face,"Makoto and Rei have gone missing!"

"What about you? Why are you bleeding?" Usagi shouted, reading her friends face.

"He attacked me. Aizen... he attacked me. But I got away in time. Usagi, please, you need to get away from here. He is tracking me, I know it. He wouldn't let me go without having a plan up his sleeve. _Please._ You need to run to those shinigami and _stay_ with them. They can protect you." Ami huffed out, peering around. She then shouted her transformation call and nodded her head,"You've always complained about being protected, Bunny. Get home now."

Usagi shook her head, grabbing the arm of her friend,"I don't want you to sacrifice yourself to the enemy to protect me. Even now... All the scouts are gone. You're the only one left. Come and let us all be together." A soft glow came from Usagi's brooch. The bright pink light surrounded her. As it faded, sparkling feathers drifted away. Eternal Sailor Moon, not Usagi, was clutching Mercury's arm.

"Sailor Moon, please let go. He is watching us, I'm sure! You're setting yourself up!" Mercury shouted, trying to pull.

"Please come back with me. We are Scouts, in the end, we are all we have. I won't loose you again." Sailor Moon whispered, nudging her head into the arm of her friend. "You're coming with me."

Merucry shook her head, but then starred at her friend. She couldn't leave her now. "Fine, but we need to hurry." Sailor Moon then jumped up, looked determined as ever as they both took off running as fast as they possibly could.

* * *

"Matsumoto! Hurry up!" Hitsugaya yelled from the doorway. He had just finished his shower, yet, that gave the busty blond about 10 minutes to get ready to leave. The Captain was already good to go, but, he never got why woman needed so long to get ready? I mean you put on clothes and leave. What was so hard about that.

Finally, Rangiku came into sight. She was at the doorway, but stopped when she saw her superior's face.

"You smell of sake." He whispered, shooting daggers through his glare towards Rangiku. She looked at him innocently, putting a finger to her lips before glancing the other way and began to whistle,"SOOOO, are we going?"

"Put it back."

Rangiku jumped, starring at her Captain is disbelief,"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"The sake."

"Aw! Why!" The girl complained, muttering a small curse before reaching into her shirt and grabbing a small bottle of sake that she had stowed away in her giant chest. She figured a small bottle wouldn't be as noticeable... Guess he was called a prodigy for a reason.

"Because I don't need you drooling over our waiter." Hitsugaya explained, leaning against the door-frame with his arms crossed. He wasn't even watching Rangiku's little rants, just the blue sky and the passing clouds.

Rangiku smiled,"I've been out sleeping for a few days! I need something to wake me up." She then put out her finger and waved it around, as if to look intimidated.

"Alcohol isn't coffee... Idiot." The Captain stated, pushing her hand down,"Put it away. All of it." Shit. He knew his lieutenant pretty well. Rangiku huffed before storming inside. She came back out moments later,"All clear!"

Hitsugaya nodded and then lead the way out. The lucky part of Hitsugaya's apartment was the way it was set up. It didn't lead into a building, the front door. But it lead outside, to a large staircase the leaned up against the left side of the building. In this case, he didn't want them there. Because as soon as he stepped into the little platform that connected the building to the steel stairs, he saw them.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"Help us... Please." Both of them whispered, gasping for air.

Hitsugaya starred at them before saying,"Get inside. Quickly."

* * *

Usagi and Ami's Scout Uniforms disappeared as they collapsed onto the bedside, leaning up against it. Ami's civilian clothes still soaked in her own blood. Hitsugaya walked inside, locking the door behind Rangiku.

"What happened to you two?!" Rangiku questioned in a concerned voice, bending down onto her hands and knees. She immediately went to Ami and then Usagi. She stripped both of them down to their bras. Usagi had cuts and bruises too. Hitsugaya couldn't help but blush, even if it was a but perverted seeing Usagi in her bra. She was just so... _luscious._

Matsumoto ran to get the first aid kit as Ami began talking,"Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, went missing as well as Sailor Mars, Rei. I could I sworn I heard Rei talking about going to her grandfather's shrine, so I assumed she left... but after Venus's death and now Makoto gone... I know something happened to them.

"When I went out looking for Usagi and Makoto, I was attacked. It appeared to be a dark skinned man. He had sunglasses on and was wearing a white attire. On my mini computer, I diagnosed he was blind. The man then slit my arm with amazing speed and I dropped my computer. He said he was for Aizen, here to retrieve me... It confirmed my suspicions. He then fought me momentarily, and I transformed. Before I knew it, I was back into my civilian clothes and I was able to escape somehow. I tossed my earrings, which was my visor that connected me to the computer, but I have the feeling he is following me to get to you guys." Mercury huffed, placing a hand to her head. She then shut her eyes and breathed softly, drifting into unconsciousness.

Hitsugaya then replied,"Tousen Kaname. A blind Captain who betrayed the Soul Society with Aizen." He starred at Usagi who was holding her friend. She wasn't listening to him. Instead, she was trapping into gazing at her dear friend.

"Usagi." Hitsugaya said aloud to get her attention. The blond looked up.

"Two questions. One. How did you get hurt if the attack was on Mercury?"

Usagi shook her head, as if not wanting to say anything. She peered up, slightly teary-eyed. "I found them when I woke up this morning, after my sleep with Mamo-chan..."

The short man then dived down onto his knees. He grabbed Usagi's shoulders and starred right into her eyes. "You got these cuts after a night with Mamoru. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing... I was asleep. When I woke up, he was gone, and I saw it." Usagi whispered, breaking the eye contact and gazing back down on her friend. The only thing she cared for her Ami's well being right now. Forget Mamo-chan right now...

"Ran-chan! Please hurry!" Usagi shouted, only to hear items fall.

"TACHIOU! IT'S AN AVALANCHE IN HERE!" Rangiku screamed, as suddenly a loud noise was heard. Hitsugaya ran into the bathroom, only to find a deja-vu. Rangiku was on the floor under a pile of medicines and wrapping, smiling nervously. "It fell." She stated.

The man rolled his eyes before bending down. "Grab stuff for two of us to work at once. We can clean up later."

"Hai! And I want to do Ami-chan."

Hitsugaya jumped up, glaring at his subordinate,"What? No no, I think I should.."

Rangiku winked before grabbing her items and quickly sitting next to Ami. She began attending her wounds, leaving Usagi there. "The little bitch." Hitsugaya cursed, thinking about how he'd have to heal her and help her when she wearing... practically nothing. Though the marks underneath the waist would HAVE to be done by Rangiku... She better do them, at least.

Toushirou finally got what he needed, ointment, bandages, and a 4th division kit. There were 5 of them, seeing how this mission started out with 5. Hitsugaya began to think he'd need them back soon. And maybe, Kurosaki would come to help... Kurosaki...

Wait a minute.

The only person who'd be able to distract Tousen... is Kurosaki Ichigo. What the hell is he doing messing around with them? This was all getting a bit hectic. He'd need to have a talk with him soon.

In a few seconds, he made his way back to the floor besides the bed to find Usagi sitting there, appearing normal. Did he _have _to stare at her cleavage? Usagi was very fortunate up there. Not as well endowed as Matsumoto, but due to his extreme knowledge on boobs, thanks to his lieutenant, she was around the human size of a C. The perfect size. GOD! He was turning into a pervert. These thoughts needed to stop right now... But did he want them too?

He then grinned and joked,"Did Mamoru slap you around too much?"

Usagi laughed. She smiled back at him, leaning her head against the bed. "I'm sorry about him interrupting our talk yesterday."

Hitsugaya shrugged slightly, picking up the first piece of healing equipment and used it on a cut right about her bellybutton. Rangiku was too, working on Ami. But she couldn't help but notice the childish expressions Hitsugaya was displaying. Maybe it wasn't childish expressions, but expressions of love.

"It's fine," Usagi assured, giggling as he used a disinfected device to rub it in,"That tickles!"

Toushirou grinned,"No kidding. When I used this back in the academy and was hurt from sparring, I'd always use this. My friend Hinamori would put it on me, and it was probably the only time I ever laughed."

Usagi's face grew grim as she asked,"Hinamori... what was she like?"

"Hinamori?!" Hitsugaya questioned before continuing,"Oh... she was my childhood friend. She has black hair, keeps it up in a bun. Not extremely tall, is smart... but she went a bit crazy... You see, she was Aizen's lieutenant before and during the betrayal. It shook her up..."

Usagi starred ahead of her and said mindlessly,"What was Hinamori's first name?"

"Momo... Hinamori Momo." Hitsugaya repeated as his eyes narrowed on her face.

Usagi gasped, shaking her head. Her mind was going through a flash back, one that brought not so good memories to the short girl's mind. More like terrifying memories. "Black hair in a bun... not tall... Betrayal... "

Hitsugaya's hands flew up to Usagi's face,"What are you thinking right now?" His face was filled with concern. His voice was loud and demanding. Rangiku too, glanced up to see what the fuss was about.

The blond starred into Toushirou's eyes before tearing up. She sobbed slightly before whispering,"Hinamori Momo is the girl that Mamo-chan cheated on me with."

* * *

**Tell me?! I'm sorry it took so long, I really am.... I got caught up in life. So, this chapter made me wonder, should I up the rating to M so I could go a bit farther with the romance? I love romance, I hate fights. :) Tell me what you think?**

**Also! I'm still looking for that beta reader/ editor. Once more, you'd get to read before others, catch my mistakes, read my little authors notes I'll put in for just you, and yeah :) It's leh fun. abcorey optonline . net without the spaces :) Email me if interested!**

**So anyways, read and review loves~!**


	8. When They First Touch

**Ello everyone! So, I spent probably all day working on this chapter, I was determined to finish it... I hope you all like it! **

**OH! I also want to tell you. All of you out there that love reading this story, you might take interest in reading another BleachSM crossover I have called,"The Silver Millennium." It takes place in the Silver Millennium with the gotei 13 as the royal guard and no sailor scouts. There, Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity are there. It's my side story for now... but Byakuya and Serenity are the main characters with many cameo's. Byakuya is a Duke of Earth that comes to the Moon to pursue Serenity. What will happen? You gotta go read it ^^**

**

* * *

**

"OH MY GOD! Would you look at that!" Usagi shouted happily, bouncing down the street. The grin on her face stretched from ear to ear as she clumsily tripped over her two feet on. The blond twirled as she walked, stopping every 5 minutes to glance over at a poster on the wall of the superhero that was currently featured in the arcade or in a manga. She was currently on a sidewalk, beside her being the many stories of her lovely town.

"Usagi, you NEED to get home!" Rei shouted, flicking her raven hair behind her. The young girl smirked,"Do you need Ms. H to fail you again? Or should I have Ami over here take you to the library?"

"The library! Rei! That's cruel!" Minako laughed, placing a hand on Rei's shoulder as she followed Usagi who was leading the gang.

"Not cruel when you can't understand algebra!" Ami covered her mouth and giggled, trailing behind Minako and Rei.

Makoto hugged Usagi from the side, sliding her arm around her short frame, yet kept walking,"You know, they are right. Though you don't want them to be."

Usagi tilted her head back so she could see her 5 friends beaming at her from behind,"You guys are terrible people, ya' know! All I wanna do is eat some ice cream when I get home but noooo I need to study. Bleh." No way she was studying.

"Can we go to the arcade for a half hour? Just to get out all I need before I go home and study?" Usagi asked the group. Her eyes read,'please don't do this to me. You're all going to kill me one day. You're crazy if you want me to study. No no no no'. Her face read that she was going to burst into tears of trying to make her work.

Minako nodded her head, agreeing with Usagi's idea of the arcade and so did Rei. Makoto and Ami said at the same time,"No."

"WHY NOT!" The three said in unison. The all stopped walking, having a small bit of tension cross between the divided group. Usagi crossed her arms with a pout on her face and then huffed,"What can I do so I can have a life here!"

"Usagi, you have to feed Luna!" Makoto replied, waving her finger,"And besides, if you get home before you Mother comes, you have a chance to stow away the 76 you got."

Rei sighed,"Mako... that's a good grade."

Ami then smiled and happily stated,"I'll go feed Luna. Go for a half hour, and then, come home. But when you come home I will be testing you! And I will not leave until you know everything there is to know about quadratics!"

Minako scratched her head, thinking about it,"Usagi, it'd be better if you went home... last time when Ami did that to me, I wanted to paperclip my eyes shut and plug my ears so I wouldn't have to hear her talk or see the paper...."

The short girl's jaw dropped, glaring at the blue haired girl,"You wouldn't."

"I would!"

A small amount of steam came from her ears,"Fine. I'll go home and study. Hmph!" Usagi sent a glare to her friends as she turned around and headed off from the group. She held her head up high, clearly showing she was upset. However, she couldn't help but shout as once more... she tripped.

"Oh that's our Usagi." Rei chimed, the rest of the gang joining in agreement. "Can't imagine what life would be without her."

--

Usagi headed home, her attitude slowly fading... Her friends were doing this for her own good, right? Well, on her walk, a plan was devised. If Luna was still walking around, Usagi would sneak into the pantry, get one of those soft chocolate shelled doughnuts, and start reading that new manga about the girl who fought crime as a cat. She had at least a week's worth of reading to do... and a weeks worth of time to procrastinate and _not _ to study.

Maybe she'll review a few notes for next weeks test?

Anyways, the blond entered her house, trying not to make a sound. She closed the door carefully, slowly pushing it shut so it wouldn't be loud. Usagi tippy-toed up the blue carpeted steps, being cautious to where on the wood it creaked. When she finally got to her room, she jumped into her bed and spread her arms out, starring at the ceiling. "So good to be home in my bed..."

"Usagi..."

"Luna?" The girl asked, sitting up. Her orbs wandered over to meet a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead starring at her intensely from the windowsill. "Oh please don't yell at me! I was going to study!" Usagi pleaded getting on her two knees and pushing her hands together in a praying pose. "I'll change your litter box more often if you let me goof off this one night and I _P__ROMISE_ I'll study tomorrow!!!!"

The blond then shot her head down into the bed and threw her arms forward, bowing to the cat. "Just don't make me do work!"

Luna watched her, pouncing onto the bed. Her black tail curled up, flicking back slowly,"Usagi... I want to tell you something. And I want you to listen."

Usagi peaked her head up, no yelling? "What is it, Luna? Is something wrong?"

"I think so."

The Moon Princess sat up and grabbed a pillow by her headboard. She held it tightly in her cross-legged lap before asking,"Alright, shoot."

Luna paced back and fourth, her paws hesitating before each advancement. Her words did the same. She glanced up to her Princess, her brown eyes shaking,"I was taking my cat walk today. When I was walking up on the Tanako's stone fence, I heard Mamoru. I also heard another girl. She sounded like a nice girl... And Mamoru was _flirting_ with her... By the sounds of it... they've known each other for awhile. I went further into the bushes to see, and then I saw them... they were kissing."

"No way..." Usagi whispered. Her body stopped moving. Not one bit. It was like time had chosen to freeze her at this very moment, as if to stop her from what could happen.

And then, it thawed.

Her nose grew red, her cheeks followed in rosy color. Her eyes became shiney as sparkles trailed down her face. Her nose started running and her body began to vibrate. Usagi's hands clutched the pillow as hard as she could, but when it didn't work, she threw it and grabbed her shirt. It was as if her crystal eyes grew bluer due to the tears that were staining her cheeks. She began to blubber,"Luna!! No... no! He'd never.. he'd never cheat on me... he loves me."

Luna shook her head and crawled up her leg, using her tail to wipe the tears away,"Would I lie to you?"

Usagi starred at her, sniffling,"No."

The cat frowned as she leaned her head into Usagi's neck and nuzzled,"I'm so sorry, Usagi..."

The blond cringed slightly,"I know you'd never lie to me.. But I can't believe something like this until I see it myself."

Luna gasped, jumping upwards. She starred at Usagi in complete horror. This had to be probably one of the worst ideas she's ever heard,"You can't! Do you know HOW much that would hurt you? To have that image in your mind forever?"

Usagi smiled on the corners of her mouth,"I... I already pictured it. I'd want to have a face to the girl. I want to know who can make him happy..."

"If you go I'm com-"

"No," Usagi interrupted,"Somethings you have to do on your own."

And then the pen came out. The infamous Luna Pen. The cat sweat-dropped a bit as Usagi called out the activation phrase. Suddenly, that very known pink light laced around her thin body. As it disappeared, a gardener appeared.

She had blond hair tied up in short curls pigtails along with a sun-flowered hat. Her clothes consisted of gloves, gardening tools strapped around her overall jeans, right where it hit her flower printed shirt.

Usagi raised a thumb at the cat as Luna replied,"You picked someone who sticks their noses in flowers? I sometimes question your judgement..." The blond let out a nervous chuckle as she said,"Cover for me... And wish me luck." Usagi then exhaled before turning around and heading out of the room.

Luna never felt so helpless before, for she knew she'd come home completely heart-broken.

--

Usagi marched around with a determined, yet extremely goofy look on her face. She jumped into random gardens, her eyes running wild to find Mamoru. She seemed as if she were on the run from the cops, disguised as some creepy painter. But no. She was a gardener... sprinting through lawns. She was even attacked by a great dane. Thankfully the electric fence was on and that suck was shocked.

The blond seemed to almost loose hope. She stopped at a corner, breathing heavily as she leaned against the brick building wall. "This is getting stupid... there is no way..."

"Oh Mamoru!"

Usagi stood up on her own two feet. She listened carefully. Two people.

"What is it, love?" Mamoru's voice.

"I missed you."

"But Hinamori, I never left you." Mamoru spoke again. His voice was soft, as he always was. It sounded as if she giggled. Hinamori? Who was Hinamori?

"Mamoru... I told you to call me Momo... Or peach. My name means peach!" Hinamori said aloud. You could hear the smile in her voice. Usagi's fists clenched. The wetness in her eyes began to push forward.

"I like Peach. I think that name is good. My little peach..." Mamoru cooed,"So soft, sweet," And then purred,"so delicious."

Then there was silence.

Usagi's heart sped up, she never knew she could start to sweat in such a short amount of time. She never knew that love could be so easily lost. But she knew how easy it was to peak around the corner to see everything she never wanted to see.

* * *

"And that was it... I saw him once after, told him I couldn't see him anymore. He was content and wished me the best of luck in life. Then he left, and in the next battle, died, along with Luna." Usagi whispered solemnly, starring into the only eyes that she knew were truly safe.

"I'm so sorry..." Hitsugaya said back, sitting next to the blond. He stroked her hair gently, pushing it away from her face,"Hinamori... I just can't believe it. I'd never would have know... too busy with the betrayal of Aizen with battles and such... I thought she was in recovery, had no idea she was let out."

Usagi shrugged, letting the tears of the painful memory fall. Luna was so right about that memory... The memory of Mamoru's hand slipping under her skirt to her hands tearing off his jacket. Everything Usagi had touched. Everything Usagi once had... Mamoru had her within the first few months of dating. At times like these, when someone you love cheats, you wish you could take your innocence back.

The princess hugged her knees into her chest, holding them tightly,"It was hard... but I think I'm okay now. I know I'm okay now."

Hitsugaya nodded his head and placed a hand on her shoulder,"Luna... the cat. She seemed nice. If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

"Jumped in front of a monster when it caught me off guard. She saved my life with that tiny body of hers." Hitsugaya then remembered. Their second or 3rd encounter with the hollow, the one that put the tracker on her, she jumped in front of the monster for him. She did it with the intent of herself dying to protect him...

Hitsugaya pulled away from Usagi, realizing she was still practically naked . Her top was off, with the exception of her thin bra, only for her large breasts sitting in front of him. Rangiku gazed over and giggled slightly, seeing his embarrassment of being close to a woman. It was different for herself and her captain, but she was loving the perverted fiend that was coming out of Hitsugaya. "I'm going to be awhile helping Ami. Why don't you two go take a walk and protect one another? Aizen or whoever is out there wouldn't touch you two together, as well as Ichigo running around. Some air would be good, and it's nice out now. "

Usagi glanced over to Rangiku and realized her shirt that she wore previous was soaked in the littlest bit of blood. She couldn't walk around in that. Rangiku noticed this immediately, knowing the signs of fashion crisis. "Hold on." She said aloud, standing up. She ran to the closet in the other room and pulled it open.

Hitsugaya's jaw dropped. "MATSUMOTO!" he roared, standing up,"Since when do you have so many human clothing items that the closet rack is _breaking_? I never said you could go shopping!" Inside the closet were racks of clothes... and some other freaky items that all had newly bought tags on them.

"Tachiou! I wanted a few things and they were cute, don't have a heart attack!" Rangiku replied, waving him off. The Captain fumed, his body tensed. Usagi was suddenly up, hugging him from behind nearly bare. Hitsugaya couldn't help the fact he had one of the prettiest girls he has ever known hug him in a bra. It was the closest he's ever been to her... ever.

For some reason, he didn't want it to end. He wanted her to continue hugging him, stand in her smooth arms. It made him feel secure and warm. Strangely, that's suppose to be the mans job. But Usagi somehow calmed him from his rant against Rangiku. He went into a slow trance, just living the moment.

"This one is cute." Rangiku interrupted, pulling Usagi off Toushirou. He seemed almost annoyed, but she didn't mind. "Come with me to change." And then she dragged her off into the bathroom.

Hitsugaya sighed and laid down on the bed, his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head. He couldn't help but listen to the girls chatter in the bathroom. He leaned over the bed to glance over at Ami, who was now on a futon and was in the process of being healed. The Captain thought that fixing her was important, so he stopped his relaxing time to finish up the bandages. Yet he paused at a few comments,"But Ran-chan! I need to wear a bra! This dress is big!"

"No it's not! It fits your curves perfect and your big enough that you don't need to wear one. Alright?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope."

"Get me out of this." Usagi demanded.

"You are wearing it. Go." Rangiku then growled. Usagi seemed to give up and slam open the door. Hitsugaya glanced up from the body on the ground to see the most magnificent sight. Usagi in a white dress, came about mid-thigh. The V neck top cut low down the middle, a Rangiku touch. Around the waist was a gold belt, showing off her curves. It was so beautiful, for she seemed like a goddess with at golden hair.

The Captain stood up, chocking a bit as he fixed his collar,"Y-you look amazing..." Rangiku appeared behind her, clapping her hands slightly as if wiping of dust,"My work here is done. Go out. Bring your locket and candy."

Hitsugaya chuckled,"You sound like Grandma." Referring to his old caretaker in Rukongai. The busty woman laughed as Usagi went to grab the broach and clipped it onto her belt as Hitsugaya slid a few pills into his back jean pocket.

The two 10th division leaders smiled at one another, knowing where this day might just be going. The hidden message from his lieutenant was,"Go get her."

Usagi waited patiently, not really knowing what was going on. She scratched her head, sweat dropping a bit before Toushirou finally turned his attention towards her. He slid his arm in hers and led her to the door to head into the bright daylight, not sure if he was excited for whatever was going to come.

* * *

"You're terrible! Let go of her!" Sailor Jupiter shouted vigorously. Her dark eyes starred up at Aizen, ready to kill him at any moment. She wasn't chained nor bonded in anyway. Just in a free free, the throne room. She watched Aizen hold Sailor Mars in his arms, and she willingly held him close. "She doesn't want to go." Aizen said aloud, watching the girl from below from his high throne.

"You two are going to help me get the Silver Crystal."

Sailor Jupiter jumped back,"Never!"

Aizen grinned,"Do you know what Mars is going through now, Jupiter?" Sailor Jupiter's eyes shook as she watched Sailor Mars stand and walk down the steps mindlessly to the floor. Her hands lit up in flames, and with those eyes, those fiery red eyes, ran forward and began to attack Jupiter. Yet the fire in those eyes weren't human. They were blank, dull, and completely destroyed. Mars had died on the inside.

"What did you do to her?!" Jupiter shouted, dodging the attacks as she went along.

"Stop." Aizen said aloud. Mars stopped. The flames disappeared and she simply stood there. "Right now, a dangerous reiatsu is floating through her veins. Due to this, she is mine. My control. It's impossible to break it, for the real mars is trapped in a room inside that raven head of hair, being constantly tortured until she dies."

Jupiter gasped, shaking her head. She didn't want to believe it,"You monster! Let her go of this stupid mind game you have!"

"Attack." Mars leaped once more onto Jupiter, having flames form a bow. Aizen shunpo'd next to Mars as she held her arrow, pointed at Jupiter. "Did you know..." The bow then shifted. It grew smaller. Yet somehow, Mars managed to turn the weapon to herself. "If I asked Mars to kill herself, she would?"

This was the moment Jupiter knew that Aizen had won.

* * *

Usagi was on Hitsugaya's back. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as she held her arms around his neck loosely. The reason of this being that Usagi scraped her knee and twisted her ankle from ramming into a garbage can which was clearly visible. Though, the strong man had no troubles carrying around a 100 pound girl. She was so light compared to his bankai. He for some reason had a smile plastered onto his face the entire time, though Usagi could only see half of it.

The two went from place to place, just like on that day when they bonded for the first time. Usagi was just as carefree, never worrying about anything. It was as if she wasn't afraid to see an enemy, as if she weren't afraid to face the world. It made Hitsugaya wonder why the hell was this woman so moody?

Eventually, the first pick was the park. Usagi loved to sit on the swings, letting her sandals run into the soft sand beneath it. Toushirou was on the one next to her, not swinging, but on his soul phone. He glanced up to her and said,"We have to watch out."

"Why?"

"Because now that we are outside, Aizen could find us easily and track us. He might just use hollows to weaken us before something actually happens," he concluded.

Usagi shrugged,"I don't mind Aizen anymore... he is a coward. He won't get his hands dirty, but he uses people. It's like many bad people out there..."

Hitsugaya then began to wonder, so he spoke his thoughts,"How many people have you fought?"

"Too many."

"Did it hurt?"

Usagi kicked the sand and began to swing slightly as she replied,"No, because they were better afterwards. I believe the pure evil ones are gone and the manipulated ones are back to normal. I owe it to them I became stronger. I learned a lot from my enemies."

"Really?"

Usagi nodded her head and looked up into the sun,"I think they are all here to help teach us what we shouldn't want to be. And then we help to what they should be. Life is a circle of teaching and growing. Whether you are good or bad, you always have someone who is willing to help you. I won't let even my worst enemy down, because then I'm failing as a person to show them how happy life could be."

"Are you happy now, Usagi?"

The Moon Princess starred into Toushirou's eyes and murmured,"Extremely happy." The glow that bursted off her pale skin seemed to make this day just that much better. And the best part was, is that there were no signs of evil. None.

* * *

Aizen let Gin take care of the bloody Jupiter. She was knocked out, completely to the point of dying, though, the reiatsu will revive her to the point of where she can live and be Sailor Jupiter again... just a bit crazier. And, completely under his control. It would take about a day for everything to work. It was beautiful to watch the transformation of Mars. Truly, one of the best sights to see the enemy turn to his side through complete pain.

The tall man instructed the raven haired girl to help Gin to the room with the thunder lamp, the one across the see-through wall of Mars' room. When both were gone, and Tousen was out doing his runs of the Espada, Aizen's face turned almost wicked. He walked up to his throne and tapped his stone chair, only for him to fall back into it. Literally, the seat collapsed. Yet, as soon as Aizen was fully through, the seat re-appeared as a normal stone throne with no imperfections.

This was a passageway.

Aizen appeared in a dark hallway, dimly lit by a few torches that hung on the walls. He advanced forward, only for the path to open up into a large circular room. In the center was a container of sorts, yet, it went up to the very ceiling. In actuality, it was a clear wall. Behind the wall was a ghostly black fog. Red eyes appeared out of it and it whispered weakly,"Aizen... I'm running out of time... Get me... the crystal...."

* * *

The the next stop was some place to eat. Usagi got cranky because she was hungry and kept complaining. He let her choose a place, which somehow they landed at a karaoke bar. How? Toushirou doesn't want to think about it. It involved lots of walking and mind switching. It eventually led them both to this karaoke place.

Both were shown to a room, it was padded in pink. There were brown leather love-seat and a hardwood table in the center. On the table was a book of songs, a remote, and in front of the couch was a plasma screen TV monitor. Their orders were taken momentarily, Hitsugaya ordering them both a small margarita, showing ID. The waiter thought it was fake at first, but who is he to deny it? Hitsugaya appeared like a wealthy man with a beautiful blond, he wouldn't ruin his night.

Usagi went a head and picked the first song. It was called Mikazuki, by the artist Ayaka,_"Even in the nights without you_

_like that, no more cry_

_I won't cry anymore_

_Because I'm trying my best_

_Because I'll become strong_

_You must be watching too_

_This crescent moon that seems like it'll disappear_

_Because we're connecting_

_Because I love you."_

Now it might not have been the greatest voice, being kinda shakey and pitchy. But just because Usagi sung it, it sounded like a soft violin playing a scale before sustaining a single note. The words too, stuck a chord in Hitsugaya. _"I wont cry anymore.... I'll become strong... We're connecting... I love you."_

Usagi finally took a seat on the couch next to Hitsugaya, blushing slightly. "Usagi... you were amazing. I truly find that song amazing." The blond glanced up to him, only to see his bashful face as well. The blond looked away, as if embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, inching closer. Was she alright?

There was a hesitatation. "It's just..." Usagi turned back rapidly. It was within that second that Usagi took Hitsugaya's lips. Hitsugaya was baffled. Her smooth lips caressed his, pushing slightly as her hands slid around his neck to lock behind it. The Captain didn't know how to respond. But he did what he's been wanting to do for ages. Hitsugaya then apply force, adding passion to the kiss as one hand slid around her tiny waist as the other brushed her face.

The kiss grew hotter and steamier as a soft moan escaped from the lips of the girl. She seductively propped her leg up on his waist. Hitsugaya groaned slightly as he let his tongue run the corners of her lips. He wanted to take in very moment he had to smell her scent that she breathed to the pulse he could feel.

It was exhilarating. It was the kiss.

The kiss that is so heartfelt, so filled of bottled up emotion that is finally getting out. The passion finally running free from it's cage. The new fire burning in their hearts. This was the kiss that any person would want to feel. The kiss that was so pure, so gently yet filled with heat, where seconds felt like minutes. The seconds could fly by with a blink of an eye. Hitsugaya just wanted it to continue, never ending, forever long. This would leave his mark.

Usagi was his.

And Mamoru would never, ever touch her again.

* * *

**YES. They FINALLY kissed. It's been killing me to do that kiss. I wanted them to kiss on the first chapter for heaven's sake XD! Gosh, writing this chapter made me love this fanfiction so much more. Yet, I know all of you are like,"What about Momo?" Momo and Mamoru will tie in later for the story. I think I'll put them in again soon... but I hate both of their characters, so I don't know how much longer I want to keep them around ;D**

**But I want everyone who reads to leave a review! Seriously, if I don't get reviews... maybe I'll be mean and just stop it here... :) So review! Keeps me going and motivated.**

**Oh! And stop by my other story too! That'll make me happy :3**


	9. Implantation

**Hewo's my favorite people :) So, I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry to those who wanted me to updated,"The Lonley Espada." I've had no inspiration and extreme case of writers block. As to this story as well as a Silver Milienuium which I don't think I ever could have a case of writers block _ I find writing this story a lot easy once I get into it...**

**WARNING: There is (a lot of)gore in this chapter, some disturbing moments, a bit of romance. I refuse to up the rating on this note, but, I am WARNING YOU NOW if you don't like it.**

**Now. This is a question you MUST answer in your review(which you will do). SHOULD I ADD SMEX? Yes. I asked. I can write it and I know I can. The rating will be upped, and I promise not to make it a HUGE scene. Very short, actually. Well, more like 1000 - 1500 words on it out of the 5000 word chapters I write. It'd actually help convey my new idea extremely well, so PLEASE. If no one says anything, I'm doing it. **

**But, another idea is to just make a separate 2000 chapter on just the sex scene THAT CAN BE SKIPPED and not effect the story line, but it is implied in later chapters that they have slept with one another. And if you don't want to read it then you can just go to the next chapter, minus the sex. But regardless, the rating would go up. Ideas? Options? Sorry, I'm bothering you now.... go read XD!**

**Those who got two emails... that was because I deleted it and re-uploaded it to TRY and fix the mistake I made :O**

**

* * *

**

"Such young love." Aizen whispered. His amber eyes watched the two lovebirds and their blossoming kiss. Where was he? In Las Noches, of course. Though, there was something odd about his current state.

His outfit switched to a shade of black. A raven robe that had light blue strips long the ridges and the belt around his waist was pure white. Along side that, his hands were covered in white gloves and the collar of the robe seemed to cover majority of his neck. Lastly, his grin was not only confident, but rather wicked. It was a terrifying sight.

Yet, how could he see Usagi and Toushirou?

A crystal ball... He had received it as a special gift from a certain somebody. His name shall not be mentioned. Yet the purple glass, held up by a hand shaped stand is what he starred at. He watched them for a while, every moan, every touch. Finally, his eyes narrowed. "Pathetic. So pathetic, that I _must_ try something out."

* * *

"T-toshirou. I-I." Usagi stammered, breathing heavily. The amount of passion in the kiss was through the roofs. So high that she was soaring through the clouds with large feathered wings sparkling at her side as she moved up higher, taking in the winds, the smells, the freedom of a new emotion.

Was this even real? She was kissing this man as if she'd had all this aggression held inside. Everything was locked up in her heart, refusing to be let out. How long has she known him? A couple of weeks perhaps, yet, it was the most refreshing and happy weeks of her life, despite being life threatening.

The azure eyes flashed as Toushirou leaned forward, placing a single finger on her newly swollen lips and whispered,"Shhh." Usagi couldn't help but let the heavy pink color refill her cheeks. The blond nodded her head, obeying his command before he moved forward, climbing onto of her. Suddenly, he dove downwards, driving his lips into hers.

His tongue darted forward, and Usagi obliged with an open mouth, granting him entrance. Hitsugaya's mind flew hours per minutes, thinking of all the sensations he was feeling at this very moment. His hand protectively slid around her waist, holding their bodies closer. Everything was going perfect, and he knew this is what he wanted.

But he wanted _**more**__._

In a horse tone, Hitsugaya groaned,"You're beautiful," before rubbing his lips against hers. He found Usagi rather easy to comply to, seeing his she willing sent her hands into his hair, neck, and waist. Usagi wanted this just as much as Toushirou ever did. And the thought made him smile. The blond ached her back as the man held her, before she moaned when he moved downwards to her neck, planting soft kisses along her jawline.

"You're... amazing." Usagi managed to say, inhaling deeply at every moment his lips met her skin. Her face officially had a paint of red blush on her cheeks. Not acutal makeup, but that she couldn't stop from blushing. Hitsugaya pulled away, and just starred at her. It was like he was looking at her for the first time. Everything about her was slightly off then how he first met her. She was willing, wanting, bashful, yet confident. He thought it was sexy as hell.

He groped her leg as he propped it up on his waist before kissing her gently one last time. As he finished, letting his tongue experience her mouth's warmth once more, the man slowly sunk down so he too, was laying on the couch.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" Hitsugaya asked softly, his tone so calm and rather seductive.

Usagi smiled,"I really liked it... How if felt when we kissed... It made me happy."

The snowy haired man moved his body upwards so that Usagi could lay on him, which she easily took the offer. Now, their bodies matched perfectly. Hitsugaya loved having Usagi's scent flow through his nose as she leaned her head on his chest and when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The smell of her hair was of lavender sweets and it was the most amazing smell he's ever beheld.

"I'm glad..." Toushirou whispered, holding her close.

* * *

It a was about 15 minutes later that the waitress returned with the food, finding the two love-birds snuggling/laying down together on the couch. She smiled, knowing the sight she was seeing was innocent. Silently, she placed the food down onto the table, bowing out of respect, still knowing they probably her only infatuated with starring into one another's eyes. The red haired server gave them one last glance before exiting out of the room.

Yet, something caught her eye. Something sparkling down the hallway. By the exit door. The young girl peered down, and slowly, began to walk towards the glittering wonder. What was it. The ginger hair fell behind her shoulders as she squatted down, seeing the object. "How beautiful!" She exclaimed, her green eyes watching it glow. It was a black crystal, shining, with a light glow around it. However, it was floating in the middle of mid-air, about a foot of the ground.

The waitress reached her hand forward to pick it up. As soon as her pointer finger made contact with the tip of the crystal, she screamed. Slowly, a black fog emitted from the crystal and swarmed the young girl's body. It surrounded her in every way, and she had no escape. Quickly, the black fog touched every section of her body; the black crystal then floated upwards and slammed into her chest. And that is when the peace was officially broken.

The couple jumped upwards. Both jolting to their feet, yet not moving too far from one another. Hitsugaya's face grew concerned,"What is that screaming?"

Usagi shook her head, her fists forming, She reached down to her belt and grasped the locket on her waist,"It's not the screaming... it's the feeling."

"Feeling?"

The blond glanced to Hitsugaya. Her eyes were filled with a new emotion. Not the one of passion like before, a much different one. One that he's seen before on her, but not to this degree. She was terrified,"This is an old feeling. One I thought would never haunt me again."

"What is it?"

Usagi's body began to convulse slightly as she hesitated,"This is the feeling of the Dark Kingdom."

* * *

"_One who is thou the bright winged angel will soon see the rage within. The powers will relay into an everlasting warp of mismatched holding until one falls true. Times are changing."_

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya's eyebrow raised. "Dark Kingdom? What is that?"

Usagi grabbed her broach, holding it tight,"I'll explain later... But if I have this feeling, the enemy is near. A youma most likely. I'm afraid you can't fight these..."

The short man growled. His arm reached out and latched onto Usagi's arm that was clasping her broach. He starred up at her, his mind going into prodigy mode... Why wouldn't he be able to fight? What a stupid question. He was a captain, handling any situation. Nothing was bad or hard for him. There is a logical explanation why she is limiting him. However, there was no chance anyways that he would let her fight alone. Never will Usagi have to fight alone again.

"Why is that?" He finally questioned.

"Because... the Dark Kingdom's warriors... are real people. As a shinigami, you can't even hit them. And if you could, you'd kill a real life." Usagi told him, peering back.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened,"A... human? Turned evil?"

Usagi was about to respond when the wall next to them suddenly bursted into millions of dust particles. As it settled, the blond could see a creature standing there, blood dripping out of it's mouth. It starred at Usagi and Toushirou hungrily. The monster had green skin and a black bow tie that laced around it's neck. The bow itself led down into the black chest piece which melted into the green skin. Then, a light blue band wrapped around it's waist until it's knees. The face itself was narrow with bright red eyes, pointed ears, and wild red hair. "You're going to _die_, Moon Brat!"

Hitsugaya starred at the monster. Azure eyes studied it carefully, what was it? The monster itself was hideous, that was for sure. And anything that would interrupt him and Usagi's amazing moment deserved to die. Even if it was human, he could still kill such a hideous thing. Just as he was about to speak, the words that electrified the room were spoken,"Moon Eternal Power."

The monster as well as the Ice Master stood there in awe as the white sparkling feathers fluttered around Usagi. The power of the crystal shined bright as the soft feathers created her uniform. As the pinkish light died down, Eternal Sailor Moon stood, confident, and ready to fight. Toushirou sighed, knowing it was hopeless. Usagi was stubborn on protecting those she loved, and figuring the situation, he couldn't really do much to help anything at this point. What bothered him was that the Youma was a human... a living human.

"Little Princess. Ready to fight? I'll cut you down." The monster growled, it's mouth widening into a deathly smirk as the fingernails grew to a dangerous length, as her weapon. Without hesitation, they shout outwards, aiming at Sailor Moon,"Get everyone out of the building," she told Hitsugaya before jumping to dodge the attack.

Hitsugaya nodded his head, taking orders from her. It was the least he could do. The white haired boy dashed out of the room. It wouldn't be long before he returned...

The monster grinned,"You listen well."

"Just relay the message." Sailor Moon whispered, standing now on the table.

"The lord of the Dark Kingdom says the following: Times are changing." The Youma howled. The green skin gleamed off of Sailor Moon's radiant ways.

What does he mean,'times are changing?' Sailor Moon then let her wand appear out of air. The message was relayed. Yes, this was planned as soon as the monster appeared. It was almost like a silent letter telling Sailor Moon she needed her alone. And the Princess knew it was the only chance to get to the bottom of the returning of the Moon Kingdom.

Sailor Moon flinched slightly as the next attack of the youma was attacked, however, the scout used her wand to block the attack. Big mistake. The young girl flew back into the wall behind her, hitting it hard. However, she didn't fall. No, she was pinned to the wall by the nails of the Youma.

"Gah! Let me go!" The girl cried, struggling. The nails pinned her downwards, yet, none pierced the skin. Spoke to soon. Suddenly, the largest nail on the right hand came crashing down into Sailor Moon's chest. Yet she didn't die. Why didn't she die? A fatal attack is suppose to be fatal? Why could she still see the monster with it's elongated claws starring at her, grinning. More pain. Vines appeared in the corners of the ceiling that Sailor Moon was against, reaching downwards towards the girl, aiming at her with their thrones. 4 in the leg, 4 in the arms, 3 in the torso, and one in the neck. Then, the nails of the monster too, shot forward, only hitting on her waist. The vines covered the rest. "No!" The girl cried. Why couldn't she fight? What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she call Hitsugaya?

... because then he'd get hurt. Death was over the slightest pain of Hitsugaya from this terrible monster.

Blood began to seep out of the wounds, falling to the floor. She withered in agony as the pain swept through her body at an alarming rate. It killed. It was worse than death, simply because she was feeling terrible. Nothing could relieve this pain. It was worse than thousands of knives stabbing into her body repeatedly. It was worse than the cold whisking air that broke her down before she found the Queen of the Dark Kingdom so long ago...

Suddenly, a black fog floated out of the hands and into the large nails, crawling along the length that connected the Youma to Sailor Moon. "W-what is this?"

The dark mist found it's way to Sailor Moon's body, going into the wounds that were opened by the fingers. Sailor Moon screamed in a low tone, careful to not make Hitsugaya hear. She didn't need him seeing this... whatever was happening. The blackness found it's way into every newly punctured and blood skin. The darkness was going inside of her.

The black fog stopped, now, in the air around Sailor Moon. It wouldn't stop until every inch invaded her body. And when it was successful, the beast of a youma opened it's mouth. Wide. Not just ordinary wide, LARGE. A metallic beam shot out and hit Sailor Moon's chest. A ear shattering scream came from the Moon Princess. This was too much. She couldn't even contain herself. What was this? It was like something was burring a hole deep within her, filling it with nothing, but as if extracting something.

Her vision began to blur, yet, she tried to stay away despite the terrible pain coursing through her burning veins. The blond sweated from her forehead. There was no stopping the throbbing, miserable darkness that was flowing through her. Yet, there was a light. A bright one. A blinding light coming out of her broach. "N-no." She weakly whispered.

The Silver Crystal.

The monster was stealing her life. "S-stop..." The girl murmured, too weak to say anything too powerful but for the screams of pain.

"I don't _want_ the crystal." The Youma grinned. Without notice, the black crystal came out of the monster's chest. It wandered over to the silver crystal, circling it in mid air. Finally, it smashed into it, glowing a ominous color of black. The black began to overtake the silver, and the two crystals became one.

The light of the Silver Crystal dimmed slightly, but the basic shape and silver color remained. What did that dark crystal do? Did it vanish?

Then, it floated back towards Sailor Moon and finding it's way back into her chest. Sailor Moon couldn't tell what was going on, for her vision was being overtaken by blood. As the finger nails removed itself from the girl's body, withdrawing into normal sized fingers, the youma whispering,"Transfer complete." Before suddenly falling down into the waitress, completely human and without a single harm to her body.

* * *

"_The blackness to persuade the light; take away the breath of life and bring fourth the deadly sins."_

_

* * *

_

"SAILOR MOON!" Hitsugaya stood in the doorway, the place was wrecked. The waitress, who was clearly the youma from before was now unconscious on the floor, resting somewhat peacefully. But that girl didn't matter, no. It was Sailor Moon, against the floor with vines wrapped around her, puncturing her skin and making her bleed. It appeared Sailor Moon won, but at a price. How could things get this bad? Well, she'd be fine. Nothing really must have happened if Sailor Moon was still... wait.

There was more blood that was Toushirou saw. Much much more. On the floor, on the vines, in her hair, on her stomach, legs, and arms. And lastly, he noticed there was blood all over her neck and chest. What the hell happened?

The locket on her chest blinked a few times, showing it's sign of low power, before the Sailor uniform melted away in red colored feathers, leaving a broken girl in that beautiful, now blood soaked white dress. "Usagi..." He murmured, running to her side. The damage of this place was beyond impossible of repair. The man sighed, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his checkbook, one for emergencies like this. He left the nice big check inside the waitress's hand, along with a note saying,"For damages."

The captain inspected Usagi's wounds to her reiatsu. Everything was normal about how she felt to him, it was just physical injuries which could be fixed,"Thank goodness they didn't do anything too drastic to you..."

The blond moved slightly, glancing up,"I guess not..." She told him in a weak voice, smiling before she collapsed in his arms.

* * *

"_The battle of heart begins."_

_

* * *

_

Usagi found herself in Hitsugaya's room with a warm light around her. It was a soft yellow glow and extremely comforting. It made it that much better that if was from Toushirou, starring at her sleeping body. Sleep was so nice... so peaceful, so bright. Yet, something was off about her sleeping world today. The bright blue sky wasn't as bright as it was last night, or the night before... or even the previous year. Strange.

Finally, the small girl came too. Her crystal eyes fluttered open, finding another happy face. Toushirou. "So you've finally woken up? Oh thank goodness, I was worried."

Usagi moaned, yawning,"How long have I been out?"

"3 hours. I've almost gotten to attend to all your wounds. Almost done, actually. Give yourself another few hours before you walk around again, just to make sure they seal on their own afterwords," Toushirou instructed, letting his hands glow as they slid along her body, healing now her leg wounds. He worked carefully, slowly working to make sure every little cut was healed to perfection. His eyebrows furrowed, for one wound wouldn't heal as easily as the others. There was a small pain in her chest. Usagi flinched slightly, though, it wasn't noticeable to anyone's face. It was weird, the feeling. It was as if something was happening inside of her body that she wasn't aware of. Yet, it simmered down a bit later.

Usagi tilted her head, wondering why he was paying so much attention to every little detail,"I'll be fine... No need to worry."

"Worry? I am _not worrying." _Toushirou replied stubbornly, going back to working on that one little wound.

"It's really fine..." Usagi mumbled, her crystal eyes starring at him below.

Hitsugaya peered up to meet her face,"I'd rather stay here all night, just to make you the way you were before so you don't look down on scars knowing that something tried to kill you."

Usagi realized something. Hitsugaya cared for her more than she thought... much more. He cared for her health, cared for her body, cared for her soul, and most of all, cared for her heart. Usagi couldn't help but grin,"You're crazy. Memories are much worse."

"And you've matured. Your point?"

Usagi's jaw dropped,"What does that have to do with anything?" What the hell is he talking about; that was completely random.

Hitsugaya let off a soft chuckle, continuing his work,"Oh nothing."

"You're being a hoe." Usagi sneered, crossing her arms and looking away from him, huffing slightly. Her lips curled and she tried to contain her laughter,"I take it back. You're being a huge hoe right now, Toushirou."

"Me? A.... hoe? What in the world is that?" The captain questioned. Never before had he heard such a word... is it a good thing? Hitsugaya shook his head, trying to brush it off as he moved to the last leg before he did the spot he tried to avoid most, her hips... the wounds were _low_ on her hips. Dangerously low.

The snowy haired man shook off the thought until the time came, but until then, he pestered Usagi. "So... do you remember what happened at the battle?"

The blond began to reminisce on the memory, but nothing came,"Nope. I remember our... kiss, and then a scream. That's all. The rest is a blur... But I guess I did transform and fight the youma, yes? I just find it weird.... how could the Dark Kingdom be back?"

Toushirou shrugged,"Revival, possibly?"

"No one could revive something like that..."

"But answer the question, _what is it?_"

* * *

Aizen chuckled. "Really, really, this is fantastic. Jupiter, Mars, please, come sit with me." Slowly, two girls, completely draped in black entered the throne room. Their eyes were blank and even so, their stares were deathly. The powerful man grinned as the two girls sat on his arm rests, waiting their patiently for an order. "I want you to go send out betas 1 and 2 for me. I believe it's about time to shake up a few things around here."

The brunette stood up from his throne, looking around momentarily before replying,"I have some research to do..."

The two scouts left instantly, going to do their task. Once the room was cleared, the man disappeared through the portal that is his seat. Aizen approached a long hallway, that of which he soon moved through quickly to a large room. The man bowed,"Phase 1 is completed, sire. Implantation is successful."

* * *

x~ 3 years ago.

"LUNA!" Usagi wailed, sitting in her crescent moon bed. She had her golden locked tied up behind her, and light flannel pajamas over her body. Suddenly, a small black cat jumped into the room. "Hello there, Usagi. Now, I'm sure you going to want to know what all of this Sailor Moon stuff is about, yes?"

The blond bit her lip,"I just think it's weird a cat is talking." The blond giggled, rolling on her mattress before complaining,"Make it quick, Luna. I'm STARVING and I didn't get to eat my lunch yet!"

"Usagi... it's 11 AM. Lunch isn't for another 2 hours."

"2 HOURS?! But I'm hungry now!!!"

"Control yourself..." Luna pleaded, making herself comfortable. How was she suppose to deal with one crying baby as her leader. After all, she just defeated Queen Beryl, she should have some sort of stability. Yet, during the memory recovery process, the details of the Dark Kingdom were not given.

"... fine." Usagi murmured, leaning back into her seat.

"Now, listen carefully. Long ago, during the Silver Millennium, there was the Moon Kingdom. It was a kingdom of light, prosperity, beautiful, peace. In contrary to the kind nature of the bright side of the moon, the dark side, also known as the Dark Kingdom pulled in contrast. With good comes evil, it's inevitable.

"So the story begins. It's always been a rivalry between the two. While the Moon Kindgom had it's unwavering light, the shadowing darkness of the Dark Kingdom has always hung over their heads. Everything had an opposite. Every person has an opposite. And because of that opposite personality, the hatred, anger, jealous, all the sins in the world power the Dark Kingdom.

"It's said once the evil is defeated, the balance is off for a while, where good rules over most. Yet always, always, a new evil is reborn and the balance is restored until one side overthrows the other and rules. Like your mother, Queen Serenity, overthrew the Dark Kingdom, and now they are returning. You must fight, Usagi. That crystal inside you is our last hope of light remaining of the Moon Kingdom."

~ End flashback.

"Ah, so it's the contrast to the Moon Kingdom. That makes sense. To create the youma, it brings out the sinful, opposite side of a person's nature." Hitsugaya concluded, finishing the last leg. He gulped slightly, peering up to Usagi who was nodding her head to his statement. It was time for the waist. The white haired man picked himself up, moving slightly closer to the head of the bed before glancing to Usagi,"It's rather awkward to be doing this while you are awake..."

Usagi giggled, reaching her hands down to her... her... underwear? What was she wearing? The blond peered down, realizing she _was_ just in undergarments... This had Rangiku's name all over it. Basically, the next few hours consists of slow working on the final wounds, tons of blushing and lots and reassuring him that what Hitsugaya was doing was to help her and not in any way sexual.

Time passed and Usagi was well, Usagi. She complained about everything. The TV channel, why she wasn't eating, where the tacos were. Everything she normally would do. "Toushirou?" She asked him, starring up at the ceiling.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think Mamo-chan came back?"

Hitsugaya froze. He didn't have an answer but to call him a slimy bastard. Though, he knew he couldn't say that.... He'd just have to reword it. "Hinamori probably dumped him and he came running back to you, knowing he'd feel loved."

"You might be right..." Usagi whispered, her eyes unwavering. "He just makes me question myself a bit too much... I don't know. It's weird."

"Usagi, I'm almost done. Hitsugaya was officially speechless after that. His lips burned. He wanted to kiss Usagi... now. He wanted to touch Usagi. Now. She was barely wearing clothing. He wanted to _take_ her. Now.

For the past few hours, he'd been admiring her curves, her skin. Everything about her body just shows how much angels and gods would want to have what she had. All those years of fighting payed off for sure. He wanted to save loosing himself to her so that he could say how much he loved her. How much he wanted what they had together to be nothing more that pure love that radiated off their bodies. Hitsugaya knew lust was a dangerous thing, and he also knew he wasn't a lustful person. Just a normal man going through normal hormone stages. What really counted was her safety, and right now, her condition wasn't too bright.

Finally, Usagi was healed. Finally, Toushirou was happy to see her really smile, knowing she was going to be alright. Usagi wanted to jump for joy, but was stopped. Her heart. A pain... a terrible pain ripped through her chest. It was the pain before in full fledged mode. Usagi clutched herself, falling backwards to bed's pillows again. She let out a small scream, buckling in the sharp throbbing that was bursting in her chest.

"Usagi! What's wrong? Usagi?" Toushirou asked, running to her side. He grabbed her hand and held to him him, wondering what was going on right now. He healed her, totally and completely.

Her face grew pained, yet, within the next 10 seconds... it stopped.

"Toushirou... I don't know what that was..."

"Describe it."

"A sharp pain through my chest." Usagi whispered bluntly. "Can I fix that for you?" Hitsugaya asked in a completely serious tone. Usagi grinned wickedly, and in a new surprising voice, she grabbed Hitsugaya's shirt. She tugged him close to her, holding him near. Toushirou knew he wanted to kiss her... but it wasn't right at this time,"Usagi... please. You need to heal."

"No." She growled. Hitsugaya gasped slightly, starring at her in disbelief. She wanted him _this_ bad? No... Something was in her eyes. Something was different about her eyes. Yet, he couldn't pin-point it. Maybe he was just overanalyzing... Maybe he should just give in a kiss her. Hitsugaya shrugged, what could be the harm? The Captain climbed up onto the bed, hovering over her before...

Someone entered the room.

Two people entered the room. And it wasn't Rangiku or Ami.

Hitsugaya looked to his left by the door. Two figures with white masks plastered over their faces. Each had different symbols on them, each showing different levels of power. These people then removed their masks, flashing golden hollow eyes. There was no sign in the levels of fear he felt.

Hitsugaya lost his breath at that very moment.

"... Mamoru and Hinamori?"

* * *

**I just needed to add a little blurb on Aizen. It's not detailed, it's very short... but it gives you something to think about :)**

**:D So there. Chapter done. I actually had more trouble writing the second half than the first, which is rather strange. I'm sorry if the second half seemed rather boring... I needed to put some time through to heal Usagi. But, just as a notice, I think I'm going to adopt Saint Sky's way of updating. A number of reviews per chapter is needed in order to have another chapter up date. It's mean, but they keep me encouraged XD! **

**So, 5 reviews per chapter. It made me upset to only see 1 review for chapter 8. Maybe that is why I had such a lack of writing this past week or so. Remember. 5 reviews per chapter, AND, tell me about the rating whether to add smexy scene. :) Love you guys! And I'd love you more if you went and read "Silver Millennium" are you finish reviewing this XD!**


	10. Rampage

**Hewos! So, update. Yay! This chapter was a bit hard to write... Honestly. It's not that good. And, it's unedited. I just sent it off to my editor and I'll have the fixed version of it up soon. But, I needed to get it out. I've been sucking in the update department and I will do a small edit check tomorrow morning. I really hope you like this chapter... despite the fact I lost inspiration half way through and the writing level became that of a two year old. I want to say this, good luck and enjoy XD! Note, this chapter has a bit of lust and violence. **

* * *

The two figures stood there. Their faces were burning in rage. Their eyes were almost discolored. It was dark, eerie, and no signs of life bursted through those irises. It was clearly black. Mamoru stepped forward. With almost a jolt like movement, his hand was on his heart,"Usagi. Why?"

The blond gasped, sitting upwards so her back was against the headboard,"Mamo-chan..." She noticed he had not called her Usako. She peered to Hitsugaya. His eyes were latched onto Hinamori. Usagi seemed a bit more troubled when Momo called out,"Shiro-chan..."

The white haired male removed his seductive position over Usagi and sat on the edge of the bed. Usagi pouted a bit and pursed her lips as she twiddled her thumbs. She felt like she was 5 and was about to be yelled at for doing something bad. The blond sat up momentarily, whispering to Hitsugaya in his ear,"We should leave... I don't like the look of things." Hitsugaya shook his head before speaking aloud,"Can I help either of you? Hinamori, Chiba."

His voice was rather icy, and it was noticeable that the room temperature was slowly dropping. His alone time was interrupted. He didn't like it. More so since Chiba was the man that barged in. Mamoru's hands grew into fists,"I was coming to take Usagi out to eat when I bumped into Hinamori who claimed she was coming to find you, Hitsugaya."

An eyebrow raised on the boy as he repelled an answer,"Hinamori... why are you not where you are suppose to be?" His voice showed no mercy. He was referring to the Soul Society. Mamoru didn't need to know of that business so Hitsugaya wasn't direct.

"I believe no one but myself was assigned to this area." Hitsugaya then added, crossing his arms. "Shiro-c-"

"It's Hitsugaya-tachiou to you."

Momo paused, glanced down at the floor and scratching her arm,"Hitsugaya-tachiou, forgive me... I was worried." Nervously, she blunted out,"I feel like you're slipping away.. You've been on this mission for too long. And now that I see you've fallen under contact with the people who you aren't suppose to...."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed,"Hinamori, what are you trying to say." More like a statement.

She then starred upwards to glare at Usagi with death eyes,"You are falling for the enemy.... I can't have it happen... You'll get hurt. I don't want you hurt." Hinamori then felt a small grin appear on her face,"Yamamoto-soutachiou will hate to hear this. Bye-bye, moon brat."

And then Momo was gone, running out the door. Hitsugaya stood upwards, sighing at how rash his childhood friend was,"I can't have her tell Yamamoto, please, be safe." He smiled a bit at Usagi before running out the door, leaving Mamoru there with Usagi. Usagi was still pondering on how Momo knew who she was... Moon brat is what youma called her.

Usagi forced Mamoru to leave right after Hitsugaya went out after Momo. She refused to talk to him, but simply pointed at the door. The man complied, seeing as to how his relationship failed. Yet, she never saw the grin form on his face when he left the apartment.

* * *

"HINAMORI!" Hitsugaya shouted, shunpo'ing through the air. He left his gigai on a rooftop as he ran forward, faster and faster as he saw Momo drawing near from her initial lead on him. The white haired man's face snarled. He was following Momo faster, running on air.

If Yamamoto knew of his relationship, he'd never be allowed to go to Earth again. Ever. He'd be filed for treason. Nothing would ever work again. His life would be ruined. Yet, Momo seemed to have no problem taking it all away from him. She then stopped abruptly, turning around and smiling a bit.

"Hinamori! What is the meaning of this?" Hitsugaya hissed, leaning forward as a cheetah would to it's prey.

"THUNDER CRASH!"

A large thunder like bolt came hurdling towards Hitsugaya. It came down faster and faster and then slammed into the captain, for it caught him off guard. He fell backward, yet, he had a quick enough reaction to pull out his zanpakuto. "What the-"

His eyes widened when Sailor Jupiter came flying down from the sky, her method of transportation unknown. Yet, it was a bit strange when a familiar reiatsu sucked out all the air around him. Hitsugaya's eyes bulged when a silver haired fox appeared, licking his lips as he wrapped his arms around the scout's waist, holding her close. "What a nice shot ya' got there."

"Thank you." The husky feminine voice rung. Her dark eyes glared at him,"Where is Usagi?" She was too, floating, much like shinigami. How could she _do_ that? She wasn't a spirit... Was she?

"Makoto... why are you with Gin? And why is he... touching you?" Hitsugaya disregarded her question, completely jumping to the point that he instantly thought of when Ichimaru moved his arms to hold Jupiter.

The girl simply sighed,"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. _You_, shinigami, have become my enemy. And therefore, I found new friends." Jupiter then glanced to Gin,"I'm going to go find her. Play nice." She was gone in the next second.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened,"Hinamori, please, get back." Hitsugaya growled. Last thing he needed was for her to attack Gin and beg for him to take her to Aizen. That was something she would do, seeing her desperation for that sicko.

However, it seemed that Momo was going to comply. She ran behind Hitsugaya and stood behind him,"Don't fight Gin. Let him just take Usagi and you won't be hurt."

Hitsugaya snapped around, now facing her,"Are you crazy?" Yes, he asked her if she was crazy. Momo shook her head, yet, tears formed in the slits of her eyes. She dove into his chest, hugging him feverishly. Hitsugaya didn't know how to respond. Gin didn't look that he was on the offense... So, in the moment he had, he embraced her back,"Nothing is going to happen to you or-"

"Found her." Gin said happily, clapping his hands.

Hitsugaya froze. Found who? The white haired shinigami glared at Gin, and then that man waved. Gin was waving at him. He was about to retort when he saw the wave turn into a pointed finger. The captain followed the pointed finger down to the ground below them.

Usagi. Usagi starring up, watching Momo in Hitsugaya's. Her head was shaking in disbelief, her eyes watering,"Oh please no... not again." And then she ran as fast as she could away from the scene of her betrayed.

* * *

Aizen was in his large, secretive room from the portal of his throne room. He stood in the large oval room, starring into the window in front of him,"How are you feeling?"

"Better... Her angry... her fury... her sadness... all the weakness... are fueling me."

"Then I will make sure that you are at full power by the end of the weak, my lord." Aizen whispered, bowing down on one knee. The mysterious figurine behind the glass only seemed to smirk.

* * *

"Damn it! This was a set up!" Hitsugaya growled, shoving Momo off his body,"You! My own childhood friend... a person who I thought I could trust... you." His body began to shake, the air soon had small ice particles floating around. This man was mad.

"Shiro-chan I-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT." Hitsugaya shrieked, throwing his hand down,"You set me up, Hinamori... I can't trust you." The small girl could only stand their with a blank stare on her face. She watched the ground below her, the trees, the grass, the tears that fell on the ground from her eyes. She too, was going through a few new emotions. The girl's eyes wandered up,"She'll never be good for you."

Hitsugaya could only stare at her in shock as he then looked to Gin, who was standing there in mid-air, grinning that grin that he hated. "You bastard..."

"Oh Hitsugaya-taichiou, no need to fuss! I'll be out sooner than ya' think." Gin assured, disappearing too in a flash. Probably went to go hunt down Usagi.... Hitsugaya gave Hinamori one last look before too, just like the others, vanished. He used his short legs to move his body along the airways above Karakura. He flashed from one way to the other, his azure eyes skimming the streets to find the golden haired princess.

He began to loose hope. Hitsugaya floated down onto a nearby roof, sitting on it, and blankly gazing into the sky, watching the few clouds roll by. He winced slightly at the sun's beams, but it didn't bother him too much. He simply watched the clouds roll by, wondering. Gin and Makato... together. Did it make any sense? He could have sworn she was trying to kill him when she was here. It was fake? Was their relationship simply not real?

What about Hinamori? Did she know Usagi was there? How could he have been so stupid to think embracing Momo in any sort of situation was alright! It wasn't... Only one person belonged in his arms, and that was Usagi. He needed to find her, but where? Where did... right!

An idea flung into his head, and then, he was off. Running, as usual, to the body of water that surrounded Karakura Town. The river. Everything seems to happen there. Where they first met, to where he really admitted and felt something for her... the river is where she would go.

The icy man made his way over to the rushing stream only to find Usagi laying on the grass, right where the water met the land. "Oh Usagi..." He whispered, running his fingers through his hair before inhaling deeply and jumping down to ground level. He walked over to Usagi, taking his time to sit down next to her. He peered over her back to see her picking at small strands of gross, almost examining it before tossing it into the soothing river.

"... You hated Mamoru for what he did to me. Yet, you managed to do the same in half the time and twice the hurt... Maybe it was because I _knew_ you wouldn't do it that it hurt so bad."

Hitsugaya's body shut down momentarily. How could he respond to that. He hugged Momo... Momo, the girl who stole her last love away from her. And what she was feeling now must have been truly terrible.

"I won't forgive you." She then whispered.

"A-ah..." Hitsugaya murmured. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair once more, nervous feelings slowly taking over his body, he truly wasn't gifted in the love department, nor in words.

"Toushirou?" Usagi asked, sounding rather innocent.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

His eyebrows furrowed,"What?" The blond sat up, her back still to the captain. She watched the water rush past her,"You don't know what I've been through... enough for me to deserve an answer on _why_ you'd have feelings for Momo."

Hitsugaya sat back, letting the breeze rustle his haori,"It's not so much that I have feelings for her... I just have an urge to protect her. She's been my friend for a while, Usagi. You clearly don't understand either on my end."

Usagi snapped her head back. He saw her face. It was filled with different emotions. One could say that emotions are read through the eyes. The Moon Bunny had thousands of different emotions in her eyes. Jealously, hatred, sadness, depression. Yet, the most predominant one was betrayed. Usagi was betrayed.

"Don't say that." She whispered, letting the sparkles trail down her face and off her chin.

Hitsugaya wanted to wipe away her tears, he wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry. Yet, he couldn't. He had no reason... He didn't do anything wrong.

"I have every right to... Momo was my only friend, the only one who cared for me besides my grandmother who was slowly dying." Hitsugaya sneered slightly, crossing his arms and digging his heel into the soil,"You don't know anything about what I've gone through."

Usagi seemed to almost laugh,"You're a real jerk... So inconsiderate. You're so icy. Is your heart made of ice too? Enough to care when someone is crying their eyes out to see someone who they felt something with openly give themselves to a girl who previously destroyed her life? Regardless of anything you want to tell me, you're a jerk." She tried to smile through her tears, laughing, pitying how stupid he was. And then she huffed,"Maybe Aizen can help me more than anyone in this world."

And the Princess gave Hitsugaya an almost chilling look, her eyes once more filled with betrayal as she stood up and trotted off. Hitsugaya knew at the mention of Aizen being her solution, it was the end of his relationship.

* * *

Ami and Rangiku were walking around the city. They had gone out for some quality time, seeing how Ami was now in good condition and Hitsugaya was out on his date. Chances are they'd be back by now, but, it didn't make a difference. Time alone is what counted, is what Rangiku said. However, time was growing thin, seeing the moon slowly rising up alone the horizon. "We better head back, Ami-chan." Rangiku suggested, munching down on her own bag of chips. Ami chose to not eat anything, calling it unhealthy to a well balanced diet.

Rangiku retorted, calling her crazy since she was fighting almost all day. The young girl went back on her wishes eventually, grabbing a pretzel off a nearby stand. The two began off home, each finishing their little treats and discarding them in a trash can.

As they walked, they discussed fashions, boobs, ice cream, boobs. Yeah.

However, Rangiku and Ami were in a normal domestic area, houses, trees, a suburb of the city. It was the way home when the shinigami stopped Ami. "Someone is coming..."

The scout and lieutenant took battle like positions, yet almost froze when green came across their face. Green. Emerald, with a certain 'spark' to it. Ami's eyes widened, and Rangiku's eyes narrowed. "Sailor Jupiter!" Ami cried, running forward to embrace her friend. Jupiter gladly opened her arms to the smart girl and held her close,"Ami-chan. I'm sorry for leaving you... But I'm not leaving without you again. You see, everything. All our logic, was completely wrong."

"Ami-chan," Rangiku said aloud,"I don't like the aura from Jupiter. I don't think she is alright. Her energies are completely dark." The blond reached into her back pocket for her soul candy when Ami stopped her,"Rangiku-san, please... it's Jupiter. She'd never do anything wrong. And if there was, she'd break through whatever force was holding her down. She's strong like that."

Rangiku sighed a bit,"If you say so."

Jupiter then smirked. Her lock around Ami grew tighter, tight enough so that she couldn't free herself. "Jupiter!" Ami cried,"Let go of me. You are hurting me. Please, let go." Yet Jupiter held her tight. She jumped high into the air,"You are a smart shinigami."

"Rangiku! Oh how I've missed ya'!" A voice cheered.

Her eyes widened as she focused her vision behind Jupiter. Gin. Gin Ichimaru. The blond froze. It was the first time she saw him since he left. Her body shook a bit,"Ichi...maru..."

"Is that all you can say? You haven't see me for a year!" Gin replied, tilting his head slightly. Yet, Rangiku had a feeling his being here was not a good thing... it couldn't have been. The blond inhaled deeply, only to find shock when he snaked an arm around Jupiter,"Got Mercury? Why then, our job here is complete!"

Ami struggled in the strong arms of Jupiter, but found no luck in reaching her transformation stick or breaking free. She was captured. Rangiku yelled into the air,"Gin! Gin why! Why are you doing this? Please! Talk to me!" She felt helpless when he didn't respond and disappeared, taking two scouts with him. She couldn't even fight him.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat by the river bank. He hadn't moved. He just thought, how stupid was he? He just lost Usagi. He lost a little angel in his world... He only shared one true kiss with her. Was that all that he deserved? Probably, he seemed like a real asshole. Yet, the captain somehow felt content with it.

"TACHIOU!"

The captain looked behind him to see Rangiku running to him as fast as he could. She panted as she came to a halt, putting her hand on her lumpy chest to catch her breath before she spoke,"Gin came. He abducted Ami. They have all the scouts."

"Gin? So that is why he was here! Goddamn it!" Hitsugaya shouted, shooting up from the ground,"That man came, bringing Jupiter. She said she was going after Usagi... but no. She came after Ami. She wanted, no _Aizen_ wanted her. Aizen has something to do with all of this. No scouts... How are we going to protect Usagi? She already hates me..."

"Hitsugaya, she's practically in love with you." Rangiku giggled. Hitsugaya pursed his lips and glanced off into the river,"Until she saw me hug Momo in front of her..."

"You hugged Momo?"

"Endearingly."

"Why?"

"Because she _was_ a close friend of mine. The two faced bitch." Hitsugaya hissed, turning back to his vice. He'd never forgive Momo, Aizen, Gin, but, the one person who he knew he could never forgive was himself.

* * *

"Get _off _ of me! Jupiter! Makoto! What has gotten into you?" Ami squealed, squirming as she was carried into a throne room. It was large, rather dimly lighted, yet, it had a strange aura that made Ami want to jet for it. The only light fell on the high up throne.

"Aizen." Ami sneered, starring up at the figurine on the throne. The man glared down,"The most resistant scout. Or should I say the weasel of the bunch? You've evaded me numerous times, and I give you much regard. However, you are going to face the same fate as the other 3."

Ami was about to jump up and scream. Retaliation and fighting back, though the results were going to be minimal, seemed to be the only option. However, she froze at his words. After carefully reviewing his very speech once more in her head, she asked, "...3? Rei-chan, Makoto-chan... Who is the third?"

Then, that third figure walked into the room, along side Makoto and Rei. She couldn't help but scream. This was simply madness.

* * *

Usagi trailed along the edges of the bustling night city. She drifted along, as if not caring what would happen to her. A mugger could come up and snatch her non-existent purse, cut off her hair, rape her... It didn't matter. She was already ready to give up.

"Usako!"

Usagi glanced upwards. Mamoru was running after her. Another heartbreaker. But... not the one who broke her heart this time. "Usako..." He muttered, finally approaching her,"You forget I'm still your friend." Usagi gave him one last look before burring her head into his chest, crying, just crying out her eyes. "I-I can't even function anymore!" She first lost Mamoru, but then, she lost Hitsugaya. How could she loose both of them in less than a year? How could she feel such heart break only after _one_ kiss with Hitsugaya. Was it because it felt so right?

The tall man embraced her, pushing his face into her hair,"You are angel, Usako. Because every tear an angel spills spill bring realization and life into another."

The blond tilted her head backwards so she could see Mamoru's face. He was smiling. A bright, moonlit smile. Usagi couldn't help but smile back. She felt rather guilty, that she was boy hopping. Mamoru to Hitsugaya to Mamoru to Hitsugaya all the way back to Mamoru again. "Mamo-chan... I want to make sure of something."

"Anything."

"I don't want a relationship with you."

His ocean deep eyes seemed rather distorted,"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't love you... nor will I let you take advantage of me." Usagi whispered, starring into the sky. "I want to have no feelings for you... Or Hitsugaya." She made note that she was referring to him by his last name again.

Mamoru's lips formed into a hard line. He scratched his head and sighed,"That hurts to hear, Usagi. Well, maybe you can find someone later in life. Someone power, strong... Just know, there are other people out there willing to take you under their wing... someone who can make you stronger. Forever." And he disappeared down the pathway. She couldn't help but notice a strange feeling around him, and a stranger feeling bubbling within her. Her heart felt weird, different... changing.

Her eyes flashed wickedly as a new persona seemed to take over,"MAMO-CHAN!" Within seconds, he turned around, only to find Usagi leaping into his arms. She hugged him close,"I change my mind. I _want _ you." He could only smirk triumphantly.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat in his study, a small table in his room. He kept re-reading that old book he found in the section of the library Yamamoto showed him the night before the mission. He wondered why that was shown. The way of light... That one section that explained Usagi's power was one of the greatest forces in existence. Yet, what was the opposing force in all this light? There had to be something. The Captain sat still, quietly, and in his own world when Rangiku bursted through the door, her face showing signs of what just happened,"Tachiou... something is wrong with Usagi."

The captain peered up,"Did she eat too many donuts?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes, almost bouncing with anxiety,"No, she is destroying a taco stand, tearing off her clothes, while making out with Mamoru."

Hitsugaya jumped up from his seat,"Do you know how urgent that is? Mamoru probably drugged her or something... The sicko. Let's go get her."

"Are you okay with seeing her?" Rangiku paused to ask. She still wasn't sure if he could stand seeing her like that, knowing there was a chance her actions resulted from their 'break up'. "I'll be fine... I just can't stand knowing she is like this because of me... I never knew I could affect someone like that."

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. It beats faster._

_

* * *

_

The two 10th division leaders arrived at the scene of the crime. There was a small circle around the two figurines. One was Mamoru. He was standing there getting what every guy could ever want. A hot girl swooning over him while showing her temper.

Usagi.

Usagi was ripping her clothes, biting them, before throwing them on the ground. She ran over to this taco stand which happened to be standing right by, and used her arm to push as much as she could off the cart and onto the floor. The man who ran this cart stood in shock of this crazy girl. The eyes of Usagi seemed blank as she ran over to Mamoru, kissing his lips endearingly before rubbing his chest. Lust filled her eyes, however, the cart owner retaliated. When he did, Usagi snarled and threw herself at him, lurching after him,"What do you want?" her strong action made him back up.

Hitsugaya froze at the sight. She seemed almost primitive. Like a wild beast released from it's cage. The stench around Usagi, not the smelling stench, but the feeling you got around her was simply black. Everything about her seemed terrifying. From her snarl to her body pose, to her supporting 'lover' in the background who did nothing to stop the girl from rampaging and killing this owner for no reason.

"Please, miss. Why do you rampage like you do? I'm going to call the cops if you..."

"- NO ONE, is calling the cops. _I _ call the shots here. _ME." _Usagi interrupted in a taunting voice, biting her middle finger and swaying her body. She then sang,"I can do anything **better** than you."

Her eyes seemed to match her devilish smirk when she lunged back to Mamoru, her lips tracing his neck in light feathery kisses. His arms wrapped around her, groping her ass and leaving his imprints on the fabric when he removed them. The girl let out a small squeal in agreement to his action.

Usagi giggled, tilting her head. She let her hand fly up and play with his hair. She then almost fell when she lost balance. Yet, when she was caught by Mamoru, she simply kept on that same face. It was as if the devil was possessing her. Usagi was completely out of character...

Hitsugaya couldn't take it. "Usagi! Usagi!" he cried out, running into the ring of fire where Usagi was practically dancing along to her own rhythm of _chaos._ The captain reached out a hand to her, only for the blond to slap it away,"Move, shrimp."

The audience gave off a small gasp, watching as the girl walked over to the taco stand and kicked it, leaving a small dent in the metal that it was made of. She let out a hardy laugh, watching the cart owner in complete distress. "Wrathful, isn't it?" Usagi seemed unfazed from the impact.

The man gulped,"E-extremely. B-bu-but miss... I don't have the money to pay fo-or the damages..."

Hitsugaya nodded to Rangiku who wrote out a big check in seconds. It was time for the shinigami to move in. Rangiku ran to the owner, placing the sheet of paper in his hand and folding it around,"We will take care of her... Don't worry. Get out of here"

"Thank you, kind lady!" The owner whispered, bowing in respect as he starred at the check. It was enough to make his cart a _super_ cart. More than enough, so, he wheeled it away as fast as he could to avoid any more damage. However, the crowd still stayed. They wondered why these two people were taking the offensive.

Hitsugaya ran forward, blocking the swing to his face from Usagi before grasping her arm in a lock. His leg then swung downwards, hitting back her legs, causing her to fall to the ground. "Ack!"

"Rangiku, close off her legs." Hitsugaya ordered. The busty blond ran to the girl on the floor, struggling for emancipation and Rangiku then sat on her legs. She was surprised, as well as her captain, when both were hauled off. Not by Mamoru no, but by Usagi physically pushing herself up and knocking them over.

The captain cursed,"Where did she get that energy? Usagi is _not_ that strong." The princess stood there with curled lips, clenched fists, twisted legged stance, and a face of a deranged predator. It was not Usagi. This was not Usagi.

"USAGI!" Hitsugaya shouted, standing up. He was about to run to the girl, but his arms were locked behind him. Mamoru had grabbed him from behind, holding him back as if setting him up for an attack from the blond. "Chiba you bastard! You did all this!" He wriggled a bit, trying to escape. But no use.

Mamoru stayed quiet. Rangiku was about to jump on him when Hitsugaya shouted,"Usagi! Why are you acting like this ravenous beast? Where is your heart?!"

Usagi was about to pounce, but she stopped. She starred at Hitsugaya for a good 10 seconds before she winced. The wince turned into a full step backwards where she clasped her head as if she were having a major head ache. And then, Usagi clutched her chest, panting lightly before falling down on her knees. She shuddered and then let out a scream of pain. And ear shattering scream that seemed could fill of Karakura. Mamoru released Hitsugaya, running backwards into the crowd for some reason... as if he didn't want to stay.

Rangiku chased him, noticing the man trying to escape while Hitsugaya ran forward, bending down to her side. He tilted her head upwards from her crouched position and began holding her close, cooing,"Shh, Usagi, shh. It's all over." He pet her hair and began stroking her cheek too. He noticed Usagi's normal facial expression returned. Pained. Just like before this mood swing. And, the other thing he noticed. Usagi's aura was back to normal, just slightly tinted here and there. He figured it was something Mamoru did and she was still recovering.

Yet, when Usagi opened her eyes to see Hitsugaya there, she jumped off him. She crawled backwards, away from him,"Please... don't come near me again. I-I _loath_ you." And she picked herself up, completely hysterical, and began to run. She left Hitsugaya there, sitting in the middle of the circle of people, feeling the the idiot that he was.

* * *

**Heya! So, maybe you noticed the lacking of writing skills towards the end... if you see errors that I don't get to tomorrow... just PM them to me XD~**

**So what did you think? Good, bad? Like the twists? I like them. I think of them as I go, so they aren't as much thought through, but I'll make them work somehow...**

**Please please review. Reviews make me want to write, and lately, my lack of inspiration has fallen to a flat, seeing how school has taken a real toll on everything. But, just take two seconds out of your life to click "review" when you finish to make me smile and continue writing. :) 5 reviews or I won't update. New enforced rule to keep me going XD! And I am still debating on smex. Put in your vote in my PM box or in your review!**


	11. The Unexpected

**Hello! So, I'm terrible sorry it took so long to update. I was feeling sick writing this and school became overwhelming. I haven't updated much of my stories, unless I've had in insane amount of inspiration. But, I did it! I finished a chapter! Yay! Lots of stuff is happening here. Warning. The ending is pretty cruel.

* * *

**

It was the longest walk home. Ever. It was lonely, defeated, regretting, and shameful. Never before had Hitsugaya felt as if he had lost a battle such as this. A battle that he'd been fighting since that blond rabbit hopped into his life. The worst part is, is that he was aware of how pathetic he was acting.

Depressed.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure what was going on in his head. Everything was so scrambled.

The look in Usagi's eyes as she was dancing was so terrifying. It reminded him of the Carmagnole. The dance of the French Revolution here on earth. The people would dance like devils, running blood through their hands and staining their faces red as they killed another aristocrat, placing the one power figure's head up on a pike as they laughed, danced, showing no mercy.

Usagi's pure eyes vanished as it danced in bloodlust.

Yet, none of it made sense. This girl who was fully pure hearted and hated fighting was now causing it. It was the exact opposite. That man who owned the kart ran a risk of loosing his life by being near Usagi at that point in time. That very concept scared Hitsugaya to no ends. Usagi was dangerous? There was the chance.

How could he manage to stare at Usagi when she was like that. It was so terrifying. The white haired captain felt his fist clench tightly as he thought of the possible reasoning of that behavior. Chiba. It was him. That man... he brainwashed her into what seemed like the devil. There was no other explanation for her to act like that. None. The captain let his azure eyes was the moonlit sky.

"Moon, why aren't you watching your princess? She needs strength." Hitsugaya whispered, the white light reflecting into his eyes. He sighed, wishing on the moon seemed as if all his options were running out. "God, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. It doesn't make sense to talk to the moon."

"You know, it's not such a bad idea." The sweetest voice said aloud. The captain froze. Frozen to the point where his brain melted. Someone heard him. Not Rangiku. No Usagi. A voice he had never heard before. But it was calming.

The Captain whirled around, seeing nothing. No one was behind him. Yet, in the midst of his spinning to find the source of the voice, was a small gleaming white light. It was the same color of the moon. Suddenly, the white light grew vertically, shooting upwards to the height of a normal sized person.

That is when a body was formed out of the light. The figure had long flowing silver hair. Her silky body was covered in a strapless white gown that had a crescent moon in the center. The eyes were kind. Hitsugaya however, identified her by a since trait. On this woman's forehead was a crescent moon.

"You're from the moon." Hitsugaya said in astonishment, approaching the lady.

The woman smiled warmly,"Yes, I was once the ruler of it."

"Once?"

"I'm dead, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Dead for the longest of times." She said aloud, her gray eyes watching the captain closely. Then, a pair of white butterfly wings sprouted from her back, transparent, as the rest of her body was,"I'm Queen Serenity, Serenity's mother."

The captain's eyes narrowed,"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by the name of Serenity."

Queen Serenity sighed for a moment,"She's known as Usagi here."

Hitsugaya immediately reacted to this. Similarities of the two instantly hit him. The hair, the warm glow, the kinds aura. It all seemed as if he knew Queen Serenity, because, she was a mirror image of Usagi.

"Ah... Usagi is in danger." Hitsugaya whispered, bowing to the figurine in respect. As he stood up, the woman replied,"Yes, I'm aware of that. There isn't much I can do in my current form, but, it is clear to everyone in death that the amount of power she once possessed has shifted."

"What are you saying?" Hitsugaya asked. He then moved to sit next to the glowing figure, watching her majestically answer his question.

"Her heart is growing darker. Heaven, the area in which I preside over, is growing dimmer. Usagi's heart controls life and death. It's always been light, as heaven has been. Yet now, it is darker. I'm growing terrified of it's results."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow,"Heaven? You mean the Soul Society, right?"

Queen Serenity shook her silvery hair and simply replied,"No, the life after that. The heaven all evil wants to control. It's made purely of Usagi's soul, a light that was once in-corruptible. This heaven has enough power to destroy anyone and anything. It could destroy all of space, every limbo, dimension, and beyond."

"That's what Aizen wants." Hitsugaya sneered slightly, glaring down at the ground,"Does that mean you died in the Soul Society?"

"No, us moon people were banned from the Soul Society. Therefore, we move straight up into heaven." Queen Serenity told the captain,"But don't worry..."

"I'm worrying, Queen." Hitsugaya shot up from his seat. His arms crossed in front of him as he began to pace back and fourth,"I'm going to link this all together. This is what I got. Usagi, your daughter, creates the afterlife of the Soul Society. A heaven that Aizen, our evil, wants. This heaven could destroy anything. Yet, one thing I do not understand, is why people like you would be banned from the Soul Society. You would be a great military ally."

Queen Serenity fluttered her wings and held her hand in one another. She gave the small captain an endearing looked,"I'm the reason why the moon people were banned from the Soul Society."

* * *

Usagi ran as fast as she could. Why was her head acting up? It was as if she wasn't in control of her own body. She was basically unable to control her own body. Her actions before on the street corner were terrible. She knew it too. Everything about her was very off. Her body wasn't functioning right.

The thing that bothered her the most was the look Hitsugaya gave her when he saw her at the street. She wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry her eyes out. He looked at her like she was crazy.

Usagi wasn't crazy, right?

Nothing was wrong with her... right? Lies. She was telling herself lies. It was such a lie for her to believe that she was alright. No, nothing was right. She was loosing herself. The hole in her heart was growing bigger, being filled with blackness that was slowing consuming her every thought, emotion, and movement.

It was rare for her to have moments like this. So rare. Moments in where se knew she was in control, even for the shortest amount of time. She just needed to be there. She needed to be in control. Yet, she wasn't too sure how much longer she could stay in control when a figure appeared out of the alleyway.

"Hinamori Momo." Usagi whispered as she came to a stop. The girl starred at the moon princess, death reading in her eyes. This was not good.

* * *

"What? You? Why would you be the reasoning of banishment!" Hitsugaya shouted, throwing his hands up in the air,"That makes no sense!"

The Queen chuckled in her soft voice,"It makes ever sense that they would banish me. After how I affected the Yamamoto's, it'd only make sense."

"Yamamoto? You know our Captain Commander?" Hitsugaya said, rather stunned at the mentioning of his leader's name.

"Yes. I dated his brother. Mizoku Yamamoto was the original Captain Commander of the Soul Society, Shigekuni, the current Soutachiou, being his brother." Serenity whispered, settling her hair behind her back as she recalled the memories,"Shigekuni was not suppose to be the Captain Commander. Mizoku was the rightful owner of the throne. Yet, Mizoku soon met me and we fell in love.

"As the evil powers grew in space, we searched for the best station for us to work as a functioning couple. Mizoku said he would quit his ownership of the Captain Commander throne to come and live with me on the moon. I told him that was stupid, and that I would live with him and bring my people with me. He was content with the idea, yet, grew rather scared when I told him I was to bare his child.

"It was not long after that evil attacked the Soul Society. Mizoku sacrificed his life for me, and I then used the Silver Crystal to try and fight the evil back. It worked, and it was then I saw Shigekuni stare at me and the light with disbelief, his brother dead in my arms. It was then he banished me and all moon people. I then gave birth to Serenity later, and Shigekuni never spoke to us again. It was then that our relationship with the Soul Society ended."

Hitsugaya's jaw dropped,"You dated the first Captain Commander? How old are you?"

The Queen laughed,"Oh, I'm 25. My body doesn't age. It's my memories and experiences that are old. I believe Usagi is destined to stop at 22." Serenity then smiled,"Hitsugaya Toushirou, you are the only one who can convince Yamamoto to help defeat Aizen. It hurts me to this day to see Shigekuni's despair live on in his brother's death. Please, make him understand my hurt, and get him to help my daughter, otherwise, it will be too late."

The Queen then fluttered her wings as her already transparent body faded away into nothing, leaving Hitsugaya with no chance to retort.

* * *

"Gah!" A voice screamed,"What is this?"

Sailor Mercury's body was strangled in a light blue bed. Her body was twitching, filled with the upmost pain that such a being could handle. She let out another scream, but, her movement soon grew slower.

She was freezing up.

Paralyzed.

"W-why..." She moaned as the sweat beaded off her forehead. Across the clear wall that stood before her were two other rooms. Exactly like hers. One was green, the other was red. They each had a chandelier on top, a flame for the red room, a thunderbolt for the green, and water drop for her own.

A spitz of blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth as she saw two figurines walk into the room and sit on each of the beds. Then, they laid down. A cloud from above floated downwards to the bodies, wrapping it's dark fingers around them. It then crawled up, no reaction from the beings, and then made it's way into the nose. Mercury at that moment realized the beings were Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

She had also noticed the lights above their heads were glowing brightly, as if one were on fire and the other was a raging storm. Mercury then peered above her head, her light had no glow. She had then realized what was going on.

Mercury shook feverishly as she watched the figures on the beds stand up, as if robots. The doors to those rooms opened and they exited. Mercury was terrified when her room door opened to. The scout crocked, shaking, as a being entered.

"You always were the easiest scout to destroy." A distorted noise hissed through the air. Mercury's vision then began to blur, yet, she knew who it was. She had already saw this being. This destroyed, cursed, and un-human being. Her last sight was from above her head, the dark cloud coming down at her. She felt herself slip away.

The blue teardrop chandelier then glowed brightly as Mercury's body was still.

* * *

"You... little... bitch." Momo whispered, her body was convulsing. Her head twitched to the side as her face morphed into a distorted and wrecked version of Momo. "Y-you stole Shiro-chan from me... I-I will kill you." The girl approached Usagi, having Usagi retreat backwards.

Usagi's breath increased,"Momo, I-I..." She wasn't sure of how to handle this girl. Yet, there was now only one option. Why? Because the blade of Momo began to sparkle in the moonlight. It was being unsheated. Momo was going to try and kill her.

Yet, Usagi couldn't believe it. Momo... Momo stole Mamoru from her. Mamoru! Her first love! Usagi should be the one killing Momo, not the other way around. The Moon Princess cringed. Wait. She needed to stop. The darkness.. god, it was overwhelming. Usagi looked up, her eyes glaring. Her heart was beating darkness.

It was beating blood. Dark blood. It was ready to kill.

* * *

Hitsugaya made his way to his apartment, confident in his choice. His choice was exactly the following. Make Yamamoto change his mind. It was the only way to do anything. Since Aizen was going full out, he'd need to as well. He entered, finding Rangiku sitting at the kitchen table. Her face was in her hands, blond hair falling over her face,"I lost him." She whispered in defeat.

The excited Captain crossed his arms,"That doesn't matter, Matsumoto. I have a new direction to go in. A short plan, but one that might be affective."

Rangiku glanced up, her face was filled with puzzlement,"Like what?"

"Yamamoto holds the key to all of this. I need to speak with him." Hitsugaya then explained,"He has a grudge against the people of the moon because one of the rulers of the moon caused the death to his brother, the first Captain Commander of the Soul Society. I've also discovered Aizen's 'heaven' that he wants to control. That heaven is controlled by Usagi. It would explain why he would want him. But, I still haven't figured out how he would get to the heavens without dying."

Rangiku's jaw fell open. Her blue eyes starred up at her Captain. Since when was he so enlightened? It was as if his mind had gone through an entire information flood. Yes,she loved being his backup and second hand-man, but really, sometimes she just questioned where he got all this information from. How did he know his information was accurate? Eh, whatever. Hitsugaya was known as a prodigy for a reason, and she had no right to question his authority on this type of notice.

The Captain chuckled,"Just trust me on this one. Open the gate." The Captain then instructed. Both 10th squad leaders ate a pill of soul candy, separating their bodies from their souls. The shinigami stood there, a determined look in their face as the gate opened before them, curiosity of Heineko. Then, both ran through as fast as they could, out onto the other side. The Soul Society had arrived quicker than both could ever think. For now, they stood in front of the gotei 13 squads, all there as if expecting nothing was going to happen.

Something was going to happen. With the information Hitsugaya had, something was going to happen.

"Tachiou, this is very out of place. Why are we here and not watching Usagi?" Rangiku questioned, pouting slightly as she rocked back onto a hip.

"Usagi was just in her crazy mode. It will take at least another hour for her to go back to that. We should be back by then with answers." Hitsugaya whispered, starring up into the sky. He then muttered in a lower tone to himself,"I hope," before shunpo'ing away.

Rangiku shifted her eyes back and fourth. Talking to Yamamoto was strictly Captains business. So, she'd make this visit and hour long vacation... with some sake. She giggled, squealed, jumped, and ran away from any sort of authority as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was appearing at the front door of Division 1, starring at the giant "1" on the door. His azure eyes held a confident, different than most. "Hitsugaya Toshirou, 10th division Captain."

The doors then opened wide, and Hitsugaya entered.

* * *

Aizen curled his fingers around his throne's arm rest. "It's so flawless." He whispered, watching his new brainwashed figurine enter the room. "Mercury, I'm so glad to have you finally with us." The brunette's eyes watched closely as the scout, surrounded by Mars and Jupiter, entered the throne room. Once a certain distance away, the 3 figures bowed down. Then, a 4th figure entered. It was different, a darker presence than the others. Moving up past the 3 scouts in kneeling form, it sat up upon the armrest next to Aizen and planted a kiss against his temple,"It's almost time." The slim arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close.

The powerful man let out a small chuckle,"I know."

"She's almost at her limit."

"Yes." Aizen whispered, yet still with such strength in his voice.

"Momo was a smart choice."

"She was always useless." He then added, smirking.

The voice then said, a hint of smiling in it's voice,"I can't wait."

* * *

"Yamamoto-soutachiou." Hitsugaya said aloud, entering the long hallway in which the Captain Commander was sitting at the head. The old man starred at the young boy.

"Hitsugaya-tachiou. Welcome back." His voice crackled, weakly watching the captain enter the hall.

Hitsugaya bowed once more,"I have something I must ask of you, seeing how my mission is not yet done." The captain grew nervous. It was not everyday you'd ask your leader on his past relationship with an enemy. Especially since it was the cause of the banishing of the moon people. He gulped a bit, adjusting his haori before summoning up the courage to ask his next question.

"What is your relationship with Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom?"

As soon as the question was spoken, the kane of Yamamoto was slammed into the ground, creating a loud noise of anger,"Hitsugaya-tachiou! That is a question none of your concern! How dare you ask such a thing! Where do you find such knowledge to ask such a question?"

Hitsugaya was rather shocked at the immediate hate towards such a topic. He could feel the room become slightly warmer thanks to his captain's reiatsu. "I had an encounter with Queen Serenity. She asked for our help, yet also mentioned she was banished as well as the other Moon people, including her daughter who previously asked you for help. Her daughter the key to what Aizen wants, and she send hers deepest apologizes to you, Yamamoto-soutachiou, saying that she loved your brother very much and it kills her every day to know his death is remembered through hatred and not love."

Yamamoto's face seemed to loose his anger streak as he heard the last line of Hitsugaya's speech. "She is right about one thing. His death is prolonged through my hatred of the Moon people. Yet, she is mistaken on how that will not change. I can never forget the look on his face when he willing gave his life up to protect that woman."

Hitsugaya was ready to reply, however, there was something else the head captain wanted to say,"You mentioned she had a daughter. By whom is the girl's father?"

"Your brother." Hitsugaya whispered solemnly.

Yamamoto cringed slightly,"You are the youngest Captain and yet, know most about me. My past, my relations, and now of a niece I never knew I had." The old man stood up. His face grew into a small smile,"Hitsugaya-tachiou. The reason why I banished them was not out of pure spite. It was for protection."

The icy man's eyes narrowed. Protection?

"Don't look so confused, Hitsugaya. Yes, protection. The Moon's affairs link to all over space. We here on the Soul Society only deal with evils of Earth. The reason my brother died was from an outside evil, one from space. I choose to not expose the Earth to such a range of power." Yamamoto explained,"And therefore, we shall keep our boundaries to the moon people. However, seeing how it involves Aizen too, we should take more precaution.

"I will allow you and Rangiku to be in charge of the Moon Princess and help her, yet, I want daily reports. You too, will be closely watched. If Aizen wants this girl to get to the heaven he wishes, he will not get her."

Hitsugaya's face immediately lit up. He inhaled deeply,"Really? I-I, thank you very much!" He bowed once more, and again, around 3 times before he began jetting out of the hall.

"Hitsugaya-tachiou? One more thing."

The captain came to a stop and whirled his body around, looking back at Yamamoto momentarily. The old man motioned 'come here', so, the captain did so. As he approached the old man, he also too notice to his grave face."Hitsugaya-tachiou, I am leaving you with one warning. A warning I know is the truth. If you fall in love with someone from the moon, life will only lead to despair."

* * *

_The heart is turning faster, faster, faster, into devil's cave.

* * *

_

Blood. Everywhere.

So much blood. Eyes are red. Anger is dominate.

Death is coming.

Fast.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked out triumphantly from his meeting with the head captain. It was so successful and he was so happy it was. He could help Usagi! He could help her now without being restraint by laws or the Soul Society. The feeling of that liberation was just unbeatable. Maybe now, her dark streak would end. Maybe now...

No, there was no way to fix her without serious help.

But god, if it was the last thing Hitsugaya would do, would be to save her. He wouldn't let some bastard of Aizen destroy Usagi's soul. Never. He'd kill Aizen thousands of times to the lowest pits of hell if he ever laid a single finger on her golden head of hair.

Yet, he also knew he couldn't go home without his lieutenant. "Goddamn it, where is she?" He asked himself, his azure eyes skimming the halls around the 1st division. Where would she be? And that is when it hit him. "MATSUMOTO!" He yelled into the air before she started shunpo'ing away into the air.

* * *

"She would be perfect."

"Yes yes, she would be good for you." Aizen whispered, his eyes watching the screen in front of him. It was a live visual of Momo and Usagi. He watched with an in tense look , seeing every move either one made. Usagi was leaping, jumping, spinning, as to Momo who was doing the same. They were truly battling it out.

"I want to see her transform."

"Alright." Aizen replied before snapping his fingers together. At that same moment, it was shown that Momo's reiatsu flared. He was pushing Usagi to transform. And it wasn't long after Aizen boosted Momo when the words were shouted,"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

Both figures could only laugh. They needed to be ready for departure any minute now.

* * *

"Matsumoto! Put down the sake. Now. No, don't put it in your shirt! Matsumoto, can you hear me?" Hitsugaya yelled at his sub-coordinate. She was currently with Hisagi and Kira, drinking, of course. Rangiku was all over the couch, Hisagi on the floor, and Kira standing on the table pretending he was Tarzan. This includes him being shirtless, banging on his chest, and screaming loud pointless words. Hitsugaya could only put his face in his hands when he saw this. It was utter chaos.

"Matsumoto, you better sober up right now, because I _know_ you can." Hitsugaya threatened, walking over to the girl and scowling. "Oh tachhiouuu, you are frowny? Bahaha, it's soh funnys."

She then let out an ear shattering laugh as her hands when to hug her belly as she curled up into a ball. Hitsugaya never understood why drunk people thought the littlest thing they said was so so funny to them. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, and then screaming as he couldn't breathe.

Fucking cleavage!

Rangiku was suffocating him,"I dun wanna goes! Sake is here!"

"MATSUMOTO!" He yelled as loud as he could, but, it was a muffled cry for help. It was minutes later when he kicked her when she released. Never before had he used violence, but god, he was dying in there. The girl then jumped back over the couch, stumbling as she then stood upwards,"Okaies I'll goes. Buh bye Hisageh, Kirah!"

"Matsu! Don't leave us! We missers you!" Both of the drunk men chimed. Hisagi then tore of his shirt, jumped on to table with Kira and hooked his arm around the 3rd division vice captain's neck,"THEEEREEE once was a man named Micheal Finagin! He had whiskers on his chinaginnnnn!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and then used his hands to push Rangiku by the back out the door of Hisagi's office, the place they were drinking. These men were mentally insane. He had decided it. There needed to be a banning of sake here.

Matsumoto then suddenly collapsed backwards, letting out a yelp and Hitsugaya laid her down on the ground. He starred down at the drunk woman with disbelief, this was a joke,"God, seriously, Matsumoto? Why now?"

The vice captain gargled and snorted,"You look grumpy Mr. Grumpy pants. Go get a bottle of hair-gel..." And then she passed out. Hitsugaya looked dumbfounded. How did she link grumpy to hair gel? God, the world of drunk people is something he will hopefully never know...

An hour later Rangiku awoke, thanks to Unohona who gave her medicine for quick sobering. She had to make one with Rangiku and Shunshi on the gotei 13. Both of them were such drinkers, and now she was able to get Kira and Hisagi into the swing. Either way, being the brilliant healer she is, was able to find a cure for alcohol.

The vice captain sat in the 4th division, laughing at Hitsugaya's short story of his drunk findings. "Did they really start singing?"

"Yes. It was extremely irritating..." Hitsugaya spoke, rubbing his forehead at the thought. He then itched the bridge of his nose,"This visit is much longer than I had hoped. We need to get back to the living world. I don't want Usagi to loose it again. Yamamoto gave me permission to protect her. Being here is not doing my job."

Rangiku stood up from her hospital bed, the place where she was treated, and smiled,"Okay. Anything for love."

Hitsugaya let out a large blush, covering his face,"You need to calm down."

Matsumoto poked his sides,"Well then, why are we waiting here?"

* * *

It's such a painful sight....

* * *

Hitsugaya and Rangiku stepped through the portal to the real world. As they did, Rangiku was rambling on about her favorite Tarzan scene. However, as soon as their foots touched living soil, both ceased their conversations.

They sent a look to one another, their eyes widening,"Tachiou, do you feel that?"

There was an energy in the air, an almost black aura floating over all of Karakura town. It was pulsing, bloodly, dark. Everything about it was suffocating, as if drowning out the light. "What is this!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. Yet, he then heard a scream. A loud ear shattering scream.

It was Momo.

"This way." Hitsugaya whispered, his heart racing now. This was something he had never felt before. Yet, he had an idea where this energy was coming from. It was so black, that he thought it was Aizen. So, he followed it.

Both ran so fast. "It's from the streets. Go down." And then both were on the streets, running as fast as they could. Another scream, but this one was more weak. It was also Momo. Hitsugaya grew determined. What was Aizen doing to her? Goddamn that bastard. If he hurt Momo... god, he'd kill him.

Hitsugaya ran faster, a head of Rangiku. He then felt the reiatsu come from around the corner. Yes, he was there. Finally, Hitsugaya turned the corner in hopes of finding that bastard.

He froze and regretted when he did turn that corner. The sight was that of his worst nightmare.

Momo had a sword thrust through her stomach up against the wall. Blood was everywhere. Her body hung limp, her eyes open, her body, was dead.

Momo was dead.

Her killer was standing a few feet away. The body of the killer was bloody, deranged. Hair tangled, eyes filled with anger. Hitsugaya couldn't believe the killer of Momo Hinamori was Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Da da dunnn!!! Well well, what a terrible ending, ne? I had to add the drunk scene to make things a bit lighter before I ended with the death of Momo. Well, just to let you know, a lot is going to happen. Much drama, much sudden changes and twists. This story only has another 6-7 chapters left in it, so expect some crazy stuff to happen. Crazy crazy stuff.**

**Please review! It will make me wanna update quicker! Updating is good, right :D Love you! Review :D**


	12. Blackness

**Now now, don't kill me for such a late update.**

**You don't want to. Why? Because this chapter.... is HUGE. When I mean HUGE, I mean it. It's worth the wait. EVERYTHING comes out in THIS chapter. This is the changing point in the story, THIS IS THE CLIMAX! Be prepared for reading something a bit insane, a bit twisted, and, if you need more clarification, come and PM me. Because, let me tell you, I've had this in my head for a while but to take the time and write it was deadly. This chapter.... is BIG.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bloody. Red. Pain. Sadness. Regret. Despair.

**Rage**.

Hitsugaya saw red. He wanted to stop the murderer of Hinarmori when he saw her blood spilling out along the streets of Karakura. But he couldn't.

When faced with the task of killing a killer, should be simple. Obviously, there is much anger there to cause a death of another. Hitsugaya has killed people before... It pained him, but he has. He knows what it feels like. Yet, he has never felt this particular emotion.

Pure and utter shock.

Eternal Sailor Moon stood there in front of him, a giant blade in her grip that was pounded through the wall. The only thing in the way from a direct hit to the wall was a body, that of Momo Hinamori.

He didn't know whether to be sad, angry... or whatever he _wanted_ to be. His eyes filled of agony. As much as he didn't want to kill Sailor Moon, he did. Momo... Momo.

"MOMO!" He shouted in pure rage, his hand grabbing the hilt behind his head. His eyes were glowing, his body was convulsing, and in his eyes were tears. Actual tears. Hitsugaya was crying for the death of his best friend.

He found himself drowning in pain, in sorrow, and it felt as if he were to throw up his meal from earlier in the day. His tired eyes were red for the stinging of the tears. He doesn't remember the last time he cried before he met Momo's killer. He just wanted... to...

_Kill Her._

Hitsugaya's body was screaming as his head spun, his vision blackened by the dark red that everything seemed to be. His teeth barred, his eyes narrowed, and his nose scrunched in pure rage as his body shook rapidly. Even his body was breaking down from such a powerful new emotion.

"Sailor Moon! You've gone too far..." Hitsugaya spat, his head shaking and twisting as he said his words,"I don't know what's going on with you, but, you've killed my _first_ friend. The _ONLY_ person who cared for me for _me!_ Not because they were assigned to be with me, but, she took me in! Watched out for me, and was my only family left! Sailor Moon, do you **hear** me? Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

He starred down at the girl. She starred back. Her feathered wings were dirtied and her face was splotched with Momo's blood. The red liquid covered the front of her body, dribbling down her legs and into the ends of her long, now muddied hair. Her eyes were unable to be scene in the blackness of night.

The moon was dark, the air was suffocating, and Sailor Moon, well, didn't have that same bright sparkle that she always had. No, she had an aura around her that was black.

Hitsugaya took note when she didn't respond, but simply look at him. Her face showed no emotion, just a blank stare. He also winced when she then changed her glanced over to Momo's body. Her hand was still on her blade, known as the light of hope, and thrust it out of the body and the wall, causing Momo's corpse to fall to the floor, eyes open.

The bloody sword was then pointed at Hitsugaya. He couldn't even believe it. Sailor Moon was going to try and kill him now too. "SAILOR MOON!" He shouted, unsheathing Hyorinmaru. Would he have to hurt her to make her see what she was doing was wrong? Or would he be the person also doing the wrong if he tried to hurt her?

The thing is... he knew he couldn't hurt her, no. He was simply on the defensive. The blades clashed.

Hitsugaya's orbs widened. Sailor Moon's eyes were blue, yes, but blank. They seemed as if they were growing darker by the second. It was like he was loosing her. "SAILOR MOON!" he shouted again, yet, not response as the Light of Hope swung down to smash against Hyorinmaru. Sparks flew in contact and the ground seemed to crack a bit as both landed. Sailor Moon was about to swing her sword once more, but then she heard in a low velvety voice,"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no 61. Rikujororo!"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya was gone from Sailor Moon's vision as 6 light rods came shooting down from mid air and into her small waist. Sailor Moon opened her mouth, as if for a scream, but nothing came out. The sword dropped to the ground, shattering, her face was still blank. He had used the incantation to strengthen the attack, for he knew he needed Sailor Moon completely still with no chance of escape in order to talk to her rationally. It was the only way to get anything done now... or so it seemed.

Hitsugaya then began to speak,"Sailor M- Usagi. Usagi please. You aren't being yourself. You just... killed someone. You don't kill! Usagi! Your heart is pure, I know it. You hate being hurt and I know you would never kill another being. Death is not in your heart or mind and you can control it! I _know_ you, Usagi, please. I wouldn't let anything hurt you if I could, but if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't protect you from what's happening."

"But... you can't." Sailor Moon whispered, her eyes starring at the ground. The feathers around her shredded, and as they swarmed around her like a tornado, relieving Sailor Moon of her scout uniform and into her school uniform. Now, stood simple Usagi, pinned, and her eyes filled of emotions, tears, agony, pain... The normal Usagi. He used that as a signal to sheath his blade. Usagi was back.

The girl next, starred at Hitsugaya, her eyes wishing to water... "Please let me go..."

The light beams were then released as Usagi collapsed onto her hands and knees as she bawled into her chest,"I-I felt like I was in a back room, watching Momo die from my hands. I couldn't even stop I was so... mad... madder then I've ever felt and it consumed me. I'd give anything so that she could live again." Her clothes were ratted, her eyes were bloodshot, and her body was shaking rapidly as she recalled what she felt. It was the worst feeling....

Hitsugaya bent down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she bawled. Rangiku then came running around the corner, her body freezing as she saw Momo's dead body. Her hand flew over her mouth as her own eyes began to water. Hitsugaya's lips formed a tight line as he saw his sub-coordinate. He then raised a finger up to his lips, telling her to keep quiet. The last thing Usagi needed was another person who she cared about to see her as a monster.

Hitsugaya still cared about her... His emotions were still unwavering.

Rangiku bit her lip, nodding her head to the order that she received. She understood, yet, she didn't know how long it'd be before the Soul Society found out about Momo's death... Then things would get really bad.

The strawberry blond woman sighed, holding back her tears as she ran back into the alley she came from. Hitsugaya too, let out a large sigh as he kissed Usagi's forehead. The blood from Momo began to seep downwards to both of them. It began to soak their clothes as Usagi sobbed. The red liquid was absorbed into Usagi's school uniform as she wept. Hitsugaya, on his knees, embraced the girl as he too, shed a tear.

"It's okay, Usagi..."

The girl glanced up from her position, throwing her arms,"It's NOT okay! I _killed _someone... Because I was jealous and angered. She said... she wouldn't let me be with you. That she'd kill me. I couldn't think of loosing you and I-"

"You killed Momo because you were afraid to loose me?" Hitsugaya asked with a troubled look in his face. Usagi nodded and Hitsugaya held the girl tighter,"You won't loose me, ever. I'm here, and I promise to not leave you."

"Why are you so calm?" Usagi questioned, her lip quivering. Truth was, Hitsugaya didn't know why he was so calm. If it were anyone else, anyone else killing Momo he would have gone psyco-hay-wire. But, it was Usagi... innocent Usagi who was blinded. She'd find a way to revive Momo, for she was light itself. Maybe it was because he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that everything would turn out alright...

The captain gave a small smile,"Being calm right now is the only rational thing to do to keep both of us alive. I wouldn't want to hurt you, or the other way around. I'd rather protect you, hold you, and get by this together. Usagi..." Hitsugaya blushed, and he knew this was NOT the right moment to say it, but he was going to regardless,"Usagi... I have a lot of... emotion towards you. I really think what I feel towards you is blinding me from what I should feel at this moment." He then paused and tilted her face up to stare at him,"I don't know what your going through, and I want to help in any way I can. I want you to be happy, safe, and not some murder who kills people with the thought of staying with me in mind. Usagi, I lo-"

"Love? You love a murderous beast? My my, Hitsugaya-tachiou, your expectations have dropped rapidly."

Usagi and Hitsugaya jumped at the chilling new voice. They snapped their heads behind them to find none other than Aizen Sousuke approaching them with a dark dark cloud floating around it. His smirk was terrifying. His walk was confident, his eyes were shooting to kill. The cloud of darkness around him appeared like reiatsu for a moment too.

But... The cloud was smirking too.

"No... way." Usagi whispered, her eyes widening at the mist and Aizen. She knew what this was, or, what it felt like. It felt... like her heart when she was killing Momo. Whatever that mist was, it was not good. Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword as he stood up. He held it in front of him, extending out his arm in front of Usagi as an extra guard. "Why do you want her?" Hitsugaya sneered.

Aizen chuckled, running his fingers through his hair,"Hitsugaya, you must always be the one to find me first? Yes? You never change."

"AIZEN!"

"Don't get all fussy, I'll tell you. Well, I want the girl for many reasons. She is powerful, would be able to revive the hogyoku in ways Inoue can not. Inoue can revive it, yes, but she can't make it stronger than when it was first created. The Silver Crystal can amplify it's power while also keeping it in the same well condition." It was clear, that Aizen was no telling the truth. His face read lies.

"What about the heavens, Aizen?" Hitsugaya barked, his eyes narrowing as he kept Usagi on the floor behind him.

Aizen shut his eyes and inhaled,"You do know me all too well, yes, she is also the perfect link to the heavens. I'd bypass many of the problems the Soul Society creates and use powers from space to get what I want. A scale of grandeur that you can not even comprehend. Once I get my heavens, I will destroy this planet and all of it's rebels and rule over space."

"Usagi will never give you her powers." Hitsugaya barked, glancing back to the terrified girl as she sat there,"And you know it."

Usagi then stood up. Her hand fell upon her love's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. The Princess stepped forward, her eyes showing determination like everyone knew she could. Usagi was _not_ lost just yet... She then said sternly, "Toushirou... back away from Aizen."

The captain's eyes shot wide open, glaring at Usagi in shock,"Why?"

Usagi smiled a bit,"He wants to mess with powers that he isn't suppose to. His heart is black, he doesn't understand what true power is. He doesn't understand the heavens, and most of all, he doesn't understand the power of space. He is trying to enter an area in which he will fail miserably... There is no way-"

The cloud then erupted around Aizen and circled around Usagi. Toushirou was thrown back with such force as the darkness created a wind, like a typhoon around Usagi. She looked to Aizen, pleadingly, and then to Toushirou,"I'll be okay."

Toushirou shook his head, standing up and running as fast as he could at the cloud to break it, but, by the time he swung his sword, he fell to the hard, bloody ground. He had missed it. Aizen was gone, the cloud was gone, and Usagi, was gone.

"USSSSAAAGGGIIIIII!"

* * *

A gate opened to Karakura town. A senkai gate. Out walked 5 Captains, 3 lieutenants.

The Captains were: Kuchiki Byakuya, Soifon, Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui, and Yamamoto. The Lieutenants were Abarai Renji, Nanao Ise, and Kira Izuru.

"He was here." Ukitake spoke solemnly, his eyes warily glancing around Karakura Town. He let out a small cough, having his back patted by Kyoraku. The man in pink smiled,"Oh yes! I sense his presence... But, do you feel that cloud, Nanao-chan?"

"Indeed." The girl replied, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose as she starred at her captain. He leaned over, pressing his nose up against her cheek,"Did you bring sake?"

Nanao instantly retailed, kicking her superior in annoyance,"Tachiou! We are here on serious business! Aizen was found, so shut up."

"Feisty." Her captain sang,"I love it!"

"Go to where Hitsugaya-tachiou is. His reiatsu is flaring... he must have found Aizen." Yamamoto instructed, finding the captains disappear into the middle of the night. Yamamoto instantly became worried, although his appearance didn't show it.... He too, disappeared.

* * *

Hitsugaya pounded his fists into the ground on his hands and knees. Life could not get any worse. He shook his white hair, bloodied from earlier. He couldn't focus... no, not when Aizen had Usagi. Tears flooded his eyes, his face, as he smashed the ground in anger.

"TACHIOU!" Rangiku cried, running out from her hiding spot. Her eyes were large and blue as she too, was crying. "Tachiou I'm so sorry!" She ran forward and bent down on the ground next to him,"Tachiou... Yamamoto is coming... He is going to see Momo. We have to tell him that Usagi killed her."

"They are all coming. I feel it." Hitsugaya said in a low voice, glancing up to see Rangiku's worried face.

"I know."

"Do we have to tell them?"

Rangiku nodded warily,"You can't lie to Yamamoto. As much as I do love Usagi, we are going to need to help her in other ways... Maybe, maybe some of the captains will help you if you speak to them and I can get some lieutenants. It's not over if we say Momo's killer is Usagi..."

Hitsugaya shook his head,"Yamamoto would never forgive her."

Rangiku sighed,"Think of something fast." And then a wind rustled both of their hairs. Suddenly, a pack of shinigami stood before them, all of them with widened eyes at the death of Momo Hinamori. Izuru in particular. "Momo..." He whispered, before his eyes went dark. He then went silent, as well as many other shinigami who stood there.

"Hitsugaya-san, what happened here?" Ukitake asked concerned, his eyes flickering from the body to Hitsugaya.

"She was murdered by a sword, one not wielded by a shinigami," Byakuya completed, for he was over by her body and inspecting it carefully. His eyes lifted as he glared at Hitsugaya,"It's a sword called the Light of Hope."

The man cringed. Hitsugaya glanced to the side. The Light of Hope sword was gone too, shattered into millions of pieces and yet... Why was Byakuya so damn smart?

Renji pursed his lips,"What is that?"

"It's a sword wielded by the Moon Princess in time of need. It's a symbol of light. It's part of a history a few Captains actually know of... I believe myself, Yamamoto-soutachiou, Kyoraku, Unohona, and Kuchiki-tachiou's grandfather who knew of the tale. Was it passed down to you?" Ukitake stated, smiling a wince at his knowledge as he looked to Byakuya.

"Yes, it was passed down as a fairy tale."

"It was a powerful sword," Yamamoto said aloud, stepping forward,"A very powerful sword indeed. It was made of the purest of hearts and only was wielded by the Moon Princess. That closes the case."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened,"No, you can't!"

"Hitsugaya-tachiou. I trust your judgement, but, no risks can be taken upon the death of Hinamori Momo. Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, is hereby an enemy of the Soul Society for the death of Hinamori Momo." Yamanmto hissed.

Ukitake sighed,"Hitsugaya-san... don't do it." He knew how furious this little captain was going to be in a few seconds. Rather, mirco seconds.

"WHAT!" Hitsugaya instantly retaliated, shooting up onto his own two feet. "Why Sailor Moon!"

Yamamoto's eyes were grave,"Because, a felony is a felony. Hinamori Momo is now dead, due to Sailor Moon's appearance in Karakura. Kuchiki-tachiou, Soifon-tachiou, I hereby keep you two stationed in Karakura incase Aizen or any of the Sailor senshi re-appear. Hitsugaya, you are to be moved back to the Soul Society. I see to it that you've become too attached to the enemy and therefore can not stay here when such people are involved."

Rangiku then stood and grabbed Hitsugaya's arms, holding him back from any sort of retaliation that he'd throw. "No!" He cried! This was not happening... Everything was going wrong... everything.

Nanao stayed quiet... Kyoraku was glancing at Ukitake constantly, and Soifon as well as Byakuya stood emotionless, ready for the task. Renji was over with Izuru, paying respects. Hitsugaya out of everyone should be mourning over Momo. Shouldn't that mean that something, if it could be, more important than the death of Momo was going on? Either way, Yamamoto was going to be so stubborn with his choice, just because of Queen Serenity. God, Hitsugaya had a feeling nothing was going to be easy anymore....

* * *

She fell into a dark, cold, damp room. Her body was chilled against the floor. Usagi cringed into a fetal position, for the shiver seemed to be less extreme that way. The blond lock scattered around her, and, there was no light. None. She felt shriveled, useless. It was so sticky the air, as if a window needed to be cracked.

The girl was starring into blackness, and, she couldn't see even the smallest bit of light. She felt surrounded, that the black shroud was around her and that she wasn't even in a room... she was just... gone. Like she was taken away from reality and locked into a world of warped time. It was like a frosty black winter.

She hated it.

Usagi couldn't speak, her mouth was frozen shut from the temperature. There were no icicles, but, she was immobile for some apparent reason. Yet, she slowly began to feel her fingers, and then her toes. A twitch in the leg, a jerk in the arm. Feeling was coming back. The darkness was beginning to fade, and then...

**Plop.**

The blond felt her body fall onto the ground, hard. She winced a bit, letting out a soft yelp as she struggled to adjust to her new surrounded. She saw one thing. There was a throne, a throne in which Aizen sat at. He starred at her, his eyes unwavering to his deathly appearance.

"Ah, so I see you've had a safe trip here?"

Usagi didn't answer, but felt hatred.

"No response? Oh you are so much like your friends." Aizen laughed and then clapped his hands two times. But, it wasn't an applauding clap, but a signal clap. Suddenly, 3 figures walked into the room and stood at the base of the throne. The stood there robotically, unmoving to the sight of their friend.

Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury.

"You guys!" Usagi shouted, standing up onto her two feet. She was just about to run up to them when suddenly, 3 katana's poofed into their hands. These very katana's were brought up to their necks. They were going to kill themselves.

Aizen smirked,"They will kill themselves for me if I give the order."

Usagi's head shook in horror, her mouth opened wide and her hands clasped over her mouth. No way... No this was not happening. "Let them go, please! Let them go!"

Aizen then descended from his throne. As he did, he spoke,"I would, but I need them. I need all of you Sailor Scouts. You are the only beings who can be perfect for my plans." And then he reached the ground floor, standing next to the senshi who were about to kill themselves.

"You see, I can tell you all of my plans now, for, in a few moments, will become similar to them." Aizen told her. His aura was growing darker by the second.

"Now, if you sit tight, I'll tell you everything. Everything that you can hear before you can't control yourself. It started off with just wanting power, power in which I found through a discovery of levels beyond a shinigami. Yes, it was wonderful, but, it was not fulfilling. This was what I told all of you, that I wanted you to revive the hogyoku. But no. I needed to find out to reach heavens above heavens. And I did.

"I found you, Princess Serenity. Yes, I know you are the Princess of the Moon, it's clear. Therefore, you hold powers that are beyond this earth. After doing a bit of research, I stumbled upon something. Your last battle was with Chaos. Chaos has then been an idol of mine since I read about it. As soon as my sights were set, I went to find Chaos. I was too, successful.

"For a while, I've been holding Chaos here in Las Noches. It has told me numerous tales of you and your power. It's told me about heaven, it's told me about wars, but most of all, it told me about itself. Chaos needs a host, you see, to flourish. All of the hosts were not good enough to last for a period of time. The only person to overthrow chaos, was you. You were the only being with a pure enough heart! Your light kept chaos at bay from growing, despite all the hatred and agony Earth could provide.

"So, I needed to cause you pain to make chaos strong enough to take a host. First was Sailor Venus, then the rest of the scouts, each in which caused you pain. The pain blocked out much of your senses, causing Chaos to grow strong. However, Chaos's current host can not last much longer. The body is too weak. Therefore, I need you, Usagi, to be the final and permanent host of Chaos. That way, no one can overthrow Chaos, and, no one can stop us together as we rule everything."

Usagi's jaw dropped. "NO! Aizen! Chaos will use you as a pawn! It doesn't have a heart, it just wants to destroy everything! You are making a mistake!" The girl flailed, her heart began to pound. Sweat began to bead at her forehead and the room began to turn a bit. She was even getting dizzy from the atmosphere.

"Actually, Chaos has been wanting a companion." Aizen whispered, approaching Usagi. The girl began to back away, yet, she felt something poke at her back. All 3 of the senshi were behind her, swords pointed at her. They wouldn't let her retreat. Aizen then was in front of Usagi. He lifted her chin up to him, his hands caressing her face,"Yes, I shall have the pleasure of loving this body. It is truly wonderful. I'm glad you kept such good care of yourself. Now, let my finish my plan, for you will soon take Chaos within you.

"Chaos needs a dark heart, someone evil enough to take a host. Galaxia, I believe she was called, had some hatred in her heart. That made her a suitable host. Nehelania wanted to be beautiful, she had vanity. Chaos was able to take over her as well. The list goes on. Yet, you, Usagi, are the only suitable host able to contain such a power. Since you hold the silver crystal, your body is clearly capable of handling so much strength. But a person so light! So pure! How could she ever take in a black evil! Well, I'll tell you....

"Your heart, it's been turning dark. I implanted a seed through one of Chaos's Youma. That seed has been destroying you from the inside out. You've become filled of lust, hatred, rage, and _chaos_. I provoked Momo to come after you so you could finish the transformation to the point where I needed. You took the bait, killed her, and therefore showing your revelation in power. That is why you were so willing to come after me back there... you felt the same darkness in your heart with me. You knew I had answers."

Aizen was smirking so wide, his plan, everything, was all coming together. Everything was working out. Usagi was practically hyperventilating. She was panting, sweaty, bloody, and scared. "I-I don't believe it..."

"Oh believe it,"Aizen hissed, beginning to pace,"Once you are chaos, the silver crystal will become the Swart Crystal. The crystal of ultimate evil. No longer will I need to aim for the arrancar or the hogyoku. Chaos will be able to open the door to heavens, using your body. We'd conquer the heavens, and then, all of space! And, it's sure we can do it too. Why? Because you were the last and only obstacle that caused Chaos to stop in the first place."

Usagi's eyes widened. Her body collapsed down onto her knees. She was the key to the savior of space, and the key to the destruction of space. With the ultimate good brings the ultimate evil. Usagi was the messiah and the devil all at the same time. The blond buried her head into her hands, she couldn't breathe.

"Chaos, you can come in and see your new host if you like." Aizen said aloud. The sound of heels against marble floor was hear. In walked in a figure, and of course, Usagi glanced up to see the evil creature. This was terrible.

"I thought you were dead, M-minako-chan?"

The blond laughed, smirking with sharp teeth. "Minako isn't here, Princess." The sing song voice said aloud. The voice was threatening. Chaos(in Minako's body), walked up to Aizen and kissed his cheek gently. The voice was filled with lust, showing that Aizen had special relations with Chaos at this point,"Are we ready here?"

"I believe so." Aizen told her, then looking at Usagi,"Minako has been the host for Chaos since the first kill. When you saw the dead body, well, that was an illusion through my zanpakuto. Minako has actually been here, being suppressed by Chaos. But, we need this body too. Minako will become a mindless dummy like the rest of the scouts. We need 7 of us."

"Why?" Usagi whispered, her voice so hoarse.

"I am to be Pride. Venus is to be gluttony. Mars is to be Greed. Jupiter is lust. Mercury is Envy. My friend, Gin, is sloth. And you... you are to be the worst of all. You are Wrath. Your wrath is that, maybe worse, than the darkest of darks. With the Swart Crystal, you will be unstoppable. No possible light will breech your world. And no more light it shall remain." Aizen told her.

Chaos's body then fell to the ground. A dark mist poured out of the chest, a deep red smile came from it. "Go, take your time." Aizen instructed, pointing to the Moon Princess. Usagi screamed a loud yell, bit her lip, tried to run, but, her body became restricted by the scouts who held her. Minako's body then moved. The face tilted up slightly,"Princes... run...."

It was the last words from Minako before her body was soon still. Usagi couldn't move as she yelled. The darkness began to touch her, brush her skin. It began to infiltrate her senses.... Aizen then let out a hard laugh,"One more thing before I loose you, Usagi. There will be no physical differences. It will appear as if Sailor Moon has joined the dark side. Yamamoto will love this one. Oh, and, Hitsugaya will be facing some heartbreak.... very very soon."

Usagi then began to scream, for, she then knew she was loosing herself in pure and utter blackness.

* * *

**Was it _not_ huge? It was insane. I know. You know why everything has happened up to this point. Now, how everything will turn out... with a few more twists, is up to whether or not I have the inspiration to write it. The chapter was NOT edited, but I wanted to get it out to you all. It's epic. And I'm guessing another 4-5 chapters out of the story, seeing how it is going now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It will make me updated 10x faster. **


End file.
